Digimon Frontier AG
by Talia Inuzuka
Summary: 25 years after the Digidestants saved both the human world and the Digital World a new evil threatens the Digital World now it's up to the children of the Digidestants to save the world. Can seven children live up to the power their parents held?
1. A New Begining

Chapter 1

A New Beginning!

**Somewhere in the Digital world:**

A large shadowed creature appeared and started wreaking havoc on innocent Digimon without a second thought to the safety of the Digimon in its path. Along with the large Shadow seven more shadows appeared in all regions of the Digital World and like the large Shadow they too started wreaking havoc on anything in their paths.

The three great angels Digimon Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon tried to attack this new enemy to prevent innocent Digimon from getting hurt. The new enemies were too strong for the Angels so they had no choice but to flee the scene for now.

"They're too strong Seraphimon, Cherubimon flee and regroup at my castle for if anything happens to you the Digital World will be left without a prayer." A feminine voice called from seemingly nowhere.

"I can take them this is nothing compared to what happened to us twenty-five years ago." A male voice said as a large pink Digimon with a jokers white collar called to the invisible voice.

"No Cherubimon remember what happened last time you turned evil because your heart and loyalty weren't strong." Ophanimon said, "Withdraw now or else."

"Fine whatever…just remember this Ophanimon I was willing to handle it." Cherubimon said as he withdrew from the battle.

Once they were hiding they sent out a signal to try and find Takuya and the others to come help them. Upon finding the Digidestants they discovered the Digidestants had grown up and were married. As adults the digidestants were unable to come back to the Digital world; but the Angels noticed that the Digidestants had children so they decided to get the children to help save the world. The three Angels put their powers together to create the Data for seven distinct Digimon and sent the large red Digiegg to the human world to connect with the children.

"It's up to those seven Digimon and the children to save this world." Ophanimon said.

"Do you think they can do it?" Seraphimon asked.

"They have to they're our only hope!" Ophanimon replied.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shinjuku Gyoen Park**

It was a bright and sunny day in Japan and eight adults and six children were at the lake setting up a surprise party for two very special guests. Takuya and Kouji were taking care of the banners and streamers while Izumi, Chiaki, Izumi, Amyko and Saya were laying out the table clothes and putting the foods on the table that didn't need to be cook. Junpei and Tomoki were setting the grills up and adding ice to the large bucket and colas of every kind and water on a table. The group was getting ready to welcome Kouichi back from America with his wife and family.

Kouichi was a famous Business man and traveled all over the world to promote his company and make things run smoothly. His wife Renee was his aide and the two met through work and got married one year later. His was an extravagant wedding with lots of colors and music and dancing. Everything was exotic and you could tell Kouichi had spent a fair amount of money on the wedding and pleasing his bride. Kouichi and his wife Renee had a son which they named Shinta one year after their weeding. He was a happy child though he was a loner and hated going to public affairs, he'd much rather stay home and read books than be out in a very populated area like the many parties his parents went to. They just recently had a set of twins a boy and girl which they named Seiya and Talia respectfully.

Takuya had married Chiaki a few years after they both graduated from college. Takuya's wedding wasn't nearly as extravagant as Kouichi's but his wife was happy with the wedding. She didn't want a huge wedding like most people had and opted for a small wedding with only their family and close friends. Three years after their wedding they had a son; whom they named Ryuho and a few years later a little girl they named Mizuki. Ryuho is just like his father very outgoing and wanting to make friends with just about anyone. Although there is one person he doesn't get along with and that's a young girl named Tomoko. They go to the same school though he's a year older than her so they're not in the same grade.

Kouji and Izumi started dating shortly after they got back from the Digital World and saved Kouichi and after a few bumps in their relationship they opted to get married. The main reason they married was because Izumi was pregnant with their first child a boy named Fujioka and a few years after Fujioka was born they had a daughter named Tomoko. Tomoko goes to the same school as Takuya's son Ryuho but being a year younger; she and Ryuho don't get along. She is a daddy's girl by heart and will do anything for her father which in return he does random and irritating things for Tomoko. Irritating Izumi to no end though he gets enjoyment out of irritating his wife.

Junpei married a young woman named Amyko whom was a fair skinned young lady that had long black hair and she often wore the most expensive clothing much to the irritation of her husband. They had only one daughter they named Haruka, and being an only child Haruka can be a bit of a brat because she has no siblings. Haruka has Junpei wrapped around her finger and is able to get whatever she wishes from him. She is a very girlish girl and likes only the cutest things and often likes to wear expensive jewelry that she cons her father into getting for her.

Tomoki also married a young woman named Saya whom was a darker skinner woman with short red hair. She often wore sun dresses saying that the dresses make her feel young again and she enjoys the looks she gets from her husband. Together they had a single son which they named Kentaro or Kenta for short. Kentaro goes to the same school as both Tomoko and his best friend Ryuho. He even plays on the soccer team with Ryuho and he can always be seen hanging out with both Ryuho and Tomoko though the two don't get along well.

They were getting the last minute things into order before their friends arrived and then a young girl came up with a displeased look on her face.

"Dad why do we have to help set up a party for your friends?" Haruka rudely asked.

Haruka was a young girl about eleven years old that acted more like a three-year-old than an eleven-year-old. She was a snobbish child because she was the only child of Junpei and Amyko and was spoiled by her father. She often thinks that the world revolves around her and if it's not about her then she could care less. She wore a dark magenta colored t-shirt with a line up the right side of the shirt that ended in a backwards B shape near her neck. She wore blue jean Capri and white socks with purple shoes that had a Nike symbol on them. Her brown hair came down to her neck and was spiky in the back she had her hair parted down the back. She had bright brown eyes that were often in an annoyed fashion.

"Because we need your help Haruka, now quit whining and help." Junpei said.

"I do not whine dad that's what babies do." Haruka replied.

"_If you ask me; she's more like a baby than your cousins_." Kentaro whispered to Tomoko.

Kentaro was a young boy about twelve and he was very mature for his age and often was the voice of reason. He has short brown hair with v shaped bangs coming down; his eyes were a dull brown color almost a gray color. He wore a light blue V-neck shirt with cream colored pants and brown shoes that looked like dress shoes. His best friends were Tomoko and Ryuho and he's often found in the company of one or both of them. He goes to the same school as Ryuho Tamachi Elementary and is even on the soccer team with Ryuho. He enjoys watching shows about adventure and wishes to one day have his own adventure.

"_Yeah but that's just the type of person Haruka is. Don't talk badly about my Friend Kenta._" Tomoko whispered back.

Tomoko was a young girl about eleven and was more mature than her best friend Haruka. Tomoko and Haruka are often together in class and if she's not hanging out with Kentaro then she and Haruka are together. She has long dark blue hair that is the same as he fathers and she has green eyes like her mother the only trait she got from her mother. She has wits and bravery that she got from her father and is often called a daddy's girl because she has Kouji wrapped around her little finger though she isn't nearly as spoiled as Haruka. She is a feisty young girl and it shows in her rivalry with Ryuho the two are always trying to out-best the other.

The final boy was a bout twelve and was considered to be a brat mainly by Tomoko. The young boy was tall and lean and he wore a magenta long sleeved shirt with a blue hoodie overtop and he wore light brown pants. His shoes were white with two Nike signs on each side of the shoes. His long hair was somewhat spiky especially towards the back. He sometimes liked to wear the goggles his father had given him but only when it was rainy outside.

The last of the party was finally set up so the kids changed into their bathing suits and went to take a quick swim before the quests arrived.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kimura Residence**

Meanwhile at a home not too far off a family was trying to get ready to meet with some old friends. There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on inside the large house; with parents chasing youngsters and an older child ignoring his parents' pleas to get ready to go.

"Shinta for the last time get ready to leave this minute. We have to leave soon if we're going to make it in time for the party." Renee pleaded with her eldest son.

"Instead of worrying about my why not make sure the little brats are ready to go!" Shinta yelled back at his mother from his room.

Shinta was the oldest child of the Kimura household at the age of fourteen and like many teens he was in a rebel stage and hated to be told what to do. He's half Japanese and half Chinese so he can speak both languages well. He is the exact opposite of his father where his father wanted to be accepted by his brother Shinta could care less about his own brother and sister as well. He's a loner by nature and his attitude closely matches that of his uncle Kouji. He is the lone Wolf of the group and shuns the others to fight by himself and he loathes his younger siblings with a passion. He doesn't get along well with others and hardly has any friends because of his loner nature. He hates to wear the outfits his mom gives him because he looks like his younger brother and sister and he wants nothing to do with the two youngsters.

"I'm getting the twins ready, and don't call them brats. You're the only brat at the moment Shinta now do as your mother asked and get ready." Kouichi yelled back as we came into view with a young girl about five in his arms.

A young boy about five came running past Kouichi only to be caught by his mother. "Aw man, she got me." The young boy said causing his sister to giggle.

"Daddy caught and tickled me." The little girl said with another giggle.

The young girl and boy were both about five and did everything together and can understand each other better than others. The young girl has brown hair that she ties into two braids on the sides of her head. She has brown eyes like her mother and dark skin like her too, she wears a traditional Chinese style outfit that is teal with long sleeves and orange lines up the front of it and around the neck. She wears dark teal colored pants that have orange on the cuffs of her pants and black slip on shoes. She is a sickly little girl because of a birth defect that gave her a weak immune system.

The young boy was has short blue hair like his father and gray eyes like him too. He wears a traditional Chinese style outfit that is black with long sleeves and red lines up the front of it and around the neck. He wears black colored pants that have red on the cuffs of his pants and black slip on shoes. He is a very outgoing troublemaker by nature and always gets his sister into trouble along with him. He doesn't really like his brother much since he's always mean to them but he still loves his brother.

"Now that your mother and I have you both, it is time to get ready to go." Kouichi said as he gathered the children's shoes and walked into the living room to help the two youngsters put them on.

"Shinta get out here now or else!" Kouichi yelled as an afterthought.

The 14-year-old boy came into view as he glared at his father and mother before sitting on a chair in the Living room.

"You can wipe that glare off your face before I give you something to glare about." Kouichi said in warning to his teen son.

"I don't want to go to some stupid party again." Shinta said.

"Stupid party, stupid party!" The 5-year-old girl sang.

"Stupid, Stupid" Her twin brother repeated causing Shinta to smirk at the two brats.

"Talia, Seiya do not say things like that, it hurts peoples' feelings." Renee said then looked at her older son "As for you, for saying that word you can forget about that concert you wanted to go to."

"This blows, those two little brats say Stupid and they get a warning, I say it and get grounded from the concert. You're always being nice to them and I'm always the one you lash out at!" Shinta said as he glared at his little brother and sister.

"We do not lash out at you, and your brother and sister are young and don't know any better. You on the other hand do." Renee said as she patted Shinta on the head.

Shinta swiped his mothers' hand away and said, "I'm not a child, stop treating me like one. Let's just go." He then got up and walked out the door to the car.

Kouichi set the two 5-year-olds on the floor, stood up and walked over to his wife. He put a reassuring hand on her back and said, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

"I don't know where he gets that attitude from both you and myself were respectful of our parents." Renee said.

"He's a teenager and that's how most teens act now a days." Kouichi said, "Let's head out before he makes a run for it." He then smirked at his wife before he too went out the door.

"I can't believe he said that, though I don't doubt Shinta would" Renee said to herself, "Come on you two lets head out." Renee said to her two youngest children.

"Yes mommy" the twins said together as they both got up and followed their mother to the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shinjuku Gyoen Park**

The Kimura family arrived at the lake in about half an hour and when they got out they were greeted by Takuya.

"Hey guys long time no see." Takuya said.

"It has been a while hasn't it? About five year's right?" Kouichi said.

"About that, now that you're here we can really start this party." Takuya said with a smile.

"I told you that you didn't have to set up a party for us. We'd be fine just hanging out by the lake and swimming." Renee said.

"Nothing's too good for our friends." Takuya said as he led the family into the shelter. "Let me be the first to say welcome back guys."

"Takuya stop trying to show the rest of us up." Kouji said in warning as he and Izumi came up to greet Kouichi and Renee.

"How was the trip Kouichi? Tiring I bet." Kouji said.

"Actually it wasn't too bad." Kouichi said, "Hello Izumi you look well, keeping Kouji in line?"

Izumi couldn't help but laugh at that one as Kouji glared at Kouichi, "Kouichi stop it you know I do." Izumi said with a grin.

"Hardy har, har" Kouji said.

While the parents went into the shelter to talk and catch up the children went off to explore the lake. There they were greeted by the other children one person in which; Shinta wasn't too happy to meet.

"Hello Shinta would you like to go for a boat ride?" Haruka said trying to be cute.

"I'd rather not." Shinta said.

"_That's sounds like fun_." Talia whispered to herself, "Can I go too?" she asked as she ran up to her brother.

"Absolutely not brat, get lost!" Shinta all but yelled at Talia, causing the child to tear up.

Seiya seeing his sister sad said, "Don't worry about him Talia, I'll go with you" Then he gave his sister a big smile.

"Too bad you two are too little to go on a boat by yourself." Haruka sneered at the twins.

Tomoko seeing the exchange grabbed Kentaro by the collar and stated dragging him towards the twins.

"Where are you going" He asked as he let himself be bragged by Tomoko.

"We're going to go take a boat ride with my cousins because their brother's a jerk and won't take the two." Tomoko answered with malice.

Right as Tomoko and Kentaro got to the twins, Tomoko was about to ask '_Would you like to go for a boat ride with me?_' when a large red Digiegg landed right in front of the twins causing the two little ones to fly back into Tomoko and Kentaro from the force of the wind coming off the egg.

"Are you two ok?" Tomoko asked as she looked at Seiya whom landed in her lap and then to Kentaro whom had Talia in his lap. Kentaro sat up and looked down at Talia as the small child sat up as well; Tomoko then sat up herself and Seiya sat up after her.

"What the heck was that?" Kentaro asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like something landed over there" Tomoko said as she pointed at a large red egg. Ryuho came running seeing something land in front Kentaro, Tomoko, Seiya and Talia to investigate the mysterious egg.

"What's this large red egg doing here?" Ryuho asked no one in particular.

Tomoko, Kentaro, Seiya and Talia came over to investigate the egg too. Seiya was eager to touch the egg because he thought it looked cool.

"It's a large Easter Egg. Wonder if I could get some candy from it" he said as he placed his hand on the egg and he noticed it felt very warm like a small beating heart.

"It's so warm," he said as he grabbed Talia's hand and led her towards the egg, "Feel it Tali, it feels so warm like a little heart."

Talia hesitantly put her hand up to the egg and felt the warmth, "It is very warm, come feel it Tomo-san" Talia said.

"I don't think we should be touching an unknown egg Tali." Tomoko said, although she couldn't help herself and touched the egg as well. No one noticed that as more children touched the egg the more it began to glow.

Kentaro looked at the egg and then at Tomoko and said, "You just said you shouldn't be touching some unknown egg yet here you are touching the egg."

Tomoko smiled as she said, "It really is warm Kenta, touch it and see for yourself. It almost feels alive."

"There's no way this egg is alive, it's far too big to be alive." Kentaro said as he too put his hand on the egg and felt it move under his touch which startled the boy.

Meanwhile Shinta and Haruka looked behind them in time for a large red egg fall in front of Talia and Seiya. Seeing the egg fall in front of his siblings Shinta couldn't help himself as he ran towards the two to make sure they were alright. When he got there he saw that they were indeed fine and touching what appeared to be a glowing red egg.

"Stop touching that thing before you get some kind of disease from it." Shinta said as he came closer to the two.

Seiya looked up at Shinta with a frown and said, "No we don't have to listen to you." as he stuck his tongue out at Shinta.

Shinta got angry as he reached to grab Seiya's hand and remove it from the egg, as Haruka mimicked Shinta actions and reached from Talia's hand. When Shinta and Haruka put their hands over Seiya and Talia's a large beam of light surrounded them and then next moment they were gone.

The parents seeing a flash of light looked over just in time to see their children disappear from view as well as the large red egg. The parents ran towards the spot to try and save the children but they were too slow and by the time they got to the spot the light was gone along with their children.

"What do we do? Our children are missing and we have no idea where they went." Izumi said with tears in her eyes.

Kouji brought Izumi into a hug and patted her back to calm the hysterical woman down. Chiaki turned and put her head into Takuya's chest to conceal her tears.

"I have a pretty good idea where they went but you're not going to like my answer." Renee said.

"I think I know what you're getting at but please no." Kouichi said as he turned toward his wife.

"What are you two talking about? Out with it already!" Junpei all but yelled.

"Where is my kid?" Amyko asked.

"My best bet is that the children were transported to the Digital World. That beam of light looks familiar." Renee said.

"So let me get this straight you're saying our son along with everyone else was taken to the Digital World?" Takuya said.

"Yes that's what I'm saying that beam of light is believe it or not a common way to the Digital World." Renee said.

"Yeah, remember the beam that took us to the Digital world before?" Kouichi said.

"I remember I just don't want to believe that my daughter is in the Digital world with all those monsters." Izumi said.

"What do we do now?" Chiaki asked.

"There isn't much we can do it's up to them now." Kouichi said as all the parents looked up into the sky where their children were lifted.

**To be continued:**


	2. A Strange New Place

Just a small note that Talia calls the other children with honorifics, you know like chan for girls, kun for boys and san for older people. She also likes to give them nicknames you've seen in the last chapter.

Talia's Nicknames of the children: Tomoko – Tomo-san, Seiya – Sei-kun, Shinta – Shin-san or nii-san, Kentaro – Taro-san, Ryuho – Ryu-san

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Strange New World

**Modular Forest, Digital World:**

The children landed in what appeared to be a forest, each sat up one by one and looked around. There they saw seven small creatures staring at them. Most of the creatures looked as if they had no body and only three did. Haruka squealed in shock and tried to hide her face in Shinta's shoulder only to have to stoic boy shrug her off. Talia was the first to get up and immediately ran over to a small white and purple creature, she then scooped the small creature in her arms and hugged it tight.

"Excuse me but I can't breathe please let go." The small white creature said shocking the other children but making Talia cuddle it closer.

"So cute and he can talk." Talia said as she continued to cuddle the creature.

"Yes I can talk please loosen your grip for I can't breathe." The creature pleaded again.

"Release that thing now Talia!" Shinta yelled at the child causing Talia to cringe and loosen her grip on the creature as it floated above her head then settled on it.

"Thank you for releasing me though I do enjoy hugs. My name is Calumon and I'm what you'd call a Digimon" Calumon said with a smile.

"What's a Digimon?" Tomoko asked.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster which is what I am." Calumon answered.

"So you're a monster? You're too cute to be a monster." Talia said.

"Not all monsters are scary but that's not the point I want to tell you where you are." Calumon said.

"Alright so tell us already. Where are we?" Kentaro said.

"Right, you are in a place called the Digital World and here you'll meet many more Digimon. Some will be friendly others not so much." Calumon explained.

"What are we doing here and how'd we get here?" Shinta demanded.

"That large Egg that landed in your world was a Digiegg, once you all touched it, the egg brought you here because it was meant to. Inside the egg was myself and those guys over there." Calumon said as he pointed to the group of Digimon that were standing in front of the children.

"These Digimon plus myself are your partners, while you're in the Digital world you'll be protected by us." Calumon said. "Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Babydmon and I'm your partner Ryuho." A small Seahorse like Dragon said with a smile as he settled on Ryuho's shoulder.

"I'm Poromon and I'm your partner Tomoko." A small pink ball with wings said as she flew over to Tomoko.

"I'm Singemon Haruka's partner." A small Green monkey like creature said as he walked over to Haruka.

"Calumon are you my Digimon." Talia asked as she took Calumon off her head and held him.

"I'm afraid not because I am." A blue tear drop shaped Digimon said as she bounced over to Talia. "I'm Moonmon Talia, I hope we can be friends." Moonmon said shyly.

"Your cute too." Talia said as she let go of Calumon whom settled on her head again and picked Moonmon up.

"I'm your partner Seiya and I'm raring to go. The names Sunmon." An orange sun Digimon said as he jumped over to Seiya.

"Actually I'm your partner Kentaro." Calumon said as he floated over to Kentaro.

"Great I get a cute little Digimon." Kentaro said with displeasure. "Oh well at least I can have a cool adventure."

Shinta sat on the ground and looked at the other children getting to know their partners and noticed his lack of one. He looked around but saw no Digimon; Calumon seeing Shinta Digimon-less and called into the forest.

"Come out already Pagumon you can't hide forever. You knew as soon as you were born you'd have a child to partner up with stop stalling and show yourself." Calumon called and a small gray bunny like head came out of the forest.

"I don't want to partner up with some whinny little brat." Pagumon called.

"I'm not too thrilled to be here either Digimon so leave me alone." Shinta said.

"Can do." Pagumon said as he started to hop into the forest again only to be thrown back by a Club.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Pagumon demanded.

"Kill the children and Digimon, must kill" A large green Digimon said as he and a brown Digimon came into view.

"Oh no it's Ogremon and Fugamon they're both Champions. What are we supposed to do." Calumon said.

"What do you mean Champion? What's going on?" Kentaro said as he and the other Children got up and moved out of the way of the two rampaging Digimon.

"Well you see there are different levels of Digimon and all of us are only In-Training the weakest level except baby and Champions are three time as powerful as us." Calumon said.

"So what do we do now Calumon?" Kentaro said.

"I suggest running." Calumon said.

"Calumon there's no way we'll be able to out run them." Poromon said.

"They'll get us for sure as soon as we turn our backs." Babydmon said, "We have no choice but to fight. Hot Gas!" Babydmon said as he launched at Ogremon and Fugamon.

"Right Baby Breeze." Poromon said firing a blast of air from her mouth.

"Tail Whack." Singemon said slamming his tail into Fugamon.

"Giga Power!" Calumon yelled as he sprung into battle with Ogremon.

"Dark Burst!" Moonmon said as she fired a ball of dark energy at Fugamon.

"Sunlight!" Sunmon said as he fired star shaped energy at Fugamon.

Pagumon just sat and stared at the battle not getting into it, but Ogremon swung his club at Pagumon again causing the little Digimon to jump out of the way. "Why are you attacking me? I have nothing to do with these children or those Digimon."

"Kill Digimon of Children…you are a partner Digimon so you must be killed." Ogremon said as he swung his club at Pagumon again.

"Pagumon if you don't attack you'll surely be killed. Would you rather die or live to see another day?" Calumon asked.

Pagumon looked at the Digimon fighting and the children trying to get out of the way while encouraging their partners not to give up. He then noticed Shinta sprint towards Talia and Seiya and looked over to see Fugamon come up behind the two and swing his club. When he saw Fugamon attack the twins from behind something in him snapped and he charged at Fugamon head butting him away from the kids and landing in front of them.

Talia picked Pagumon up and hugged him and said, "Thank you for protecting us Pagumon, you're a real pal."

"Don't mention it, now let's kick some Ogremon and Fugamon ass." Pagumon said as Shinta came over to them. As soon as Shinta touched Pagumon he began to glow.

"Pagumon Digivolve to…Gazimon." Pagumon said as his eyes widened and he looked at Shinta who was looking at his hand where a yellow Digivice appeared out of nowhere. He then looked at Gazimon whom nodded his head and jumped in front of Shinta.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon said as he fired poisonous gas at Fugamon. Talia and Seiya hid behind their brother and Gazimon while holding Moonmon and Sunmon.

"Can you two digivolve to help our niisan?" Talia asked of Moonmon and Sunmon.

"We can try, Pagumon digivolved when Shinta touched his head. Try touching our heads." Sunmon said.

"Alright, ready Sei-kun?" Talia said and Seiya nodded as they both touched Moonmon and Sunmon and prayed they digivolved to help Shinta. Two Digivices appeared in the children's hands as Sunmon and Moonmon started to glow…

"Sunmon Digivolve to…Coronamon," Coronamon said, "Corona Flame" he shouted as he jumped in front of Shinta to assist Gazimon.

"Moonmon Digivolve to…Lunamon." Lunamon said, "Tear Shot!" she shouted as shot Tear shaped balls of energy at Fugamon after jumping in front to help.

"Look Pagumon, Moonmon and Sunmon digivolved. How?" Babydmon asked.

Lunamon looked over at the other Digimon and said, "Have your children touch you on the head and pray to Digivolve."

"You heard the little lady Ryuho, let's get stronger!" Babydmon said, and Ryuho nodded as he patted Babydmon on the head.

"Babydmon Digivolve to…Dracomon. Now this is what I'm talking about; Baby Breath." Dracomon said as he fired a breath of heat at Ogremon. Seeing Babydmon Digivolve the other children did as Ryuho did and patted their Digimon on the head and gained Digivices themselves.

"Poromon Digivolve to…Hawkmon. Buzz Saw." Hawkmon said as she threw her feather at Ogremon catching him off guard.

Calumon Digivolve to…Kumamon! Bear Fist!" Kumamon said as he punched Ogremon hard sending the Digimon flying.

"Singemon Digivolve to….Koemon! Baby Sling!" Koemon said as he got his Sling Shot and fired pachinko balls at Ogremon.

The attacks of the rookies were more powerful than their in-training forms and they were able to fend the Ogremon and Fugamon off.

"Yeah, we did it. We protected our children!" the Digimon cheered.

"Now that that's over where were we?" Kumamon said.

"I believe you were trying to explain to these children that their destiny is to help save the world." An unknown voice said.

"What is destiny? Is it tasty?" another voice said.

"Shut up you confused little Digimon." The first voice said as a White and yellowish brown Digimon came into view.

"Bokomon, Neemon where'd you go off too? When we were born you were right there but when the children came you disappeared." Kumamon said.

"Yes well we had something to take care of that is all." Bokomon said as he looked up and his eyes widened as he saw all the Digimon in their rookie forms."When did you digivolve?" Bokomon said.

"Just now, we had to battle an Ogremon and Fugamon." Kumamon said.

"Our trip was useless Bokomon." Neemon said.

"It's seems it was." Bokomon said.

"What trip, where did you go?" Kumamon asked.

"Well my dear boy we went to see how to get your children their Digivices but it seems they got them on their own without our help." Bokomon said.

"Now to get down to business we have critical information for you youngsters." Bokomon said as they heard a roar and when they turned around they found themselves surrounded by Ogremon and Fugamon.

"When did they get here?" Neemon asked.

"Now is not the time for you to be acting stupid." Bokomon said, "We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Alright Rookies aim your attacks at those two Digimon." Bokomon said as he pointed to an Ogremon and Fugamon.

"Right!" They said as they fired their attacks at them.

"Baby Breath!"

"Electric Stun Blast!"

"Buzz Saw!"

"Bear Fist!"

"Baby Sling!"

"Corona Flame"

"Tear Shot!"

Ogremon and Fugamon were caught off guard and the children were able to escape into the forest to find shelter away from the Digimon. While they were running Talia slipped and fell on the ground causing Seiya, Coronamon, and Lunamon to stop and turn towards her.

"I'm stuck, help!" Talia cried as she tried to get her leg untangled from the root that tripped her.

Seiya, Coronamon and Lunamon ran over to her and tried to untangle her foot. "You're really stuck Talia what are we supposed to do?" Lunamon said panicked.

"I don't know." Seiya said as he pulled on her to try and free her.

Meanwhile Dracomon saw the four youngest members of the team disappear. "Ryuho the little ones are missing." He said as he looked at his partner. Ryuho stopped causing everyone else to stop and run into him.

"Why'd you stop Ryuho? Are you trying to get us killed we can't battle that many Monsters by ourselves." Tomoko said as she glared at Ryuho.

"Talia and Seiya are missing though." Ryuho said as he looked franticly for the two youngsters as well as their Digimon.

He then turned to Bokomon and said, "Bokomon take the others to hide I'll catch up with you as soon as I find the two youngsters." Then without another word he turned and ran back into the forest with Dracomon at his side.

"This way kids there's a waterfall up ahead with a cave behind it. We should be save there." Bokomon said as he led the kids to the waterfall. Although Shinta didn't move from his spot and Gazimon went to walk with the others and noticed his tamer not following.

He walked up to Shinta and said, "You want we should go after him right?" Gazimon said.

Shinta looked down at Gazimon with a glare turned and followed the others saying, "No now let's go."

Gazimon sighed as he thought 'why not just say you're worried about the brats? It's so obvious.' But he just shook his head and followed Shinta.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Deep in Modular Forest:**

Meanwhile Ryuho was traveling back through the forest to try and find the twins and their Digimon. While they were searching Ryuho heard crying coming from just ahead of him so to ran towards the sound to see Lunamon and Coronamon fighting off an Ogremon and Fugamon with more coming while Seiya tried desperately to get his sister unstuck. Ryuho ran up to them at Dracomon jumped to attack Ogremon.

"Tail Smash!" He said as he slammed his tail into Ogremon's side.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be with us." Ryuho said.

"Talia got stuck in this root and I can't get her free." Seiya said. "I've tried everything." Seiya added hysterically.

"Dracomon I could us a little help here." Ryuho said as he pulled on the root.

Dracomon jumped down to Ryuho's side and said, "Baby Breath!" burning the root and freeing Talia.

"Yeah she's free, let's get out of here Talia." Seiya said as he got up and started to run, Talia got up too and tried to run but fell back because her leg hurt. Ryuho and Seiya turned around as Ryuho knelt down to take a look at Talia's leg.

"You're not going anywhere with this sprain." Ryuho said, "Dracomon can you carry Talia back for me?"

"Yes sir." Dracomon said as he picked Talia up and settled her on his back with his arms around her legs piggy back style. Then he took off into the forest in a flash as Ryuho, Seiya, Coronamon and Lunamon followed.

**To be continued:**


	3. Bokomon and Neemon Explain All

If you haven't already guessed when a sentence is in italics it means they're whispering example "_she can be such a brat_" and when the sentence has a single parenthesis it means a thought. Example 'That was close' and. Now onto the story…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bokomon and Neemon Explain All

**Waterfall Cave, Modular Forest:**

Ryuho, Seiya, Coronamon, Lunamon and Dracomon carrying Talia raced into an opening to see a large Waterfall before them but no paths that the others could have taken. Seeing nothing but a waterfall and a large lake miles down Ryuho saw no way of escape and turned to face the Ogremon and Fugamon coming towards them.

"There's no way to avoid a confrontation get ready Dracomon." Ryuho said as he took Talia from Dracomon.

Dracomon got in front of Ryuho to protect him and the twins from the rampaging Digimon. Coronamon and Lunamon joined Dracomon in the front lines to protect their children and as they got ready to attack they hear a familiar voice call them.

"Ryuho, Talia, Seiya over here," Bokomon said as he appeared behind the waterfall, causing the Digimon and children to turn and see him.

They then saw the narrow ledge leading to Bokomon and ran towards the ledge. Ryuho gave Talia to Dracomon to help get across the ledge. He took Seiya's hand and led the scared boy across the ledge with Coronamon and Lunamon following close behind. Once they were across Dracomon with Talia on his back crossed the ledge just as the Ogremon and Fugamon came into view.

Once in the cave Coronamon's fiery Tail shined making it a bit brighter and they were able to see their friends inside the cave safe and sound. Ryuho smiled as he saw that the others were ok and everyone made it into the cave. He had Dracomon set Talia down by Tomoko and then he sat next to Shinta and glared at the boy.

"_Didn't you care your little brother and sister where missing?_" Ryuho whispered angrily.

"_How I treat my little brother and sister is not your concern._" Shinta whispered back equally angry.

While the two boys argued Lunamon came up next to Talia and said sadly, "Are you going to be ok Talia?"

"That looks like it hurts." Coronamon added causing Tomoko to look over and see Talia's swollen ankle.

"Talia what happened to your ankle? Why's it so swollen and red?" Tomoko demanded.

"I tripped and got my ankle twisted in a root." Talia said with a frown and she looked sadly at Shinta whom looked over and glared at her then turned to continue arguing with Ryuho.

"You need to get that splint so you don't make it worse moving it." Kentaro added, "After we're sure those Digimon aren't following us anymore we'll go get some wood to make a splint and help it heel faster."

"Do you even know how to make a splint Kentaro?" Haruka asked with a sneer.

"My mom owns a vet office I've seen her make splints before and it's not too hard, I can handle it." Kentaro said with a smile.

A while after hiding in the cave they heard Ogremon say "I can't find them lets head back and tell the master what we witnessed."

Then he and Fugamon left and the others followed suit leaving the children safe for another day. Once sure the Digimon were gone Kentaro, Kumamon, Tomoko, Hawkmon and Bokomon went to get food and firewood. When they came back they had fruits, nuts and wood and a vine to make a splint for Talia. They set the things inside the cave making sure to keep the wood dry while walking across the steep ledge; Ryuho then took some of the wood and started to arrange the wood to make a fire.

"Dracomon do you think you could assist me by lighting a fire?" Ryuho asked his partner.

"Can do Ryuho; Baby Breath." Dracomon said as he blew fire onto the wood catching it on fire. After the fire was set Kentaro set to work putting the splint on Talia's leg to protect the leg from further injury.

"_Look at that Gazimon even here she gets all the attention. Sometimes I really hate that child._" Shinta whispered to his partner causing Gazimon to look up at him.

"_You don't honestly believe that do you?_" Gazimon whispered back.

"_Yes I do, I really hate her and sometimes wish she'd disappear._" Shinta whispered as he turned his back on his sister. Gazimon blinked and looked at Shinta with a look of I can't believe he said that.

Although Gazimon smiled and said, "_Want me to get rid of her for you?_" which caused Shinta to glare at the gray rabbit.

After the children ate the fruits and nuts brought to them they settled down to get some sleep though Seiya and Talia were too scared to sleep so they moved closer to Shinta to be around someone they knew well.

Shinta pushed the two away and said, "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." as he rolled over and tried to sleep. Talia started to tear up again as she became increasingly scared as the moments went by; Ryuho seeing the distress Talia was in moved towards her and pulled her into his lap.

"Take it easy; Dracomon and I will protect you. Right Dracomon?" Ryuho said as he looked at Dracomon.

"But of course Talia I'm here for ya and so is Lunamon." Dracomon said with a smile.

"Yeah Talia I'll protect you from danger and so will the other kids." Lunamon said with a smile as well.

"Yeah all except for one and that's Shinta, he'd probably sooner give her to a Digimon then protect her." Coronamon said.

"Corona don't talk like that, it's rude." Lunamon said.

"What everyone's thinking it, it's not just me." Coronamon said as he looked at the sad look on Talia's face and he got embarrassed as he started to jump around Talia to try and cheer her up. "I mean he'd totally protect you when it came down to it Talia, so don't fret."

"Do you mind, some of us are trying to sleep." Haruka's irritated voice called out as she turned over to sleep.

Coronamon, Lunamon and Ryuho quieted down hearing Haruka complain although that wasn't new but the fact that she could hear them made them quiet down.

Ryuho looked at Talia once more as he said, "Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

He then patted the child on the head and settled down to sleep. Talia settled down by Ryuho and cuddled Lunamon as she fell asleep, and Seiya curled up with Coronamon and fell asleep next to Talia.

Shinta hearing the conversation between Ryuho and Talia made him increasingly angry hearing what Coronamon said about him though he wasn't sure if he was mad at Coronamon for saying it or at himself for thinking it. He looked at Talia once more and noticed tears on the child's closed eyes; he sighed and turned over to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Inside Waterfall Cave, Modular Forest**

The next morning the group got up and Bokomon decided now was as good a time as any to explain the situation to the children so they settled around the fire as Bokomon got ready to explain, "Now where to start…Kumamon what did you tell them already?" Bokomon asked as he looked at Kumamon.

"Let's see um…" Kumamon tried to remember, "I remember now…I told them what a Digimon was and the large Egg that landed in their world was a Digiegg, once they all touched it, the egg brought them here because it was meant to. Inside the egg was myself and these guys; and that's it."

"Ok now let's get down to business now what Kumamon told you was correct but there is more. You see the Three Great Angel Digimon Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon were actually looking for your parents to come and protect the Digital World like they did last time."

"Wait a minute you mean all of our parents were here before?" Ryuho said.

"Yes for the most part, you see the only ones to come were Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. Then we were able to find and recruit Kouichi." Bokomon explained.

"Kouichi was evil at first but he turned good half way through the journey." Neemon said.

"I can see where Shinta gets his stoic attitude from, perhaps we shouldn't trust him." Ryuho said as he glared at Shinta then patted Talia's head.

"What about them?" Shinta said as he pointed at his siblings, "They came from my father as well."

"Yes but they don't have a nasty bone in their body unlike you whose body is made up of malice." Tomoko said as she sneered at Shinta.

"I am not malicious and that's a fact!" Shinta yelled.

"Could have fooled me Shinta, you didn't lift a finger to help find your missing brother and sister. You could care less about them and that my cousin is a fact." Tomoko said.

"Please don't talk badly about my niisan he doesn't mean it." Talia said shyly.

"How can you defend him Talia? He wouldn't defend you from anything; he didn't even come looking for you it was Ryuho who did." Kentaro said.

"Niisan has a lot on his mind and it was my fault for getting tangled in the root so please doesn't talk ill of him." Talia said with a sad look on her face which caused Lunamon to hug the child.

"To get back on topic children, your parents did indeed come to the Digital World. Your parents used something called Spirits to Digivolve into certain Digimon. Here take a look at my book it has all the info in it about their Spirits." Bokomon said as he handed Ryuho the book and he passed it around to the other children.

"So let me get on the same page as you, these creatures were our parents? What level are they exactly and how come they didn't get partners like us." Tomoko asked.

"I'm not sure why they could turn into Digimon and not have partners but I think it has something to do with the children being special and have special powers that turned them into the Digimon. Anyways your parents battled many Digimon and were able to find Kouichi by fighting Cherubimon. You see Cherubimon turned evil because he was in love with Ophanimon but Ophanimon and Seraphimon were closer so Cherubimon turned evil to try and get back at the other angels. He killed Ophanimon and called Kouichi to him and controlled Kouichi and had him fight the other children. So you see Kouichi wasn't evil by choice he was controlled so I don't think we have anything to worry about with Shinta.

Your parents battled hard and were able to defeat Cherubimon and then they met Dynasmon and Crusadermon; they battled the Digimon but weren't able to defeat the Digimon until another Digimon by the name of Lucemon came and killed the other two only to absorb their power to transform into Lucemon Chaos mode. In his Chaos Mode Lucemon destroyed the Digital World and made the children flee to the moon where they met Cherubimon's Rookie form Lopmon and Ophanimon's Rookie form Salamon; Seraphimon's Rookie Patamon traveled with us because we were able to collect his Egg and keep it safe until it hatched. The children didn't stay hidden for long though as Lucemon found them and destroyed the Moon causing all the Digimon on the Moon to die as well without any place to be reborn in, all those Digimon were lost. The Children only survived because Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon used the strength of their Angel forms to protect the children. Also in his Chaos mode Lucemon was able to kill Kouichi and absorb his Digicode which was unheard of in the Digital World. You see every Digimon has a Digicode which has all the information for a Digimon and once a Digimon is destroyed the Digimon turns into Digicode and gets reborn which is why we Digimon never really die; but humans don't have Digicodes or at least that's what we thought but Kouichi somehow had one and Lucemon Chaos Mode absorbed it. Kouji seeing his brother get killed called forth all the Spirits he had and Takuya called forth all his Spirits and they were able to turn into Susanoomon. They thought that they killed Lucemon but he turned himself into Lucemon Satan form and took off towards the Human world to take over that world

The children went after Lucemon and found him in the Human world were the Trailmon came from and he was getting ready to gather data from buildings and humans alike but the children combined themselves to make a stronger Susanoomon and fought a tough battle and they destroyed Lucemon Satan mode only to discover Lucemon Larva form so they destroyed the Larva form and Lucemon was defeated once and for all. Your parents were able to restore the Digital World and save Kouichi's life." Bokomon finished

"Wow our parents are awesome and I thought they were pretty embarrassing but hearing all this it's amazing." Tomoko said.

"I have to agree with Tomoko on this one, it is pretty amazing." Kentaro added.

"Now to get on to your reason for being here, we need your help to save this world from a new evil. I'm not sure what this evil is but it's very powerful to take down the Three Great Angel Digimon and not break a sweat. Those Ogremon and Fugamon seem to answer to this evil and that leads me to believe this evil has a tremendous will to be able to control Digimon that would otherwise be uncontrollable. I think this new evil might be a very powerful Digimon because lower ranking Digimon would have no problem listening and executing the actions of a stronger Digimon. So we have to keep our eyes open to see if we can gather information on this Digimon or whatever it is. Understand?" Bokomon finished.

"We understand and I believe everyone here is willing to help; right guys?" Ryuho asked.

"I'm willing to help if it means helping Lunamon." Talia said.

"Me too anything for Coronamon." Seiya said

"If those two are willing to help I guess I will too. Someone has to protect them." Tomoko said.

"If Tomoko stays I'm staying and helping too." Kentaro said.

"Since there doesn't seem to be a way home, I guess I'll help until there is a way home." Haruka said.

Through all this Shinta was silent and didn't say or do anything to ensure he was willing to help; he just stood stoic and angry like always.

"What about you my boy?" Bokomon asked.

"I really don't want to help but since there is nothing better to do then I'll help, for now that is." Shinta said, "and don't call my boy got it?! The name's Shinta remember it." Shinta added as an afterthought.

"Believe me that's as good as it's going to get so now that everyone's on board lets hit the road and find this evil." Ryuho said as he raised his hand in the air and walked out of the cave.

**To be continued:**


	4. Can't keep a Dramon Down

Can't Keep a Good Dramon Down

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Modular Forest:**

The Children and Digimon were traveling through the forest trying to locate some information on this evil that was spreading through the Digital World. They had been traveling for hours with complains constantly coming from Haruka about it being hot, being tired and not wanting to walk anymore. Finally after hours of her complaining Shinta lost it and yelled at the young girl.

"My god can you get any more annoying? I thought my sister was bad but you're far worse than her and that's saying a lot from me because I can't stand my sister." Shinta said causing Talia to become sad yet again.

"Can't you go one day without saying anything bad about your sister? No wonder the child is constantly sad or upset; her big brother which she obviously adores; though I don't know why; can't seem to say anything nice about her." Tomoko said.

"You're going to give that girl a complex if you keep this up." Kentaro said.

"What I do to or say about my siblings is not your concern so stay out of my problems." Shinta said as he walked off away from the group with Gazimon following close behind.

"Now what do we do huh, he's not coming back you know." Haruka said

"Let him be, I think it'd be better if he doesn't come back." Ryuho said as he continued to walk.

Talia sighed as she said, "Please don't be mad at niichan he can't help it." Which caused Ryuho to turn around and stare at the child.

"How can you constantly beg us to forgive your brother? Are you nuts are something kid?" Ryuho asked.

"It's my fault niichan hates me, I'm always sick and my parents are constantly taking care me so niichan feels left out that's all." Talia said with a frown.

'She understands that Shinta hates her and yet she's still so loyal to him. Why?' Tomoko thought to herself but before she could ask there was a loud roar.

"Well what do we have here? Children this is a rare site indeed." A large brown Digimon said as he smirked at the children.

"We don't want to fight, we're just passing through." Kumamon said.

"Shut up Digimon how dare you lower yourself to take orders from a mere child." The Digimon said, "I Minotarumon will get rid of you as well as your children." Minotarumon said with a roar.

"Ryuho it looks like we're in for another battle, cool." Dracomon said as Ryuho nodded and Dracomon launched into an attack, "Baby Breath!"

"Ha was that supposed to hurt?" Minotarumon said, "Earthquake Drill!" Minotarumon said as he slammed his armored hand into the ground and it began to break apart causing the children to lose their balance and fall to the ground as the Digimon tried to right themselves and attacked Minotarumon.

'This is getting dangerous everyone could get hurt the best bet is to run for now.' Ryuho thought.

"Everyone do as I say on the count of three run." Ryuho said as he began counting, "One…Two…Three…run!"

The children ran as fast as they could but where confused as to why Ryuho didn't fight, Talia was lagging behind because her ankle was still sore and she couldn't run fast. Dracomon seeing Talia's struggle turned around and jumped towards the child as he bent down and allowed Talia to ride on his back. Running faster to keep Talia safe they made it onto a cliff and were stuck as Minotarumon came into view.

"No were to run now little ones now take your punishment like good little kids." Minotarumon said as he got ready to attack again, "Earthquake Drill!" as he slammed his hand into the ground it began to break apart and the children couldn't get away so they fell off the cliff and were heading towards the ground at a fast speed.

"If we hit the ground, that's the end of us for sure." Tomoko said as she braced for impact.

The Digimon sensing their children in trouble tried to help as best they could. Hawkmon and Dracomon tried to catch the children and grab onto the wall to try and stop their decent but being unable to do so they prayed to become stronger to help the children and Tomoko's Digivice and Ryuho's Digivice glowed and the world _Digivolution_ appeared.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon!" Hawkmon said as she Digivolved into Halsemon and caught Tomoko, Haruka and Kentaro plus Kumamon and Koemon.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon!" Dracomon said as he too Digivolved and caught Ryuho, Talia and Seiya as well as Lunamon and Coronamon.

The two newly evolved Champions flew down and landed on the ground below happy to have been able to save the children. As they landed they let the children and other Digimon off and checked to see if everyone was alright.

"Hawkmon you look amazing, totally a cool Digimon." Tomoko said as he hugged Halsemon.

"I'm Halsemon a Champion now Tomoko." Halsemon said as she nuzzled Tomoko.

"Dracomon you look totally awesome dude, major improvement on the little guy with the wings that couldn't fly." Ryuho said.

"Thanks I guess and I'm Coredramon now Ryuho." Coredramon said.

The others just looked at the two champions with awe, Halsemon had grown in size and now had four large bird legs instead of the two Hawkmon had plus she had a silver helmet on her head with a heart and two red wings hanging down under the helmet. Her back feet had three pink talons on each foot and her front legs had three white talons on each foot. She was able to fly without the wings which were a bit strange to the children but they figured the helmet acted as wings.

Coredramon was a completely different story though as he looked almost nothing like his rookie form, where Dracomon was a teal colored Dragon, Coredramon was a blue Dragon with noticeable scales all over his body and two large blue wings. Coredramon's horns had grown and were now sharper than Dracomon's were and he had gained a horn at the tip of his large snout. His hand claws were bigger than Dracomon's and he looked as if he could swipe his hand and slash anything in his path. All in all Coredramon just looked intimidating while Halsemon looked noble.

"Now that you're a champion you can beat anyone that comes after us." Ryuho said.

"I'm ready for a battle Ryuho, let's find a real tough opponent." Coredramon said.

"Coredramon is really different than Dracomon all he wants to do is fight." Seiya said starting to get scared of Coredramon.

"Don't be scared he's just making sure we're all safe because he's a Champion now." Kentaro said.

"Let's keep moving because I have a feeling that Minotarumon will come looking for us so we have to hurry." Ryuho said as both Halsemon and Coredramon dedigivloved back into Hawkmon and Dracomon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chip Forest:**

The children were running when out of nowhere Minotarumon jumped in front of them with a grin as he said, "Found you little brats at last. Bull Fighting Attack." He yelled as he charged at the children.

"Dracomon get ready!" Ryuho said as his Digivice shined blue and Dracomon jumped digivolving from the light coming off the Digivice.

"Dracomon Digivolve to….Coredramon! Blue Flare Breath." Coredramon yelled as he breathed Blue Fire from his mouth.

"Arggggh, so now you can Digivolve to Champion? You're still no match for me an Ultimate! Earthquake Drill." Minotarumon said as he slammed his hand into the ground but before he could break the ground Coredramon grabbed his hand and shook his claw at Minotarumon then punched him sending the Ultimate flying into a large rock.

"Don't think about doing that again, I won't let you hurt them anymore. Strike Bomber" Coredramon said as he slammed Minotarumon with his fiery tail. Minotarumon got up and sprang at Coredramon touching a strange scale on his back which caused Coredramon to go berserk.

"No one touches my Backwards Scale and lives to tell about it, G Shurunen II." Coredramon yelled as the crest on his head glowed intensely and fired an indiscriminate beam bullet from his mouth. The attack instantly destroyed Minotarumon and Coredramon absorbed Minotarumon's data becoming more powerful. After his attack he dedigivloved back into Dracomon and fell to the ground tired.

"That attack always takes its toll on me and I get really tired which is why I don't like anyone touching my special scale." Dracomon said with a sigh.

"Why is that one scale your special one?" Hawkmon said as she walked up to look at the scale, "and why is it backwards."

"I'm not sure I was born with that scale that way, but whenever anyone touches it I go berserk." Dracomon said.

"Are you good enough to walk; because we have to keep moving." Ryuho said as he walked over to Dracomon.

"I can manage…let's hit the road." Dracomon said as he got up and started to walk but turned around to face Talia, "How's your ankle doing Talia?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine now Dracomon thanks for all your help, but I can walk by myself now." She said as she started to walk and Lunamon jumped onto her shoulder. Seiya smiled as he walked behind Talia with Coronamon on his shoulder as well. They others followed suit after Ryuho and Dracomon.

Talia ran up to Ryuho and asked, "Shouldn't we look for my brother Ryu-san? He could be in trouble."

"Aw let the jerk be, maybe this will be good for him." Ryuho said.

"How do you figure that?" Seiya asked.

"He'll learn he needs to work together with us to make it in this world." Ryuho said.

"Oh well I still think we should look for him though." Seiya said.

"Leave him be for now we need to get back up to the forest anyway and I have no idea which way that is." Ryuho said, "Besides he'll be fine he has Gazimon with him anyways." Then he continued walking causing the other children to follow closely behind so as not to get left behind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Modular Forest:**

Meanwhile up in the forest Shinta and Gazimon had been walking for what seemed like hours when Gazimon finally spoke, "Where are we going and what's up with you?"

"We are going this way and nothings up with me." Shinta said rudely to Gazimon but before Gazimon could retort a large Digimon appeared in front of Shinta. Gazimon got in front to protect Shinta but the Digimon just smiled.

"Want to get rid of those two little brats once and for all?" the Digimon said with a malicious grin.

"What brats are you talking about there's a lot." Shinta said

"Why the little brats named Talia and Seiya." The Digimon said with a sneer, "I've heard you talking about them and you really don't like them do you?"

"What's it to you?" Shinta demanded.

"Why I can get rid of them for you, that's all I'm saying." The Digimon said as he smiled at Shinta, "Just think it over and see, my name's Matadormon by the way if you decide to get rid of them just call me and I'll appear." Matadormon said as he turned and disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Gazimon saw the thoughtful look on his face and cringed at the boy thinking, 'He might actually agree to team up with that Digimon to get rid of his brother and sister. I hope the kid knows what he be doing.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chaos Base:**

Meanwhile Matadormon appeared before a large Digimon and bowed to him, "What news do you have and it had better be good Matadormon or face the consequences." The large Digimon demanded.

"I have news that will make you rather happy Master, you see I ran into a child that was by himself and offered to take the two little brats and get rid of them and I have high hopes that he will agree to my demands." Matadormon said.

"Are you sure this 'child' will be willing to work with you because most children seem to have a high sense of justice the little ingrates." The Large Digimon said.

"This boy seems to have a grudge against the two little ones so I think it'd be easy to get him to give the children up willingly, and once you have them your plan can be put into motion my master." Matadormon said.

"Good now leave me be and bring those children to me." The Master said.

"Yes Master." Matadormon said as he disappeared.

"Once I have those two little brats I'll be able to take over the Digital World." The Large Digimon said with a malicious smile.

**To be continued:**


	5. Every Monkey has His Day

Every Monkey has his Day

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Clear Oasis:**

The children were walking on a beach to try and locate a way to get back up to the Forest to go look for their missing companion and as usually Haruka was complaining yet again. The others were getting rather tired of her constant complaining but didn't say anything when a large grey Digimon appeared and growled at the children.

"Who woke me up; they're going to be sorry!" It roared as it saw Haruka complaining to the others, "Children on my land? I think not."

It moved under water and swam at the children fast crashing into the beach and startling the kids causing them to fall over with the force of the crash as the large Digimon glaring at them.

"You woke me up now pay, children don't belong here anyway and Digimon who lower themselves to travel with humans are no better. Now all of you die." The large Digimon said as he slammed his tentacle into the ground right at the children.

The Digimon tackled their children to get them out of the way of the tentacles that were slamming into the ground. The children rolled out of the way due to the force of the tackles and the Digimon attacked.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon said as he fired a ball of fire at the Digimon

"Buzz Saw!" Hawkmon said as she threw her feather.

"Bear Fist!" Kumamon said as he slammed into the Digimon

"Baby Sling!" Koemon said as he got his Sling Shot and fired pachinko balls.

"Corona Flame" Coronamon said as he fired a ball of fire.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon said as she fired Tear shaped balls of energy.

"Can't hurt an ultimate with those weak attacks…Darkness Water." The Digimon said sending a wave of black water towards the Digimon sending the poor rookies flying back from the force of the wave. All the rookies landed hard on the sandy beach and could barely get up.

"This isn't working he's too powerful, Ryuho digivolve me now!" Dracomon said.

"Right!" Ryuho said as he got his Digivice and aimed it at Dracomon but nothing happened, "It's not working Dracomon I can't digivolve you for some reason."

"Maybe he's still tired from the last battle, Tomoko digivolve me!" Hawkmon yelled as she turned towards Tomoko.

"Got it." Tomoko said as she got her Digivice and pointed it towards Hawkmon but much like Ryuho's nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening Hawkmon I can't digivolve you either." Tomoko said panicked.

"Now what the two Digimon that are able to digivolve won't and we can't beat him by ourselves." Coronamon said.

"We have to try Coronamon it's the only way to protect our children." Lunamon said.

"Luna Claw!" Lunamon said as she flung herself at the Digimon but bounced right off landing hard on the ground. When she tried to get back up she collapsed onto the beach unable to get up.

"Lunamon!" Talia cried as she ran up to the small Digimon and picked her up. "Are you ok? Speak to me!"

While Talia was checking Lunamon the Digimon came towards her and said. "This one will be first then the rest of you!" it charged toward her only to be stopped by Matadormon who appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave these children alone MarineDevimon!" Matadormon said as he glared at MarineDevimon.

"Not a chance Matadormon they woke me up and then attacked me out of nowhere." MarineDevimon said angrily.

"Excuse us but we didn't attack you, you attacked us first, we were just protecting ourselves." Haruka said angrily.

"Don't let him get to you youngsters, he's foul mouthed anyway. Aren't you MarineDevimon?" Matadormon said as he walked closer to MarineDevimon and whispered to him, "_The Master wants those two little ones over there we need to gain their trust then we can capture them when they least expect it. Got it?_"

MarineDevimon smiled at Matadormon and said, "_Oh I understand and I'll be happy to help if it'll please the master._" As he looked at the kids and spotted Talia cuddling Lunamon and Seiya next to her with Coronamon on his shoulder.

"My apologies little ones I didn't mean to attack you I just was angry that someone woke me up nothing personal." MarineDevimon said with a fake smile.

"I guess we can forgive you…" Ryuho said as he looked suspiciously at the two Digimon.

"_When they least expect it attack them and take those two children and their Digimon._" Matadormon said as he turned around, "I'll be on my way now little ones but we will meet again." With that Matadormon disappeared leaving MarineDevimon and the children alone.

"I guess I'll be going back to my underwater castle, bye." MarineDevimon said as he jumped into the sea and swam away.

"That was really weird I think we should watch our backs from now on guys." Ryuho said not believing MarineDevimon would disappear like that, but he said nothing of it to the others not wanting to upset them.

"Is Lunamon alright Tali?" Seiya asked as he looked down at Talia.

"Yeah she says she'll be fine but she's going to stay on my head until she gets her strength back." Talia said.

"Hey Ryuho-san perhaps Dracomon couldn't digivolve because he needs to eat, we haven't eating anything since early this morning and it's already late afternoon. Perhaps he's hungry." Seiya said.

"That could be it kid , how'd you come up with that?" Ryuho said as he gazed at Seiya with a thoughtful look.

"Um…Coronamon said he didn't do so well in that battle because he was hungry so I thought maybe Dracomon was hungry." Seiya replied.

"I said no such thin….." Coronamon started to say but Seiya quickly covered his mouth and smiled at Ryuho whom looked rather suspicious of the young boy but shrugged it off as a five year old thing.

"Hey guys we'll rest here and catch some fish to eat." Ryuho said as he stopped a few feet from where MarineDevimon appeared.

"Fish I hate fish." Haruka said with a grimace.

"Then go hungry…" Kentaro said as he walked over to Ryuho.

Haruka scoffed at Kentaro but followed him nonetheless though she gave him dirty looks from behind.

Talia took off her clothes until she was only in her undergarments and jumped into the sea causing Lunamon whom was still resting on her head to get wet.

"Talia!" Lunamon cried as she got wet, "I'm still recovering you know."

"I thought a good swim would do you good that's all Lunamon. It's a great way to relax and it's fun." Talia said as she swam around the shallow end a little.

"Me next me next!" Seiya said as he took his clothes off until he was in his undergarments as well and jumped into the water with Coronamon whom made sure to keep his fiery tail above water. The twins started splashing each other and Lunamon and Coronamon mimicked their tamers and splashed water on each other as well.

"Don't go too far out Talia and Seiya we won't be able to get you back if you go out to sea and you might drown." Ryuho said as he walked a little further up the sea to a place further than Talia and Seiya. He knew that the fish would swim away once the two children and Digimon jumped into the water but he didn't say anything not wanting to make the two upset.

"Hey Dracomon Kentaro and I can handle the fish why don't you go make sure Talia and Seiya are safe ok." Ryuho said.

"Yes sir Ryuho." Dracomon said as he saluted and then ran back to Talia and Seiya, once there he saw that Haruka had reluctantly joined in too to cool down and Koemon was floating by her. He ran up to the sea's edge and jumped in splashing all in the water.

"Dracomon watch what you're doing you got my hair wet." Haruka said.

"You're in the water so you shouldn't care if you get wet or not." Dracomon said.

"I don't like my hair getting wet because it frizzes really bad and I don't have any frizz shampoo." Haruka said angrily.

"What's shampoo?" Dracomon asked.

"I don't need this…" Haruka said as she went to get out only to be thrown onto the sand along with Dracomon, and Koemon.

"What was that?" she demanded as she looked up to see MarineDevimon with Talia and Seiya in one tentacle and Lunamon and Coronamon in the other. The two children were screaming and trying to get out of the grip of the tentacles. MarineDevimon then slammed his hand into the ground and nearly missed Haruka if it hadn't been for Koemon jumping out of the way with her.

Ryuho and Kentaro came running back after hearing screams to see MarineDevimon attacking their friends. Ryuho saw Dracomon a few feet from MarineDevimon attacking the tentacles to try and get Talia and Seiya free as Hawkmon was working on Coronamon and Lunamon.

"Dracomon now would be a good time to digivolve." Ryuho said he got his Digivice out only to have it not work like last time.

"Seems you can't digivolve that's too bad Digimon, now you'll be destroyed along with your babyish tamers." MarineDevimon said.

"No one calls me a baby and gets away with it. Koemon lets rock." Haruka said as she stood up and her Digivice started to glow purple causing Koemon to Digivolve.

Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon!" Koemon said as he grew into a large yellow ape like Digimon.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon said as he flung a bone at MarineDevimon knocking the Digimon in the face and causing him to loosen his grip on the two children; which caused Dracomon and Hawkmon to be able to get the children out of his grip and they jumped and landed on the ground and placed Talia and Seiya down as Hawkmon flew back up to get Coronamon and Lunamon out of his grip. Dracomon jumped up onto MarineDevimon's back and helped Hawkmon get the two little Digimon out.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon said as he fired his bristly hair at MarineDevimon temporarily blinding the Digimon and allowing Lunamon and Coronamon to escape. With the two Digimon and children safe Apemon fired his attacks together, "Mega Bone Stick, Metallic Fur!" the attacks hit and knocked MarineDevimon back into the water.

"Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb!" Apemon said as he threw a fiery bomb and with that one finally attack MarineDevimon exploded into Digicode and Apemon absorbed the Digicode becoming stronger.

"That was a close one are you two ok?" Tomoko asked as she ran up to Talia and Seiya.

"Yes we're fine, right Tali?" Seiya said.

"Yes I'm fine and so is Lunamon. Thank you Apemon, Dracomon and Hawkmon for saving us." Talia said as she bowed and Lunamon whom was standing next to her tamer bowed as well.

"Thank you." She said as she mimicked her tamer.

**To be continued:**


	6. Which Bear Will Come out on Top

I just noticed I've had a lack of Bokomon and Neemon in the last few chapters, forgot about them for awhile but not to worry for they shall show up in this chapter somewhere. From now on Bokomon will identify the Digimon so he'll defiantly be in the story more. Shinta might appear at the end but the next chapter is all him. You'll find out why he dislikes his siblings and if his views on them will change for good or bad.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Which bear Will Come Out on Top?

**Clear Oasis:**

The children settled for an area further down the beach and caught some fish and were currently relaxing before continuing their trip. Bokomon had said that up ahead should be Primary Village a place where Digimon were born so the children figured they could rest since the only thing in the direction they were going were baby Digimon and nothing to worry about.

"Bokomon what exactly is a Primary Village and how come our Digimon weren't born there?" Seiya asked as he sat on the beach with Coronamon in his lap. The small orange Digimon was fast asleep and therefore Seiya couldn't move.

"Well my boy you see Primary Village is the begging of all Digimon life. You see all Digimon are born there good and evil and when a Digimon is defeated if it's not absorbed by the victor its data gets sent to Primary Village to start life as a baby Digimon." Bokomon said.

"What happens when a Digimon's data is absorbed?" Tomoko asked.

"Then the Digimon is no more it's as simple as that." Bokomon said

"That's horrible that means that all the Digimon you guys defeated will never come back again." Talia said as she looked at the other Digimon sadly.

"They were evil Digimon anyway Talia; had they been reborn they would have been evil again." Dracomon said.

"Yeah it's better that they're gone." Kumamon said.

"I must agree with Talia on this one, it's not right to kill Digimon for all eternity." Hawkmon said.

"You want to risk the Digimon being reborn evil?" Kumamon said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance even Digimon." Talia said.

"No it's not especially if they're evil, all evil Digimon should be killed permanently." Coronamon said.

"How can you say something like that Corona? That's a horrible thing to say!" Lunamon said to her brother.

"I have a high sense of justice and anything evil needs to be destroyed for good." Coronamon said.

"I agree with Coronamon and if we absorb their data we can get stronger and be able to protect you guys better." Dracomon said.

"Children please can we settle this rationally? Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." Bokomon said.

The children got up and started to walk towards Primary Village again, only this time the Digimon were upset with each other. Having different views on whether it was right to kill or let Digimon be reborn.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Primary Village:**

When they got to the village they saw a bunch of little Digimon and Talia and Seiya immediately ran over to the small Digimon and Talia started picking up random Digimon and hugging them.

"You're so cute," she said as she hugged a Datirimon and then she moved on to a Yukimibotamon, as Seiya picked up a Punimon and patted it. A bunch of other baby Digimon came crawling over to Talia and Seiya and before the two knew it they were covered with Baby Digimon.

"Get away from those babies right now." came a voice as a white Swan like Digimon came running up to the children causing the babies to jump off of Talia and Seiya and the two little twins to drop the Digimon they were holding.

"Sorry so sorry I won't touch another one." Talia said shocked as she looked at the large swam, "I just wanted to play with them because they were so cute."

"Oh my why you're just a baby yourself, I'm Swanmon it's a pleasure to meet you and you are welcome to play with the babies." Swanmon said as she picked up Datirimon and cuddled it. All the baby Digimon crowded around Talia and Seiya and jumped on the twins and knocked them to the ground causing the children to laugh.

"Swanmon maybe you can help us?" Ryuho said, "You see we fell off of a cliff and we need to get back up to the forest, can you help us?"

"Let me see if you want to get back up to that particular forest then the best bet would be to climb the mountain in that direction." Swanmon said as she pointed behind her. "You see there's a narrow mountain that will lead you up to the upper part of the Digital world there you will need to head north to get to the forest you speak of." Swanmon said.

"That seems like a lot of walking and climbing." Talia said as she stood with a Viximon in her arms.

"Very hard very hard." Viximon said.

"I don't think I can walk that far either." Seiya said as he stood up with a DemiVeemon.

"You'll never know unless you try." DemiVeemon said.

"Is that the only way to get back up to the forest?" Haruka said, "For once I agree with the munchkins because I don't think I can walk that far either."

"Then why don't we board a Trailmon and have him take us." Neemon said.

"You idiot, all the Trailmon were destroyed and there aren't any more remember." Bokomon said.

"Actually there is one Trailmon left and it's just past Primary Village, it takes all the baby Digimon to their parents." Swanmon said.

"What's a Trailmon? What do you mean board one?" Kentaro said.

"Trailmon are Train like Digimon that let you ride them from one place to another. When your parents were here they used the Trailmon all the time to get around." Bokomon said.

"Can it take us to the forest?" Ryuho asked.

"That one Trailmon goes all over the Digital World so yeah I think it could take you to the forest you're talking about, but why are you so desperate to get to the one forest? There's plenty of forests around the Digital World." Swanmon said

"You see we believe our friend is in that forest still because he went into the forest before we fell off the cliff." Ryuho said, 'Though I'm pretty sure he's not even looking for us.'

"Oh well I'm sure if you ask the Trailmon it'll take you to the forest." Swanmon said, "Why don't you leave these little ones here so they can play with the babies."

"Leave Talia and Seiya here instead of taking them with us." Tomoko said as she looked at the twins whom were playing with the Digimon but looked but at the mention of staying with the babies.

"We can't do that because we don't want you to have to take care of them." Kentaro said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" the twins said at the same time, and Coronamon and Lunamon nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're not saying so you can't but would you really want to be left here by yourselves with all these Digimon?" Kentaro said.

"I'm not sure if I want to stay here, though I do like all the Digimon." Talia said.

"I'm not missing a minute of our Adventure; if you guys are going I'm going." Seiya said.

"Now that that's settled lets hit the road." Ryuho said.

"It's getting late why not stay here tonight and take off in the morning?" Swanmon said.

"No one's going anywhere, unless it's by my hand." A loud voice said causing all Digimon and Children to turn towards the noise to see a large Black bear coming towards them.

"Oh dear that's WaruMonzaemon an Ultimate Virus puppet type Digimon. He's a handful and is aggressive." Bokomon said.

"We can take him right Ryuho!" Dracomon said as he jumped in front of the children to attack only to be stopped by Swanmon.

"You mustn't fight here because you'll endanger the babies." Swanmon said as she looked at the babies huddling behind Talia and Seiya, "They have no protection from an attack here in the open."

"Then we'll lead WaruMonzaemon away from you, Talia you and Seiya stay here got it. Lunamon, Coronamon protect Talia, Seiya and the baby Digimon." Ryuho said as he and the other children ran off.

Coronamon and Lunamon saluted as they watched the others run off then they turned to Swanmon for direction.

"Help me get the babies inside the hut so they'll be safer." Swanmon said as she started gathering baby Digimon and taking them inside the hut. Talia and Seiya picked up as many Digimon as they could and followed Swanmon, Lunamon and Coronamon following with Digimon themselves.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chip Forest East of Primary Village:**

"Alright guys we have to make sure WaruMonzaemon doesn't get into the village to destroy all those baby Digimon got it." Ryuho said as he stopped a few feet from WaruMonzaemon.

"Got it." All the others said as they lined up by Ryuho and the Digimon got in front to attack the Digimon.

Ryuho, and Haruka got out their Digivices to Digivolve their Digimon but the Digivices didn't glow. Tomoko pulled her Digivice out and it managed to glow allowing Hawkmon to Digivolve.

"Hawkmon Digivolve too….Halsemon. Tempest Wing" Halsemon shouted as she spun around and headed straight for WaruMonzaemon. She connected with WaruMonzaemon but the attack bounced right off him and sent Halsemon flying.

"That didn't hurt at all, you're so weak." WaruMonzaemon said with a laugh.

"Heart Breaker Attack!" WaruMonzaemon said as lots of Dark Hearts appeared and then attached itself to the Children and Digimon except for Kentaro whom was able to get out of the way because Kumamon tackled him making the heart grab him instead. Halsemon was swallowed up by one of the hearts and dedigivloved into Hawkmon and turned dark as did all the other children and Digimon started to turn dark to letting their hearts get taken over with darkness.

"Kumamon you have to break free we have to free our friends, come on you said anything evil must be destroyed but you're not doing anything about it." Kentaro said but got no response from Kumamon as WaruMonzaemon attacked again.

"Bear Claw!" he shouted as he flung his arm at Kentaro causing the boy to lean back and land on the ground on his back to avoid the attack. He got up and tried to get his friend to snap out of the darkness that was affecting him.

"Kumamon if you can't break out of this how are we supposed to save the world? You promised you'd keep me safe and help save the world yet you're not even trying to get out of this. Please I need you Kumamon you have to help me save my friends." Kentaro said as his Digivice glowed green and light shot out and penetrated the heart that held Kumamon causing Kumamon to be surrounded by the green light.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon!" Grizzlymon said as he turned to the others hearts and lunged at the hearts and attacked.

"Maul Attack!" he shouted as he used his claws and started wildly slashing at the hearts freeing everyone then he turned to WaruMonzaemon.

"This ends now, Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as his crescent glowed a bright green color and shot out at WaruMonzaemon denigrating the Digimon into Digicode which Grizzlymon absorbed .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Primary Village:**

Later the children made it back to Primary Village as they saw Talia, Seiya, their Digimon, Swanmon and all the baby Digimon waiting to greet them back safely. Talia and Seiya were waving at the other children and Digimon as Lunamon and Coronamon were jumping up and down with joy, as Swanmon and the babies cheered.

"Thank you so much for protecting our little Village, now these baby Digimon can grow up without fear and get back to their families." Swanmon said as the children came closer.

"You guys are awesome!" Seiya said.

"Thank you for saving our friends and protecting us yet again." Talia said as she bowed and Lunamon bowed next to her.

"How many times to I have to tell you Talia that's what friends do, they look out for each other." Ryuho said as he smiled and patted the girl on the head making Talia smile.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jagged Rocks:**

Meanwhile on top of a mountain stood a young boy looking down on the happiness below and standing next to him was a grey rabbit.

"Look at them Gazimon, so happy down there, they're not even looking for us." The boy said to the grey rabbit whom looked down at the children below.

"I see them down there and can't help but see what you mean Shinta but I think they are looking for you. They just stopped to help that Digimon." Gazimon said.

"No Gazimon you don't understand, they're not looking for me they're all glad him gone well I'll show them. Matadormon come out now!" Shinta demanded as a large Matador looking Clown like Digimon appeared next to the boy and looked at him.

"Yes Shinta you called." Matadormon said.

"I'll help you get rid of those two brats if you promise to take them away forever so I won't have to worry about them anymore." Shinta said with a malicious smirk on his face scaring Gazimon slightly.

Matadormon smiled back at Shinta with equal malice and said, "Right away sir but wouldn't you like to do it yourself?"

"You mean I can? How?" Shinta demanded.

"Here take this," Matadormon said as he help up a dark sphere and continued, "This orb will help your Gazimon Digivolve into a powerful Ultimate. Your friends won't be able to defeat him."

Shinta took the orb and his malicious smile grew as he held the orb towards Gazimon causing the rabbit to glow black and the world _Matrix Digivolution_ appeared.

Gazimon Matrix Digivolve to…Mephistomon." Mephistomon said as he appeared before Shinta and said, "I await your order master."

**To be continued:**


	7. And Then There Were Three

This chapter comes away from the main story a little but it'll give you info on why Shinta doesn't like his siblings and why he feels so left out and alone but don't worry the next chapter will get back to the main story. Think of this as a side story to the main one if you like.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And Then There were Three

_~Flashback~_

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kimura Residence**

"Mom can we go to the park today please? I want to go play ball." A young Shinta said to his mother Renee.

Renee was a dark tan colored woman that had long dark brown hair and she wore clothes that a Chinese woman would wear. Red shirt and dark brown pants with slip-on shoes and she didn't wear make-up, though she was rather pretty she looked much younger than she was. She was currently married to Kouichi and they had a happy and bouncy five-year-old boy named Shinta.

"Not today son we have something important to do." Renee said to her young son.

"Oh what are we doing today?" Shinta asked excitedly.

"First we have to go visit your father then get ready to go on our trip." Renee said.

"Oh boy a trip where are we going this time? Disneyland?" Shinta asked excitedly.

"No sweetheart we're going to France to see about enlarging our company." Renee said, "Which reminds me would you like to stay at your uncle Kouji's while we're away?

"No I'd much rather go with you we can take a tour and see all the sights and taste all the different foods. It'll be great." Shinta said.

"I see someone's happy about this so do you say wanna help me get the stuff backed?" Renee asked and Shinta happily nodded and helped.

That was how it had always been Renee and Kouichi were big time company owners and were constantly going to different countries to try and promote their company. Most of the time Shinta would go with them because he was young enough but soon he'd have to stay behind to go to school.

The trip went by without a problem and the family came back just in time for Shinta to start school which made Renee very happy. Shinta wasn't too happy to leave his mother at home while he went to school but she convinced him to go. Everything was fine for a few years before the parents decided to have another child.

"Shinta can you come here for a minute." Kouichi said one night after work as a young eight-year-old Shinta came running to his parents and was surprised to see them sitting looking thoughtful.

"What's the matter daddy?" Shinta asked as he crawled onto his father's lap and looked at his mother.

"Well dear how would you like to have a little brother or sister to play with?" Renee asked her son.

"Are you going to borrow a child from your friends?" Shinta asked innocently causing both parents to drop their heads and laugh.

"No we are not going to borrow one, we're going to have a one." Kouichi said as he patted his son.

"But then I won't be an only child anymore right." Shinta said.

"Well yes that is right but you'll have someone to play with." Renee said to her son.

"I'd rather you didn't have any more children, aren't I good enough?" Shinta said as he looked sadly at his parents.

"Well yes you are a good boy but we really would like to have a little girl." Renee said.

"I don't want any brothers or sisters I'm enough and that's good." Shinta said showing his stubbornness.

"Too bad because we just found out today that your mother is pregnant so you will have a little brother or sister." Kouichi said.

"Get rid of the baby then because I don't want any siblings." Shinta said causing his parents to gasp in shock and Kouichi smacked Shinta on the bottom and put the child down.

"How dare you say something horrible like that now go to your room and think about what you just said." Kouichi said.

Shinta looked at his parents with tears in his eyes and got angry, "Fine be happy with your new baby, I'm gonna run away!" he then ran to his room.

"Kouichi honey don't you think you're being too hard on him? He's just not used to the idea of a little brother and sister. It's partially our fault though hon because we waited so long to have another child that Shinta doesn't know what to think about it." Renee said trying to calm her husband down.

"Renee did you hear what he said, he wants us to get rid of the baby what child thinks like that? Most would be unhappy but not say something like that." Kouichi said to his wife.

"Honey he's just confused, I bet that as the months go by he'll get used to the idea of having a little brother or sister." Renee said as she kissed her husband then got up and walked down the hall.

"Shinta it's me can I come in?" Renee asked as she heard a muffled yes from behind the door and looked to see Shinta lying on his bed with his head under his pillow.

Renee walked over and sat down by her son and patted his back. "Why don't you want a brother or sister Shinta?"

"I don't want any brothers or sisters because you'll love them more than me." Shinta said.

"No we won't dear I promise you that we'll love you both the same." Renee said.

"Really?" Shinta asked as he looked at his mom and she nodded as he sniffled and nodded at her then hugged her.

As the months went by Shinta started to see that his parents had lied because they were completely ignoring him for parties for the baby that wasn't even born and getting things ready for said baby. As the months went by Shinta became distant from his parents and friends and started to take on a stoic and uncaring nature and when it came time for his 9th birthday he didn't even enjoy his party because he was upset about the baby being born.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jin-Nan Elementary:**

One clear sunny day Kouji came to pick Shinta up from school early and take him to the hospital because a special event was happening that day. It was March 12th at 12:30 in the afternoon and Shinta was brought down to the principals' office with his backpack and coat. Upon seeing Kouji he became confused as to why he was there and picking him up now instead of his parents.

"Why are you picking me up Uncle Kouji? Where are mom and dad?" Shinta asked his uncle as Kouji just smiled at the boy as he took his things and ushered the child out to his car.

Buckle up Shinta and I'll tell you where your parents are and why I'm here." Kouji said as he buckled up and turned to make sure Shinta was buckled.

"Your mother went to the hospital earlier today so she couldn't come get you and your dad is at the hospital with your mom." Kouji said as he started the car then drove out of the parking lot of the school.

"Is mom alright? Why is she at the hospital?" Shinta asked starting to get upset.

Kouji just laughed and said, "There's nothing to worry about Shinta your mom's at the hospital because she's going to have the baby soon that's all." Kouji said as he pulled into the hospital.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Japan Red Cross Medical Center:**

They both got out and headed for the hospital opening and walked inside to see lots of doctors and nurses running around. Kouji and Shinta walked up to the receptionist and Kouji said, "Renee Kimura please, is she able to have visitors?"

"Ah Mr. Minamoto she's expecting you, though you might not be able to see her at the moment if she's giving birth." The Nurse said as she handed Shinta a lollipop.

"Thank you madam, let's go Shinta ." Kouji said to the nurse as he took Shinta's hand and led him down the hall to Renee's room. Once there they saw Kouichi sitting outside the room and Kouji walked up to him.

"Kouichi why are you out here shouldn't you be in the room with your wife?" Kouji asked.

"I couldn't even be in there when Shinta was born; I can't stand the site of blood and someone being near my wife so I figured it'd be best to sit out here until the baby was born. I don't want another repeat of what happened last time." Kouichi said with a sigh.

"What happened last time Kouichi?" Kouji said and looked at Kouichi to see the man lower his head.

"I hit the doctor and knocked him out." Kouichi said.

"You did what? How could you hit the doctor Kouichi." Kouji said.

"Not again Mr. Kimura I've told you it's mandatory for the doctor to do that." A Nurse said causing Kouji to become embarrassed for being loud.

"I didn't hit the doctor that's why I'm here and not in there." Kouichi said as he pointed to the door.

"Oh good well let me go in and see how things are going." The nurse said as she walked into the room and closed the door. The next thing the two men knew the door was opened and a nurse can out with a grin on her face.

"Congratulation Mr. Kimura you have two very beautiful and healthy babies, a boy and a girl." The nurse said with a smile.

"Twins way to go Kouichi." Kouji said as he patted his brother on the back.

"Two…two…twins" Kouichi said shocked.

"Yes would you like to see them? They're both healthy." The nurse said as she took Kouichi's hand and led him into the room. Once inside he saw his wife holding two beautiful children and Kouichi walked over as he looked down and saw the babies for the first time.

Renee looked at the babies as she said, "He looks just like you Kouichi."

"She looks just like you though." Kouichi said to his wife.

"What should we name them?" Renee asked as she looked at Kouichi for the first time since he arrived in the room.

"Talia for the girl because it means blooming and Seiya for the boy because it means True Valley." Kouichi said.

"Blooming true valley, I like it how'd you come up with those names that go together so well it's almost like you knew we'd be having twins." Renee said.

"Just a coincident that's all dear." Kouichi said as he kissed his wife and took the little girl from her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kimura Residence**

Once the babies were home the family continued to ignore Shinta and the babies got all the attention in Shinta's eyes. As the babies grew so did Shinta's resentment of them and by their 3rd birthday Shinta downright hated the twins especially Talia because it turned out that Talia had a weak immune system due to some birth defect and was constantly getting sick. At first the doctor said Talia's immune system wasn't working but as time went by it should start to work but slowly and weakly. Every time Talia got sick Shinta's anger at the child grew until one day he tried to get back at her.

"Talia come outside and play with me." Shinta said as he got a ball and went outside to the back yard.

Once Talia got to the back yard Shinta threw the ball as hard as he could and knocked the child to the floor causing her to hit her head and blood started gushing out of the child's head. Seiya seeing the whole thing ran to get his mother who rushed Talia to the hospital and 18 stitches later brought the child home. Once home she lashed out at Shinta and struck the boy which surprised Shinta because his father was the one to lash out and punish him. His mom only ever grounded him but never hit him. As time went by Shinta grew increasingly angry with Talia and by the time he was 14 all his built up rage and anger turned into hate and he constantly told Talia he hated her causing the girl to begin hating herself.


	8. Friend or Foe?

I was on a Digimon website today to try and find more Ultimate Digimon for the children to face when I noticed the Olympus Twelve Gods and noticed I had three Digimon from that list so I decided to go for one more from that list. So far I have Kumamon Digivolving into Marsmon, Lunamon Digivolving into Dianamon and Coronamon Digivolving into Apollomon and that's three of the six known Digimon and the last one is Merukimon which I now have Koemon Digivolving to. So Koemon's new Digivolutions are as follows Singemon, Koemon, Apemon, Makuramon and Merukimon. The last two remaining will show up in the story somewhere but I'm not going to say when or where.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friend or Foe? Shinta Comes to Terms

**Jagged Rocks:**

On top of a mountain stood a young boy looking down on the happiness below and standing next to him was a grey rabbit.

"Look at them Gazimon, so happy down there, they're not even looking for us." The boy said to the grey rabbit whom looked down at the children below.

"I see them down there and can't help but see what you mean Shinta but I think they are looking for you. They just stopped to help that Digimon." Gazimon said.

"No Gazimon you don't understand, they're not looking for me, they're all glad I'm gone well I'll show them. Matadormon come out now!" Shinta demanded as a large Matador looking Clown like Digimon appeared next to the boy and looked at him.

"Yes Shinta you called." Matadormon said.

"I'll help you get rid of those two brats if you promise to take them away forever so I won't have to look at them anymore." Shinta said with a malicious smirk on his face scaring Gazimon slightly.

Matadormon smiled back at Shinta with equal malice and said, "Right away sir but wouldn't you like to do it yourself?"

"You mean I can? How?" Shinta demanded.

"Here take this," Matadormon said as he help up a dark sphere and continued, "This orb will help your Gazimon Digivolve into a powerful Ultimate. Your friends won't be able to defeat him."

Shinta took the orb and his malicious smile grew as he held the orb towards Gazimon causing the rabbit to glow black and the world _Matrix Digivolution_ appeared.

Gazimon Matrix Digivolve to….Mephistomon." Mephistomon said as he appeared before Shinta and said, "I await your order master."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drive Savanna:**

The children had just set out to begin looking for Trailmon so they could find Shinta when Matadormon and a large two legged goat Digimon appeared in front of them.

"What do you want Matadormon, we're busy looking for Shinta." Ryuho said.

"You don't have to look anymore for here I am." Shinta said as he came out from behind the large goat Digimon.

"Niisan you're alright, I'm so glad." Talia said as she ran towards him only to have the large Goat Digimon slam its hand down to stop Talia. Talia swayed as she stumbled back and Lunamon fell off her head.

"What's the matter niisan? We were looking all over for you." Talia said.

"Yeah right Mephistomon attack now!" Shinta said as Mephistomon nodded and attacked.

"Black Sabotage!" Mephistomon shouted as he formed a large black cloud that shot out black balls of energy destroying anything in its path.

The Digimon and children jumped to get out of the way of the black balls so as not to get destroyed, while the children were running around and jumping out of the way Matadormon grabbed Talia and Seiya and backed off.

"Mephistomon get them they're still alive!" Shinta shouted.

"Ryuho we have to do something or else we won't be able to survive much longer." Dracomon said.

"Right, Dracomon Digivolve." Ryuho said as he grabbed his Digivice and a blue light came off and Dracomon digivolved.

"Dracomon Digivolve to….Coredramon! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon shouted as he unleashed a blue flame.

"Hawkmon help Dracomon out." Tomoko said as her Digivice glowed Red and Hawkmon digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon. Tempest Wing." Halsemon said as she spun at Mephistomon.

"Kumamon get in there and help!" Kentaro said as his Digivice glowed green and Kumamon digivolved.

Kumamon Digivolve to….Grizzlymon! Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as he fired a green beam at Mephistomon.

"Koemon lets go." Haruka said as her Digivice glowed purple and Koemon digivolved.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon! Metallic Fur!" Apemon shouted as he attacked.

All the Digimon's attacks bounced off Mephistomon and the Digimon didn't even feel it, the Digimon tried different attacks to try and stop Mephistomon but nothing seemed to work.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he slashed at Mephistomon.

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon said as he slammed his fiery tail into Mephistomon.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon said as she shot red beams from her eyes at Mephistomon.

Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb!" Apemon said as he called forth fiery black monkeys to attack Mephistomon.

Meanwhile Talia and Seiya were in the grip of Matadormon and trying to get free as Coronamon and Lunamon attacked Matadormon but nothing worked and they couldn't Digivolve.

Lunamon ran over to Shinta to try and knock some sense into the boy, "Shinta what are you doing? Do you really hate your brother and sister that much to try and kill them? I thought you were nicer than that look what you did to poor Gazimon. He's gone crazy because of your anger towards Talia. She knows you hate her so she tries to not get in your way. She's sorry she's constantly in your way but are you really willing to let Talia and Seiya be killed by Matadormon? I can guarantee that he'll destroy them one way or the other." Shinta looked at Lunamon then remembered something from the past he had forgotten.

* * *

~Flashback~

_It was Shinta's 14__th__ birthday but Talia was sick yet again so they canceled the party to get her better, Shinta was angry and stayed in his room as he saw his brother outside in the yard playing in the mud and walked back to his bed. He was lying in bed when a knock was heard and Shinta not wanting to see anyone told the person to get lost but the knocking persisted and Shinta after five minutes of knocking got fed up and went to the door._

_He opened the door to see his brother all covered in mud holding a mud pie and Talia flushed holding a present. Shinta looked at the two and then saw the trail of mud coming up the stairs and to his door he looked down at the children and couldn't help but laugh at them._

"_What are you doing with mud in the house? Mom's gonna freak." Shinta said as he let the two into his room._

"_We had to celebrate niisan's birthday somehow. I'm sorry I'm sick again niisan I didn't mean to." Talia said as she coughed and Seiya looked over at her and grabbed a muddy tissue from his pocket._

_Seiya but the pie on the table as he got sticks and put them into the pie and looked at Shinta expectantly but when Shinta made no move to blow out the sticks Seiya said, "Blow out the candles like this." And he blew on the sticks to blow them out._

"_Those aren't candles they're sticks and that's not cake it's a muddy mess." Shinta said with a frown._

"_Pretend it's a cake I'm not allowed to cook." Seiya said with a grumpy look causing Shinta to laugh at him._

"_Ok, ok I'll blow them out." Shinta said as he blew the 'candles' out and Talia gave him her gift which he opened to see the watch he had been wanting._

"_How'd you manage to get this?" he asked as took the watch out and put it on. _

"_Momma helped us get it and warp it, we put our money together and momma pitched in with what we didn't have." Seiya said with a muddy smile causing Shinta to laugh again only to be stopped by Talia coughing again and leaning on the chair by his desk. Shinta scooped Talia up and placed her on the bed._

"_You shouldn't be up with a fever brat, you want to get worse?" Shinta said as he glared at the child angry._

"_I couldn't miss niisan's birthday because I was sick; I love you and want you to be happy." Talia said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

~End Flashback~

* * *

'Oh yeah that was one of my best birthdays.' Shinta said snapping out of his daze to see the Digimon fighting Mephistomon and Talia and Seiya in Matadormon's grip.

"Gazimon I'm sorry I forced you to digivolve this way please come back to your senses." Shinta begged. Mephistomon ignored his pleas and continued to attack the others.

"Dark Cloud!" Mephistomon shouted as a black cloud appeared overhead and Dark bolts of Lightning came crashing down on the Champions knocking them back and injuring them.

Grizzlymon and Halsemon had snuck behind Mephistomon to get Talia and Seiya out of Matadormon's grip, but the dark cloud came down on them and sent them flying into the others knocking the Champions out and forcing all of the Digimon to dedigivolve into their rookie forms.

"Lunamon help them please." Talia cried out in pain as her Digivice glowed a bright orange color and Lunamon digivolved as Seiya Digivice glowed a bright yellow color causing Coronamon to digivolve too.

"Lunamon Digivolve to….Lekismon." Lunamon said as she digivolved into a large white rabbit.

"Coronamon Digivolve to…Firamon." Coronamon said as he digivolved into a large fiery lion.

"Tear Arrow." Lekismon said as she fired moon shaped arrows at Mephistomon hitting the Digimon and sending it forward.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon said as his body caught on fire and he charged at Mephistomon setting the Digimon on Fire. Mephistomon cried out in pain as it stumbled forward but he got up turned around and attacked.

"Black Sabotage!" Mephistomon shouted as he formed a large black cloud that shot out black balls of energy right at the Digimon. The attacked nicked Lekismon but she still stood strong.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon said as he slashed at Mephistomon leaving a large gash in the Digimon's stomach causing Mephistomon to cry out in pain again.

"Firamon be careful remember that's our friend Gazimon." Lekismon said, "Let's use our Ultimate attack on him to try and purify him." Lekismon said.

"Right, Fire Bomb!" Firamon shouted as he fired flaming bombs at Mephistomon.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon said as she also fired bombs of darkness with moons on them at Mephistomon.

The two attacks combined and destroyed Mephistomon causing the Digimon to turn into a Digiegg and land motionless on the ground at Shinta's feet. The two Digimon then turned towards Matadormon and attacked.

"Fira Claw! Firamon said as he charged at Matadormon.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon said as she kicked Matadormon hard.

"Thousand Arrow!" Matadormon said as lots of sharp Arrows came hurtling towards Firamon and Lekismon.

The Digimon simply sidestepped the attack and charge Matadormon but Matadormon jumped and kicked the two Digimon with his sharp feet sending the Digimon into the ground and dedigivolving them on the spot. Matadormon then grabbed an unconscious Coronamon and Lunamon and disappear into a puff of black smoke.

"Talia! Seiya!" Shinta shouted as the black cloud disappeared.

**To be continued:**


	9. Mission Rescue Talia and Seiya Part 1

Introducing a new Digimon in this chapter my Digimon partner Kougamon a cream and green colored Wolf Digimon. In this story it will be a reference to Renee having Kougamon as her character. Renee's name was originally gonna be Talia but I wanted the daughter to have that name because I wanted a name that went well with Seiya and Talia does so I renamed the mother Renee. I got Kougamon's name from Inuyasha because the wolf demon leader from Inuyasha is named Kouga and it means Steel Fang which fits perfectly with him. Wolves have very sharp teeth that could almost be Steel. I'll probably write a side story to this one to give you more in depth of what Kougamon is talking about.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mission Rescue Talia and Seiya Part 1

**Drive Savanna:**

"Talia! Seiya!" Shinta shouted as the black cloud disappeared.

"Way to go now what are we supposed to do?" Tomoko said.

"Rescue them of course, that's the only option Tomoko." Kentaro said.

"But how are we supposed to do that? We don't know where Matadormon took them. For all we know the little ones could be dead." Tomoko said sadly.

"Don't say that Tomoko we'll find them alive and we'll kick Matadormon's ass." Ryuho said.

"Yeah don't worry Tomoko we'll get those kids back, just thinking about kicking Matadormon's ass is making me jumpy." Dracomon said as he started getting really excited.

While the other children were arguing over what to do Shinta picked up the Light Bluish purple egg and walked over to the other four children and said, "Matadormon will keep them alive for now because he mentioned something about his master wanting to use the twins power to take over the Digital World."

"You could have mentioned that you idiot!" Ryuho shouted then turned to the others and said, "We have to find them as soon as possible. Someone figure something out."

"Perhaps I can be of service to you." A regal voice said as a cream colored wolf came out of the forest and turned to the children.

The wolf was the size of a bear cub and he had three large sharp claws on each of his paws. His chest as well as his ears and tail tip were a dark green color. His tail tip split into three sharp points and his ears stood straight and looked about as big as rabbit ears but more doglike. He had large brown eyes and a long snout that had large fangs sticking out of his mouth. His legs were long and muscular and his paws were big to compensate the large white claws sticking out. All in the all the Digimon looked rather intimidating.

"Who are you?" Kumamon asked as he stood in front of Kentaro as the other Digimon got in front of their children in order to protect them should this Digimon decide to attack.

"The name's Kougamon and who are you? Do you by any chance know a young girl named Renee? I smelled her scent coming from this way but it smelled different so I thought she was hurt." Kougamon said.

"Kougamon my dear boy, how are you doing nowadays?" Bokomon said as he came into view and hugged the Digimon causing the Digimon to purr in satisfaction.

"Bokomon how do you know that Digimon and how does it know my mother?" Shinta said.

"Your mother, boy what are you talking about? Renee is not old enough to have a kid and especially one as rude as you." Kougamon said walking towards Shinta as he gave the boy a long sniff before he backed up and growled at the boy.

Then he turned to Bokomon and said, "Bokomon what is the meaning of this? That boy smells like a mix of Kouichi and Renee but why. If that boy did anything to Renee I'll slice his throat and make sure he can never lay a hand on her again." He growled lowly after he finished speaking.

"Uh Kougamon it's been 25 years since Renee was here, she is now in her thirties with three children." Bokomon said nervously.

"What do you mean 25 years? Impossible because it was just yesterday that Renee left and you're telling me it has been 25 years." Kougamon demanded angry.

"Well you see my boy remember when Takuya and the others came to look for Renee with you, when you found her she was incased in ice and no matter what anyone did they couldn't get her out . You sacrificed yourself to free Renee and got incased in the ice. To you it may have only been a few days or months but in reality it's been 25 years." Bokomon explained.

"That's right I remember now but what do you mean she has three kids, did she have them with Kouichi? If she did I'll kill him." Kougamon said with a growl.

"Kougamon if you don't mind my asking why do you dislike Kouichi so much?" Tomoko asked the wolf.

"He stole Renee away from me that is why. It was always me and Renee but as soon as Kouichi came into the picture Renee spent more time with him than me." Kougamon said.

"That's to be expected because Digimon and humans have to part ways some day." Bokomon said.

"Yeah it's not like Humans and Digimon can stay together forever." Neemon said.

"You mean once we save this world we'll have to leave our Digimon behind." Kentaro said.

"Yes my boy that is how things are meant to be." Bokomon said.

"That's so sad I don't want to lose Hawkmon I love her. She's one of my best friends." Tomoko said as she looked at Hawkmon whom looked back at her.

"You're my best friend too, Tomoko." Hawkmon said as she hugged Tomoko.

"Have you forgotten we have to find Talia and Seiya, get a move on it guys." Ryuho demanded.

"We didn't forget lay off will ya." Haruka said.

"Kougamon can you find my brother and sister?" Shinta said to the wolf as the wolf looked up at him with a frown.

"Yes I can help you locate your younger brother and sister so long as I have their scent to follow. Do you have anything with the children's scent on it." Kougamon asked.

"Um we don't have anything with their scents on it sorry, no clothes or anything like that." Ryuho said as Kougamon sniffed Dracomon.

"This Digimon has lots of scents on it and two of the more prominent one are of two young humans perhaps your brother and sister." Kougamon said as he took a better sniff of Dracomon.

"Hey yeah Dracomon carried the children a lot so perhaps he does have their scent on him." Ryuho said getting hopeful as Kougamon began sniffing the ground and then he turned to the children.

"I have their scent but it's pretty far away it'd take forever to get there with you guys so….Kougamon Digivolve to…Fangmon." Kougamon said as he was able to Digivolve into a large green and black wolf.(Fangmon is normally Red but I made this version of Fangmon green to match Kougamon better. There are two different colors to Terriermon and Agumon so why not Fangmon.)

"Can any of your Digimon digivolve into fast land animals?" Fangmon said.

"Mine can ready Kumamon." Kentaro said as his Digivice turned green and Kumamon Digivolved.

"Kumamon digivolve to….Grizzlymon." Grizzlymon said as he digivolved

"Hawkmon you digivolve to ok." Tomoko said as her Digivice glowed red.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon." Halsemon said as she Digivolved as well.

Halsemon bent down as Tomoko, Haruka and Koemon climbed on her back and Grizzlymon bent down as Ryuho, Dracomon and Kentaro climbed onto his back. Fangmon bent down as Shinta Climbed on his back along with Bokomon and Neemon. Shinta held his egg close to him and as the three Digimon got up and took off running and Halsemon took to the sky his egg began to move. Shinta looked down at the Egg as it hatched into a Pagumon and it looked up at Shinta with a confused look.

"Look at that my boy it seems your egg hatched into a newly formed Pagumon, how nice." Bokomon said.

"Pagumon I'm sorry I made you digivolve that way. I'm the worst tamer ever." Shinta said as he hugged Pagumon.

"Um who are you and how do you know my name kid." Pagumon said.

"Pagumon don't you remember me? It's me Shinta I'm your human partner." Shinta said to Pagumon.

"No you're not I don't have a human partner. Why in the world would want one?" Pagumon said.

"Bokomon what's wrong with Pagumon, he doesn't seem to remember me." Shinta said.

"I'm not too surprised he doesn't remember you, you did after force him to digivolve and loose his senses." Bokomon said.

Shinta looked at Pagumon sadly as he hugged the little Digimon and tears started to form in his eyes, he kept saying he was sorry to Pagumon but Pagumon just stared at him as if he lost his mind. Then Pagumon remember all the things that happened up until now and he slapped Shinta in the face with his large ears. Shinta was stunned and looked up to see Pagumon looking at him angrily.

"Where's the Shinta I know? This new Shinta bites and so will I if you don't stop right now." Pagumon said.

"Pagumon you remember me, I thought you lost your memories of me." Shinta said looking at Pagumon with a small smile.

"Yes I remember you but not this you I remember you being a stoic and uncaring individual not an emotional wreak like you are now." Pagumon said causing Shinta to smile as he grabbed Pagumon and hugged him causing the little Digimon to wiggle and try to get out of the death grip Shinta had on him. As the Digimon and child talked Fangmon caught up to Matadormon and stopped beside a cave that was dark inside.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chrome Mines:**

"Is this where they are Fangmon?" Ryuho asked as Grizzlymon stopped next to Fangmon and Ryuho looked over at the Digimon.

"Yes they are just inside the cave here." Fangmon said.

"Ok guys it's now or never let's rescue Talia and Seiya." Ryuho said as he jumped off of Grizzlymon and looked at Dracomon with his Digivice out and it glowed blue as Dracomon digivolved as Haruka's Digivice glowed purple and Koemon Digivolved.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon!" Dracomon shouted.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon!" Koemon said.

Shinta got off the back of Fangmon with Bokomon and Neemon as he stared at the other children and Digimon as they digivolved into their Champion forms as Shinta looked at Pagumon whom looked like he wanted to Digivolve along with the others.

**To be continued:**


	10. Mission Rescue Talia and Seiya Part 2

This chapter is what was happening while the other children were getting ready to rescue Talia and Seiya and their Digimon. So you could say this is Talia and Seiya's views.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mission Rescue Talia and Seiya Part 2

**Chrome Mines:**

Matadormon appeared inside a dark damp cave with Talia and Seiya in one hand and their unconscious Digimon in the other hand. Talia and Seiya were crying because they were captured and their Digimon hurt.

"Shut up already you stupid children before I shut you up." Matadormon said as he threw Coronamon and Lunamon into separate cages and then he threw Talia and Seiya in cages on the opposite side of the cave.

The cages were hanging down from the ceiling and there were two on each side making it easy to separate anything if need be. Matadormon looked at Talia and Seiya and began contemplating whether to give the children to his master or use their power to overthrow his master and take over the world himself. The sniffing of the two children finally grated on his nerves and he glared at the two children which caused them to shutter in fear.

"You two will do exactly as I say and you'll be able to live a little longer. I need your power to overthrow my master and take over the world." Matadormon said with a laugh causing the two children to tense and become increasing fearful.

"Like we'd help you after you controlled our brother and his Digimon, in your dreams tough guy." Seiya said acting strong and not fearful only to wince when Matadormon took his cage and swung it into the cave wall.

"Listen here little boy you have a lot of nerve to talk back to me, if you don't want anything to happen to your sister or Digimon I suggest you do everything I say got it." Matadormon said.

"Yes I get it but I'm still not helping you and neither is Talia, right?" Seiya asked as he looked at his sister and she looked terrified of the large Digimon but once she saw the expression on her brother's face she nodded and gave Matadormon her best glare.

"You can't control me like you did niichan." Talia said.

"Oh but my dear I did not control your brother he willingly let me give his Digimon the darkness orb that digivolved his partner. He wanted to help because he wanted to get rid of you two once and for all. It's all the truth even if you don't believe me." Matadormon said.

"That may have been true but he has changed and now he's gonna kick your butt." Seiya said.

"I think not child because I'm gonna get him and those others before they even get the chance to attack with the help of your Digimon that is." Matadormon said as he turned towards the unconscious Digimon but before he could open the cage a Blue Flame shot towards him.

"You're not getting those Digimon and that's final, I'll destroy you before you hurt either the Digimon or Children." Coredramon said as he and the other Digimon appeared at the cave entrance. Talia and Seiya looked over at the door and got happy to see their friends there.

"Yea we're saved." Seiya said.

"Not yet Sei-kun but really soon." Talia said.

"Halsemon attack!" Tomoko said as Halsemon jumped towards Matadormon.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon said as she sent a beam of red light from her eyes at Matadormon.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon said as he threw his bone at Matadormon.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon said as he blasted blue flames.

"Crescent Dawn." Grizzlymon said as his crescent glowed a bright green color and shot out.

The attacks bounced off of Matadormon again as he attacked as well, "Butterfly Stopping Trumpet Kick!" Matadormon said as he kicked wildly and it looked like a lot of butterflies as he twirled and spun his legs causing him to injure all the Digimon.

Shinta was standing at the base of the cave with Pagumon in his arms and watched the children fighting. "Pagumon I wish you'd digivolve so we can help my brother and sister."

"I can I just have to try." Pagumon said as he glowed and digivolved. "Pagumon Digivolve to…Gazimon."

"_Gazimon you're back, can you climb the wall and get to Talia and Seiya._" Shinta whispered to him.

"_I can try but with my sharp claws I should be able to. Fangmon can you catch them once I open the door._" Gazimon said.

"_Can do._" Fangmon said as he got into position.

Gazimon started to climb up the wall and moved over to Talia and Seiya and raised a finger to his lips as he silenced the twins. The two children nodded and watched as Gazimon jumped onto the cage and started to pick the lock with his claws. The other Digimon seeing this kept Matadormon busy as Gazimon set to work. He first freed Seiya whom jumped onto Fangmon's back and slid down his large tail to Shinta and stood next to him. Then Gazimon set to work on Talia's cage when Matadormon caught on to what they were doing.

"Get away from that you little Digimon, I thought you died." Matadormon said as he swung at Gazimon causing the Digimon to fall and Shinta cried out in shock at Gazimon and his Digivice glowed black as the world _Digivolution_ appeared.

"Gazimon Digivolve to….Wizardmon. Electro Squall." Wizardmon said as he called forth a Thunder Cloud and Thunder rained down on Matadormon seriously injuring the Digimon.

Then he used his wand to smash the lock on Talia's cage and took her and set her down by Shinta whom hugged the girl close and Talia hugged him back with tears in her eyes. Wizardmon then turned and smashed the locks on Coronamon and Lunamon's cages as he got the Digimon and tossed them over to Talia and Seiya whom caught both their Digimon and hugged them close.

Wizardmon then turned towards Matadormon ready to attack again when he was stopped by a black light that shot out of the back of the cave causing Wizardmon to jump out of the way. Where the attack landed caused the ground to erode and a large female type Digimon came out to look at the kids and Matadormon.

"Matadormon the master is very angry with you." The Digimon said.

"Lilithmon get out of here I'm in the middle of a battle!" Matadormon said as he glared at the Digimon.

"No Matadormon it is you who are out...out of time that is. How dare you not bring those children to me like I said. You were planning on overpowering me and that will not be stood for." A thunderous voice said as a large portal appeared reveling a large Digimon's outline.

"Ma…master I was not going to overpower you I was simple going to bring the children to you later that is all." Matadormon said.

"Silence Matadormon you were going to use those children to overpower me and take over the world or have you forgotten minion I can hear and see everything you do." The large Digimon said.

"But master I was simply going to see what kind of power you needed from these two, they seem like ordinary humans to me." Matadormon said.

"No Matadormon you know their power and that is why they must be mine. Lilithmon kill Matadormon and bring me those children." The large Digimon shouted as he glared at Matadormon.

"Master wait I can be of assistance to you still don't kill me." Matadormon pleaded.

"I will not tolerate any Digimon disobeying me and that is final Matadormon. You betrayed me now face the price. Lilithmon do away with him this instant." The large Digimon shouted.

"Right away master, well Matadormon it's been fun but now you must die. Razor Nail!" Lilithmon said as she racked her golden nails through Matadormon killing the Digimon immediately and then turned toward the children ready to attack them as well. The Digimon got in front of their children as they got ready to attack.

"Darkness Love!" Lilithmon shouted as she made a black cloud ascend on the Digimon and immediately dedigivloved the Digimon into their In-Training forms. The Digimon tried to get up but couldn't and all fell to the ground limply. Wizardmon was the only one left standing and attacked.

"Electro Squall." Wizardmon said but the attack had no effect on Lilithmon and she just laughed at the champion.

"You are way out of your league little guy, I'm a Mega and a very powerful one at that, those wimpy little attacks won't do anything to me." Lilithmon said as she got ready to attack only to have her master speak.

"Lilithmon I changed my mind let them go for now we need to get ready if I am to take over the World. Do not fear children for my minions shall be back for those two little ones so until then keep them safe." The Digimon said with a laugh as the portal and Lilithmon disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drive Savanna:**

Later all the children walked out of the cave with their Digimon and started to travel backwards towards the place where the Trailmon was supposed to be so they could board it and go somewhere else in the Digital World.

"Ok Lunamon and Coronamon since we are the only ones able to digivolve into Champions now we have to protect the children until their Digimon digivolve into rookies again got it." Gazimon said as he followed Shinta whom was walking with Talia on one side of him and Seiya on the other. The three siblings were walking at the back of the ground and Ryuho was still at the front followed by Tomoko and Haruka and then Kentaro and finally Shinta, Talia and Seiya.

"Right." The two young Digimon said as they rode on their children's head and shoulder.

"Ryuho is it ok to leave Talia and Seiya back there with Shinta considering he attacked us once because of them." Babydmon said as he rode on Ryuho's shoulder, he had his tail wrapped around Ryuho's arm so he wouldn't fall off. The rest of the kids were holding their Digimon so they could move faster towards the Trailmon.

"I don't think he's going to try anything on them right now; at least not with all of us already weary of him because of his previous betrayal." Ryuho said as he continued to walk.

**To be continued:**


	11. The Dragons Have It!

The Dragons Have It

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drive Savanna:**

The children had successfully located the train tracks and were currently looking for the Trailmon that was supposed to be here.

"Well where is this stupid Trailmon anyways? From the looks of this place there hasn't been a train here in ages." Haruka said with a frown.

"Must you always complain about every little thing? It's getting really annoying and just proves how childish you are." Shinta said with a scowl.

"Like you have anything to say, or have you forgotten that you betrayed us and almost got not only our Digimon killed but also your brother and sister." Ryuho said with a frown.

"Why you…" Shinta started but was silenced by the sound of a train coming their way.

"Did someone want a Trailmon? I am the only Trailmon that is still around and I travel all over the Digital World." A voice said as a wormlike train appeared before them.

"Excuse me but did you just say you were a Trailmon?" Kentaro asked with a confused look.

"That thing can't be a Trailmon it's a worm and Trailmon are supposed to be trains." Haruka said with frown.

"How do you know you've never seen one…" Ryuho said with a glare as he turned back to the wormlike creature, "Don't mind her we don't." Ryuho added with a smirk as Haruka glared at him.

"Well I am a Digimon and a Trailmon at that and it has been a while since I've seen children here, the last time was a group of kids by the names of…" Trailmon said as he trailed off trying to think of the children's names.

"Could their names have been Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki and Kouichi?" Kentaro asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes that's the names of the kids I was thinking of, how did you know their names?" Trailmon asked.

"Believe it or not but the seven of us are the children of them. Tomoki's my dad." Kentaro said.

"Takuya is my dad." Ryuho said with a huge smile.

"Kouji and Izumi are my parents." Tomoko said shyly.

"Junpei's my dad." Haruka said.

"Kouichi is our daddy!" Seiya said excitedly as he pointed to Shinta and Talia.

"The Digidestants were your parents then by all means hop on board wherever you need to go I'll take you there." Trailmon said as he opened his doors.

The children started to get on and once on they took their seats Trailmon started moving. Once they were comfortable on the Trailmon they started to discuss their next plan of action.

"What are we gonna do now? We have no reason to go up to the upper forest since we have found Shinta. Plus we've met the Grand Master at least seen his shadow and we know he wants Talia and Seiya." Tomoko said.

"Our top priority is to protect the little ones and not let them fall into the Grand Master's clutches again." Ryuho said as he looked at the children whom at the moment were looking out the window with Lunamon and Coronamon between them.

"Look at that Lunamon the trees are going by so fast." Coronamon said excited.

"Of course they are small fry after all we are on a moving Train. It's not like when we're walking." Gazimon said as he looked around Shinta at Coronamon.

"Don't call me small fry and I know that it's just amazing that we're moving fast that's all." Coronamon said angrily at Gazimon.

"Come on boys lets be nice to each other okay?" Lunamon said as she looked at Coronamon then around him at Gazimon.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand here. What are we gonna do? We don't know where to go and how to find this Grand Master." Poromon said from Tomoko's lap.

"We'll just keep heading north we have to run into him eventually." Babydmon said.

"Boy you really are dumb just heading north won't insure us a confrontation with that Master." Singemon said.

"Hey I'm not dumb why don't you say that to my face ya ball of fur." Babydmon said as he jumped down onto the floor.

"My pleasure" Singemon said as he too jumped down and attacked Babydmon, "Tail Whack!" he said as he slammed his tail into Babydmon.

"Is that all you got? I barely felt it, Hot Gas." Babydmon said as he fired gas at Singemon.

"Singemon stop this right now, Ryuho control your Digimon." Haruka shouted as she tried to stop Singemon.

"Me why don't you tell your Digimon to be nice" Ryuho said as he tried to stop Babydmon, "Come on buddy he's not worth it."

"Not worth it well I'll have you know he's smarter than your Digimon." Haruka shot back.

"Said that again and you'll pay." Ryuho said.

"Come on guys stop this you're only making things worse." Kentaro said.

"Yes please stop fighting Babydmon, Singemon." Calumon said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two Digimon yelled causing Calumon to become angry and he jumped on Singemon's back and tried to push him to the ground while Babydmon jumped at Calumon causing a three Digimon pile up.

"Stop this right now you'll only hurt yourselves and you won't be able to protect your children." Poromon said.

"Oh look at miss goody-two-shoes over there trying to be an adult well let me tell you chick you're no better than us." Babydmon said causing Poromon to become angry and jump at him causing all four baby Digimon to start fighting.

"This is enough, Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon said as he fired gas at the Digimon sending all babies to the floor and paralyzed, "Babies…" he added and then sat down by Shinta.

"Gazimon that was uncalled for, you didn't have to attack them they're only babies after all." Lunamon said as she glared at Gazimon.

"They asked for it and I didn't hurt them that was a weak Stun Blast they'll be fine in a few minutes." Gazimon said as he turned away from Lunamon causing the little Digimon to sigh and turn towards the little Digimon.

"She does have a point that was a little uncalled for Gazimon." Shinta said causing his Digimon to huff and ignore him. He looked to the little Digimon to see them get up and glare at Gazimon.

"I won't forget this Gazimon and when you least expect it pow." Babydmon said only to have Coronamon jump down and put a hand over his mouth quieting the Digimon.

"Shhhhhh, everyone hid." Coronamon whispered as he put his finger to his mouth to quiet the babies.

"Why do we have to hide? What's going on Corona." Seiya said.

"There's a big Digimon coming this way and he looks mad." Coronamon said as he pointed at the window behind Lunamon causing the Digimon to turn around and see a golden light coming towards them.

"That's just the setting sun Corona I thought you of all people would recognize that being born from the sun and all." Lunamon said.

"And you should know that the sun sets in the west and we are heading north." Coronamon said as the creature drew near, "Hide now" he said as he took Seiya's hand and pulled the little boy to the floor then pushed him under the bench. Lunamon did the same with Talia and then climbed on her head as Coronamon climbed on Seiya's head. Shinta crawled under the bench as well but Gazimon didn't follow.

"Gazimon get under here before that thing attacks." Shinta said.

"Why should I when I can stand and fight." Gazimon said as he stood up and got ready for a fight.

"I wanna fight, I wanna fight" Babydmon said as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"No you're a baby and babies can't fight." Gazimon said as he shoved Babydmon under the bench on the right side of the Trailmon car.

"Come on guys let's hid for now since our Digimon are in their In-Training forms and wait." Ryuho said as he climbed under the bench and grabbed Babydmon and held the little Digimon close with a hand over his mouth. The others followed suit and soon all the children were hiding while holding their Digimon. Shinta grabbed Gazimon's arm and pulled the reluctant Digimon under the bench and waited.

Soon the Digimon came closer and reveled himself to be a Golden armored Digimon with two large swords in each hand and a large blue cape on his back. He stopped the Trailmon with his hands and spoke, "Where are those Children and their Digimon? I must find out for I am to challenge them."

"What children are you talking about I have no children on board." Trailmon said as he looked at the Digimon. While we was conversing with the Digimon Bokomon snuck a peek.

"_This could be a problem that's Grademon and he's an Ultimate Warrior type Digimon. He attacks __with his "Double Sword Grade Alpha", he cuts the enemy with great sword skills and god like speed._" Bokomon whispered to the kids.

"_That sounds like a great battle lets fight him Ryuho._" Babydmon pleaded.

"_I'm not sure if we should battle that Digimon if what Bokomon said is true then I wouldn't want to meet that Digimon._" Ryuho said.

"_Why are you so scared we've fought Digimon before what's the difference this time._" Babydmon said.

"_One thing is that you're a baby Digimon and not able to fight back like you would if you were a rookie and that's an Ultimate._" Ryuho said.

"_Since when have you become a chicken? Last time I checked you loved battling._" Babydmon said.

Back outside Grademon heard the voices of children coming from the car so he tipped the Trailmon over and sent the children spilling out of the car they were in. They all landed with a thud and the Digimon rolled as Grademon came into view and looked down on the children.

"So you are the cause of the happenings in the Digital World! Now be prepared to die!" Grademon said as he raised his swords to swing down on the children when the In-Training Digimon jumped to protect their humans.

"Babydmon digivolve to…Dracomon; Baby Breath!" Dracomon said as he breathed fire at Grademon.

Poromon digivolve to…Hawkmon, Buzz Saw!" she said as she threw her head feather at Grademon.

Singemon digivolve to…Koemon, Baby Sling!" he said as he fired pachinko balls at Grademon.

Calumon digivolve to…Kumamon, Bear Fist!" Kumamon said as he hit Grademon with his fist.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon said as she fired tear shaped balls at Grademon.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon said as he blew fire at Grademon.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon said as he too spit out poisonous gas.

"Ha that ticked little Digimon you're no match for me." Grademon said as he swung his swords at the Digimon causing them to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Guys this isn't working digivolve now." Ryuho said as his Digivice glowed blue, Tomoko's Digivice glowed red as Haruka's Digivice glowed purple, Kentaro's Digivice glowed green, and Shinta's Digivice glowed black.

"Dracomon Digivolve to….Coredramon!" Coredramon said as he stood tall, "Blue Flare Breath." He shouted as he fired a blue flame at Grademon

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon! Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as she spun in the air and then hit Grademon.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon! Metallic Fur!" Apemon shouted as he shot his fur at Grademon.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon! Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he hit Grademon with everything he had.

"Gazimon Digivolve to….Wizardmon! Electro Squall!" He said as he fired an electric ball at Grademon.

The attacks did nothing to Grademon and caused the Digimon to laugh at the puny attacks of the champions.

"Gross Blade!" Grademon said as he put his swords together and moved them so they formed an X formation then he let the energy go in an X and it hit the Digimon sending the Digimon flying and landing hard on the ground.

"Get up Coredramon and fight we can't let that Digimon take Talia or Seiya." Ryuho begged of his Digimon and Coredramon got up but fell back to the ground.

Lunamon and Coronamon got in front of Coredramon to protect him as the other Digimon slowly got up one by one and they launched their attacks again.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as she spun in the air.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon shouted as he shot his fur.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he hit Grademon.

"Electro Squall!" He said as he fired an electric ball.

The attacks still did nothing to him and he used his attack again and the Digimon were thrown back yet again. Lunamon and Coronamon were thrown back the farthest because they were only rookies. Talia and Seiya ran up to them and checked on the unconscious Digimon. Coredramon seeing they two little Digimon get pummeled felt something inside him burn and he got up with renewed vigor and attacked.

"Blue Flare Breath." He shouted as he fired a blue flame but the attack merely bounced off and shot towards Talia and Seiya.

The little twins didn't see the flame until it was too close to escape and braced for impact but the attack never came. The twins looked up to see Lunamon and Coronamon shielding them from the blow. Ryuho seeing that his attack hurt the Digimon he felt something hot and looked at his hand to see it glowing and he looked at Coredramon to see him glowing and then he heard a voice.

"Put your hand to the Digivice and something amazing will happen." The voice of a woman said and Ryuho did as he was instructed to do and put his hand to the Digivice the glow from his hand leaked into the Digivice and the world _Matrix Digivolution_ appeared.

"Coredramon Matrix Digivolve to…Wingdramon!" Coredramon said as he digivolved into a large Blue Dragon with Large long Wings and he had a large lance sticking out between his large wings. He held two red orbs in his hands and had a bone mask on his face as well as chest. His tail was as big as his body and he took to the sky in a flash.

"Blazing Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon said as he fired a super-fast red-hot breath from his mouth the attack hit Grademon and severely burned the Digimon. Grademon cried out in pain and attacked.

"Gross Blade!" Grademon said as he attacked Wingdramon but the Digimon moved so fast that he was able to get out of the way of the attack easily then he unleashed an attack that ended the battle.

"Exploding Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon shouted which he performed as a super-fast nose-dive towards Grademon and fired the spears from his back down. The attack connected with Grademon and the Digimon started to disappear but unlike the others they had fought Grademon did not turn into Digidata but instead turned into a purple furry Dragon Digimon.

"Hey my name's Dorumon and I'm the protector of this area now be good children and get out of my area!" Dorumon shouted.

"What the…." The children said together as they stared at the small purple Dragon.

**To be continued:**


	12. To Dragon Mountain

This chapter doesn't have any of the Digimon digivolving into Ultimate except Dracomon but don't fear for the other Digimon will Digivolve into their Respected Ultimates soon first it'll be the boys Digimon then the girls. Veemon digivolves into Veedramon in my story because I like Veedramon better than ExVeemon. If you are reading this story please visit my website with info about the characters in my story as well some things that aren't in the story yet. You can see pictures of the children and their Digivices as well as a picture of Kougamon and the other Digimon that appear in the story. The link to the site is www/freewebs/com/brillonsloup/ replace the first two / marks with . and you should be able to go there. If not click the link in my name that says homepage and it'll take you there.

To Dragon Mountain

"Hey my name's Dorumon and I'm the protector of this area now be good children and get out of my area!" Dorumon shouted.

"What the…." The children said together as they stared at the small purple Dragon.

"You heard me get out of my area before I hurt you." Dorumon growled.

"You have no room to talk little mon, I'm an Ultimate so it'll take next to nothing to defeat you." Wingdramon said as he dove down toward Dorumon only to have Talia run up to him with Moonmon in her arms.

"No Wingdramon don't attack him he can't fight an Ultimate that's an unfair fight." Talia said as she got in front of Dorumon and held her hands up to prevent Wingdramon's attack.

"Talia get out of the way now!" Shinta shouted towards his sister but she stood strong in front of Dorumon causing Wingdramon to fly up right in front of Talia so he wouldn't hurt the little girl. The wind from his wings sent Talia flying backwards into Dorumon and the two tumbled to the ground Moonmon falling off of Talia's head and landing on the ground a few feet from Talia.

"Wingdramon are you trying to kill Talia or hurt her every bad." Ryuho said in warning to his Digimon.

"It's not my fault Ryuho honestly she got in the way I was able to fly away but I can't control the wind my wings whip up." Wingdramon said as he floated above Ryuho and he looked towards Talia to see the child getting up and picking Moonmon up.

Dorumon got up and glared at Talia while saying, "Why did you protect me when you are the cause of the evilness taking over the world."

"Dorumon please hear us out we are not the cause of the evilness taking over the Digital World. Actually we're here to help save the world." Talia tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me human there's no reason for your kind to be here and that's final." Dorumon said as he moved towards Talia growing and showing his teeth.

"Leave her alone she's telling the truth!" Wizardmon said as he stood next to Talia.

"Then leave this land and never come back." Dorumon said with a growl.

"Dorumon do not fear them for what they say is truth." A feminine voice said as the children looked around at the sound of the voice.

"Ophanimon is that you? Why are you protecting these humans?" Dorumon said.

"Ophanimon where is she…" Bokomon said as he looked around but didn't see the angel.

"I'm communicating through the Digivices Bokomon." Ophanimon said as the children got out their Digivices to see a teal colored masked angel peering at them from the devices screen.

"Dorumon what these children say is true they are here to stop the evil from spreading and to kill whatever is making the Digital World Evil. Seraphimon, Cherubimon and I sent the Digimon you see with the children to their world to bring the children to our world so they could save this world." Ophanimon said through the screen.

"Ophanimon I don't understand why send for children when you have willing Digimon to protect this world for you." Dorumon asked in disbelief.

"Dorumon I agree that you are strong but you and the other Digimon are not strong enough to fight this evil. The three of us angels couldn't stop this evil and we are very powerful so it'd be impossible for you to win against this evil. The only way we could ensure that the world was protected was to have children come to this land and protect it. Children have a power far beyond our comprehension because they are from another world they have power we could only dream of. How else do you explain that they are able to Digivolve Digimon far beyond their normal abilities. All of the Digimon you see before you that belong to those children are far more powerful than you or even me." Ophanimon explained.

"If these children are really that great then why haven't they stopped this evil yet." Dorumon asked.

"We do not know the whereabouts of this creature nor do we have the knowledge to even know what it is that's doing this." Ophanimon explained, "Seraphimon, Cherubimon and myself have been trying to figure out what this creature is but we haven't been able to figure it out yet. Please look after the children and see them on their way."

"Ok if you're to get back on the road we're gonna need a lot of Mon power to pick that Trailmon I tripped over up." Dorumon said, "Follow me if you can."

The Digimon all dedigivloved into their rookie forms and followed Dorumon up a very steep mountain terrain while the Children lagged behind walking slowly and carefully up the mountain. The Digimon tied to get the children to move faster but the children refused continuing to walk slowly. Once they arrived at the top of the mountain the children collapsed onto the ground exhausted from the steep climb. They looked up to see tons of Dragon like Digimon wondering around and play fighting. Five Digimon in particular caught the children and Digimon's attention because once they saw Dorumon they came running up to him.

"Dorumon your back your back." A blue Dragon said as he hugged Dorumon.

"Why didn't you take us? We could have helped you." An orange Dragon said as he stopped in front of Dorumon.

"I enjoy a good fight and we could have gotten food while we were away." A red Dragon with gray stripes said.

"I was up for a good fight. Haven't had one in a while." A purple Dragon said as he stood next to the Red dragon.

"Perhaps he was trying to be the hero again when he can't fight that well anyways." A yellow dragon with black samurai armor on said.

"I can fight just as well as you Ryudamon you jerk, and as for the rest of you I saw a Trailmon so I went to investigate and found them." Dorumon said as he turned to reveal the children sitting on the ground catching their breath as their Digimon stood by them.

"Wow you found children I've never seen children before but I've heard lots of stories from Kotemon about them." The Blue Dragon said.

While the Dragons talked the children starred at all the dragons and concentrated on the five dragons around Dorumon and then looked at Bokomon and asked.

"Bokomon who are those Dragons by Dorumon." Ryuho said.

"The Orange one's a reptile by the name of Agumon and he is reliable and ferocious, and sports a very brave nature. The Blue one is Veemon and he is one of the few Digimon who are descendents of ancient races. For a Rookie-leveled descendent, he wields high combat powers. Basically a Happy-go-lucky Digimon who enjoys a good battle."

The Red one is Guilmon whom formed the figure of a childish-mannered dinosaur. The mark drawn on his abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", and is carved as a seal on those who, like Guilmon, might corrupt a great amount of computer data. However, if he is able to utilize the ability peacefully, he'll become a Guardian of the Digital World.

The other purple Digimon is Monodramon and though he has bat-like wings on both hands, he is unable to fly. He prefers to fighter against violence and evildoers though he sometimes shrink away from fights and battles.

The yellow one is Ryudamon and He wears an expensive Japanese-style amour on his body that, despite his heavy defensive powers, can allow him to jump onto the enemy's chest daringly and fight via light movements. He is a master of attacking with the spirit of a samurai and isn't afraid of any powerful enemies." Bokomon said identifying all the Digimon as they came over to the children. Veemon walked up to Seiya and checked the child out as Guilmon walked over to Talia.

"Can I be your Digimon I've always wanted a child." Veemon said as he starred excitedly at Seiya.

"Back off blue boy he's my child and I'm not sharing him." Sunmon said as he hopped onto Seiya's head and glared at Veemon.

"I like you can you wanna play with me?" Guilmon said to Talia as she held Moonmon and when Talia nodded Guilmon grabbed her arm with his clawed hand and dragged her off. Veemon and Seiya went running after Guilmon and Talia and the three jumped in a puddle of mud and started making mud pies.

"Um can we please get the Trailmon picked up so we can be on our way." Dracomon said as he came up to stand next to Dorumon as Agumon, Monodramon and Ryudamon looked at him and immediately jumped onto the Digimon as they sniffed him.

"Hey you're a Dragon but how come I've never seen you before." Agumon said.

"Yes all Dragons live here that's why it's called Dragon Mountain." Monodramon said.

"I was created with those Digimon so I'm not like the rest of you." Dracomon said as he jumped and knocked the other dragons off of him, "Get off my back before I attack you."

"Someone's up for a fight we'll I'm ready for you little guy." Ryudamon said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it tough guy…" Dracomon said as he growled and got ready to attack only to have Ryuho come up and hit the Dracomon in the head, "Ow what'd you do that for? It hurt,"

"Good now knock it off will ya we need their help." Ryuho said as he bowed to the three Digimon left and said, "We need some help so could you assist us please."

"Uh sure but what do you need exactly." Agumon said.

"I knocked over the Trailmon carrying them so they need muscle power to help lift it up." Dorumon said as he looked away.

"See still as reckless as ever when are you going to learn." Ryudamon said.

"Listen punk I'll deal with you later let's just get these children out of here. They're ruining our peaceful lives." Dorumon said.

"Hey we didn't ask for this you jerk we were detained because someone toppled our ride." Haruka said angrily.

"Oh the little lady's got an attitude." Ryudamon said, "Seems your bad behavior is rubbing off on the child Dorumon you'd better be nice."

Dorumon merely growled at Ryudamon and turned towards the children, "All right listen up kids Digivolve your Digimon into their Champion forms so we can get that Trailmon up. Come on guys lets help the kids out. Dorumon Digivolve to…Dorugamon."

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon." Agumon said as he Digivolved into a large Orange Dragon with a brown fossil mask on.

Monodramon Digivolve to…Strikedramon!" Monodramon said as he digivolve into a large blue armored Dragon.

"Ryudamon Digivolve to…Ginryumon. Ryudamon said as he Digivolved into a large yellow dragon with samurai armor on.

"Veemon, Guilmon get over here and give us a hand." Dorugamon said.

"Coming…" The two Digimon said as they came running and Digivolved.

"Veemon Digivolve to…Veedramon." Veemon said as he Digivolved into a large blue Dragon with large claws and horns.

"Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon!" Guilmon said as he Digivolved into a large Red Dragon once they Dragons Digivolved the children's Digimon Digivolved.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon!"

Koemon Digivolve to Apemon!"

Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon!"

Gazimon Digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

"Now that we're all Champions let's get that Trailmon up." Dorugamon said as they headed down the mountain with the children riding on the Digimon's backs. Once at the bottom they moved to were the Trailmon was and the Digimon each grabbed a different part of the Trailmon and pulled the Digimon up.

"Thanks for helping us and now we'll be n our way." Ryuho said as he turned to the other children, "Everyone get on." He first shooed Talia and Seiya on as the others filed in behind them and The Digimon Dedigivloved into their rookie forms and boarded the Trailmon along with their children.

"Bye, bye Guilmon and Veemon we'll play again." Talia said as she stood in the doorway and waved at her playmates as the two champions waved back.


	13. When Animals Attack

Just to let you know that Sunmon and Moonmon digivolved between the last chapter and this one and that's why they are in their rookie forms again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Animals Attack

**On Trailmon:**

The children were traveling on Trailmon for a few hours with Talia and Seiya looking out the window at the world around them going by with Lunamon and Coronamon in between them again. Shinta was sitting next to Seiya with Gazimon sitting next to him. They were sitting on the left side of the Trailmon seats and across from Shinta on the right half sat Ryuho and his Digimon Dracomon and next to him sat Kentaro with Kumamon sitting next to him.

Haruka was sitting next to Tomoko on a different bench on the right side with Koemon sitting next to her and Hawkmon was sitting next to Tomoko. Bokomon and Neemon sat on the left bench a seat away from the children and were relaxing when they heard Talia gasp in shock and they all looked over at the child to see what was wrong with her.

"Sei-kun look it's snowing outside, I can't remember the last time I saw snow." Talia said as she pointed at the snow falling and Seiya nodded his head in agreement as he too looked at the snow falling from the sky then he noticed tons of snow on the ground.

"Look at the snow on the Ground Tali maybe we can play in it." Seiya said as he looked at his brother expectantly only to be ignored by Shinta whom just sighed and looked away.

"What's snow I've never heard of it." Lunamon said.

"Is it tasty?" Coronamon said causing Talia and Seiya to laugh.

"You don't eat it Coronamon you play in it like throwing snowballs and building Snowmen." Talia said.

"Yeah like that one there." Seiya said as he pointed to what appeared to be a walking snowman, "I've never seen a walking snowman before."

"What are you talking about? Snowmen can't walk." Shinta said as he turned to look out the window at what appeared to be exactly what Seiya said a walking Snowman, "Bokomon get over here and tell me what that is." Shinta demanded.

"You don't have to demand it I'll willing help you out but no need to be rude." Bokomon said as he walked over to Shinta and climbed onto the seat behind Lunamon. "Oh that's just Frigimon an Icy Snow type Digimon whose body is covered in ice and snow crystals. Contrary to his cold appearance, he is warm-hearted and is gentle in nature so there's nothing to worry about he hates to fight."

"That's good news I wouldn't want to get out in the cold not with my short sleeves and Capri." Haruka said causing Tomoko to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh I'm being serious if I have to get out I'll be very angry." Haruka said as the Trailmon came to an abrupt stop causing Talia, Lunamon, Coronamon and Seiya to hit the window with a thud. Shinta turned to look at his siblings and their Digimon to make sure they were ok only to see the children rubbing their cheeks and Lunamon and Coronamon rubbing their noses.

"Why did we stop all of a sudden? Is something wrong with Trailmon?" Ryuho wondered then he got an idea, "Hey Hawkmon come here would you." He said as Hawkmon looked over at him then to Tomoko whom merely nodded her head and Hawkmon flew over to Ryuho.

"What's up Ryuho? You wanted me." Hawkmon said as she flapped in front of Ryuho.

"I want you to fly to the front of Trailmon and ask him why he stopped if you don't mind." Ryuho said.

"Sure thing Ryuho be back in a jiffy." Hawkmon said as Ryuho put the window down and allowed Hawkmon out. Once outside in the snow Hawkmon flew up to the front of Trailmon and looked around but saw nothing so she flew so she was in front of his face.

"Excuse me Trailmon but why did you stop?" Hawkmon asked politely.

"This is as far as I can go little one, you see I'm not cut out to travel over the snowy terrain of this area. I try and I'll rust away…" Trailmon explained, "Sorry but you and your children will have to get off here." Hawkmon then flew back and landed on the open window and looked at Ryuho.

"What's the verdict Hawkmon? Why'd he stop suddenly." Ryuho said.

"Well you see Trailmon said this is as far as he can go and we have to get off of him and continue on foot." Hawkmon said.

"I am not walking in that snow and there's nothing you can do about it." Haruka said.

"You're one to talk at least you have Capri on the only thing I have is my jumper." Tomoko said with a frown.

"Listen perhaps we can talk Trailmon into letting us stay on." Kentaro said.

"He said he can't go any further and to get off here though." Hawkmon said.

"Fine let's get out and we'll figure something out." Ryuho said defeated as he climbed off the Trailmon as the others followed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snow Land:**

Once they were off the Trailmon Talia and Seiya jumped into the snow and began making Snowballs and firing them at each other. While the others tried to figure out what to do about their predicament. When they heard a roar from above them and they looked up to see a large two legged white Lion starring at them with a sneer on his face.

"Oh dear that's Panjyamon a Digimon of justice that lives in cold places. He is believed to be a form of Leomon that adapted to live in cold environments he is more aggressive than the regular Leomon. You don't want to be on the receiving end of his Fist of Ice attack or else you'll get frozen." Bokomon said.

"Great just what we need, another Digimon attack. Oh well Dracomon you know what to do." Ryuho said as his Digivice glowed.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon said as he fired blue flames at Panjyamon.

The Digimon merely jump out of the way of the attack and down right on top of Talia and Seiya burying the children deep under the snow. When the twins surfaced they were shivering and wet and looked up at the large Digimon standing before them.

"Gazimon digivolve!" Shinta shouted as his Digivice glowed.

"Gazimon Digivolve to…Wizardmon." Wizardmon said as he slammed his wand into Panjyamon's stomach and then he grabbed the two little children and landed next to Shinta as he put the two shivering children down then turned to help Coredramon.

"Hawkmon help them out." Tomoko said as her Digivice glowed and Hawkmon digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon! Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as she took to the air and landed the attack right on Panjyamon.

Panjyamon stumbled back then attacked the Digimon together. "Blizzard Breath!" he shouted as he blew lots of ice crystals from his mouth and froze Wizardmon, Coredramon and Halsemon. With the three Champions frozen he advanced on the children only to have Kumamon, and Koemon get in front to protect their children.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon! Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he charged at Panjyamon.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon! Metallic Fur!" Apemon said as he attacked.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon said as he blew Fire at the frozen Digimon with Lunamon next to him.

"Come on Coronamon you can do it." Seiya said cheering the little Digimon on. Panjyamon seeing Coronamon trying to free the others turned and attacked him.

"Blizzard Breath!" he shouted as he froze Coronamon and Lunamon as well as Talia and Seiya whom happened to be in the way of the attack.

Shinta seeing his siblings getting frozen tried desperately to free Wizardmon but to no avail. Suddenly the ice holding Talia and Seiya as well as Lunamon and Coronamon began to glow and the ice broke revealing Firamon with Seiya on his back as well as Talia in Lekismon's arms. Lekismon took Talia and Seiya from Firamon's back and gave them to Shinta as Firamon attacked.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon said as his body flared up and he charged at Panjyamon but the Digimon jumped out of the way and attacked Firamon back.

"Fist of Ice!" Panjyamon said as he punched Firamon with a fist covered in ice and knocked the Digimon back into Lekismon who in turn rammed into Shinta and the twins sending them flying back.

"Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as he attacked only to have his attack thrown back at him.

Kentaro looked around at the Children trying to free their Digimon and noticed he was the only child with a Digimon still in fighting form. He then saw Panjyamon turn to attack Tomoko and Haruka only to have Apemon jump in front of the two girls and get frozen. Panjyamon then ran towards the girls with fist icy fist and Kentaro felt the need to protect Tomoko rise in his heart as his hand began to glow a green color then he heard a voice.

"Put your and to the top of your Digivice and something amazing will happen." The voice announced then all was silent.

Kentaro them remembered that Ryuho's hand glowed a bright blue color and he had said he heard a voice telling him to put his hand to his Digivice and that was how Dracomon was able to digivolve into his Ultimate form Wingdramon. Kentaro decided to give it a try and see if Grizzlymon would digivolve into an Ultimate. He put his hand to the top of the Digivice and the green glow leaked from his hand into the Digivice and the word '_Matrix Digivolution'_ appeared.

"Grizzlymon Matrix Digivolve to…Pandamon!" Grizzlymon said as he digivolved to a large black and white bear.

"Firecracker!" Pandamon said as he made firecrackers come from his hands and threw them at Panjyamon.

"Shadow Spin Kick!" Panjyamon said as he spun and slammed his clawed foot into Pandamon but the attack didn't affect Pandamon much.

"Bamboo Punch!" Pandamon said as he made a Bamboo stick appear and slammed it onto Panjyamon.

"Full Recovery!" Panjyamon said as his body glowed and he healed himself.

"This could be difficult if he can constantly heal himself." Pandamon said.

"We'll help" a voice said as Pandamon turned around to see Firamon get up and then he turned towards the frozen Digimon and attacked.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon said as he charged at the ice melting it upon contact, with the other Digimon unfrozen it was seven against one and Panjyamon tried to freeze the Digimon again only to be stopped by Pandamon.

"Ah, ah, ah Panjyamon don't try it or else." Pandamon said as he grabbed Panjyamon's fist stopping his attack with ease, "Animal Nail!" Pandamon said as he racked his claws against Panjyamon's chest wounding the Digimon, before Panjyamon could heal himself though Pandamon used the finishing blow.

"Firecracker!" Pandamon said as he fired hundreds of Firecrackers at Panjyamon wounding the Digimon further then he let Firamon and Lekismon finish him off.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon said.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon said as her attack and Firamon's attack came together to create a huge bomb that connected with Panjyamon and instantly killed the Digimon but before they could absorb the Digimon Talia called weakly.

"Please don't absorb him Lekismon or Firamon let him be reborn and start anew." Talia said weakly.

"Ok Talia I won't." Lekismon said as she dedigivloved back into Lunamon as Firamon dedigivloved into Coronamon as well.

"Can we at least jump for joy for defeating him." Lunamon said with big puppy eyes and at Talia's nod started jumping for joy with Coronamon. The rest of the Digimon dedigivloved into their respective rookies and came ran to their tamers to check and make sure they were ok.

While the Digimon were rejoicing about their defeat of Panjyamon Talia began shivering again and then she coughed and began to look very flushed. If the children or Digimon had paid attention to her they would have noticed that the cold was starting to get to her.

**To be continued:**


	14. Shinta and Gazimon get Wise

Shinta and Gazimon get Wise

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snow Land:**

The children had been traveling in the snow for about an hour and with the passing time Talia became slower and slower as well as paler. No one seemed to notice Talia lagging behind except for Lunamon whom was walking behind her and the little Digimon stopped and looked towards her tamer.

"Talia are you ok? You don't look so good want me to get Shinta or Seiya?" Lunamon asked.

Talia was so out of it she didn't hear Lunamon and only noticed the little Digimon when she put her hand on her. Talia then looked down to see Lunamon looking up at her with concern on her face and repeated herself.

"Talia are you ok? You don't look so good want me to get Shinta or Seiya?" Lunamon repeated.

Talia only smiled at Lunamon before a look of seriousness came across her face, "Promise me you won't say anything to either Shinta because I don't want him to hate me anymore than he does now and Seiya because I don't want him to worry about me. I feel fine just a little tired that's all."

Lunamon only nodded her head and took Talia's hand to help steady the child as she began to stagger and loose her balance. Lunamon looked concerned with Talia's unbalance but said nothing to either of the brothers as Talia had instructed her to do. With each passing moment Talia became more unbalanced and it took all of Lunamon's strength to keep the child from falling into the snow and Lunamon became increasingly worried every time Talia stumbled and regained her balance.

All of a sudden Talia became dead weight on Lunamon and the poor Digimon couldn't keep them steady any longer with the child's weight dragging her down and both collapsed onto the cold wet ground. At that moment Coronamon whom was riding on Seiya's head turned around to see Lunamon and Talia hit the snow and immediately jumped off of Seiya's head and ran over to the child and Digimon. Seiya noticing Coronamon jump off turned to see where the Digimon went only to see Talia lying on the ground with Lunamon crawling out from under her and he ran over to Talia.

"Luna are you alright?" Coronamon said as he helped her get out from underneath Talia as Seiya ran up to them.

"I'm fine but Talia's not she's very pale and was coughing really bad and she was getting slower by the minute. I'm afraid something's really wrong with her." Lunamon said as she turned Talia over so the child's back was on the ground instead of her face.

"Tali-chan are you ok? What's wrong?" Seiya cried as he knelt beside his sister but the child was unresponsive and Shinta hearing the commotion looked over to see Talia on the ground with Seiya and Coronamon on one side and Lunamon on the other.

"Guys wait something's wrong with Talia." Shinta said as he ran over to Lunamon and felt his sister's forehead and noticed she was very warm, "She has a fever! We need to get her someplace indoors and out of this cold weather because the cold is making her worse." Shinta said as he pulled his sister into his arms and felt her ice cold body.

"Lunamon why didn't you tell us she wasn't feeling well?" Seiya said worried about his sister.

"She told me not to tell you because she was afraid you wouldn't like her anymore and be too worried about her." Lunamon said looking at both brothers.

"I can understand her feelings for niisan but why not at least tell me." Seiya said causing Shinta to glare at the little child.

"She didn't want you to worry about her but I think she doesn't want to be a burden." Lunamon said.

"She's not a burden why'd she ever think that?" Ryuho said as he and the others came up to Shinta and Seiya as they all looked at Shinta.

"I know, I was always telling her she's a brat and basically calling her a burden without actually saying the word." Shinta said as he got a look of regret.

"Still she knows we were always there for her." Ryuho said as Dracomon nodded in agreement.

"Maybe that's it, maybe she felt like you guys were always saving and protecting her and she felt a little useless because I know that I sometimes feel useless because I'm so much younger than the rest of you and it seems like you guys have to take care of me because I'm so young and sometimes I feel like I can't do anything for myself because I'm always getting protected." Seiya said with a sigh.

"Seiya I had no idea you felt that way, why didn't you tell me." Coronamon said as he stood before Seiya with an angry look on his face.

"Sorry Coronamon but I wanted to keep that to myself which is what Talia did as well because often times we would tell each other that after the rest of you fell asleep." Seiya said with a sad look on his face.

"Listen we can continue this once we find shelter or have you all forgotten the longer we stay out in this cold the worse Talia's condition will get." Tomoko said.

"Yeah let's find shelter but were to begin looking. There's nothing but snow for miles." Ryuho said when he heard a voice.

"Maybe I can help." A friendly voice said as Frigimon came up to the children causing the Digimon to jump in front in case Frigimon decided to attack.

"What could you do, um no offense but you're a snowman and so you live out in this." Ryuho said.

"I have a cave where I treat and take care of sick or injured Digimon. You wouldn't believe how many Digimon get lost in this snowy weather and get sick. I'm not going to make you follow but it'd be best for the child." Frigimon said as she turned and started to walk away from the children as they stood there to determine whether to go or not when Shinta and Seiya started to follow the Digimon.

"Hey I don't care what you do but you can't take Talia and Seiya with you because we don't know if we can trust that Digimon. Let's face it we haven't exactly met a lot of friendly Digimon; the majority of them attacked us for no reason." Ryuho said causing the others to think over what he just said.

"Do what you want but this is our only option because if we stay out here any longer Talia's not gonna make it." Shinta said as he turned to Ryuho then back to follow Frigimon.

"I'm gonna go with niisan because he has Tali and I wanna be where she is." Seiya said as he and Coronamon turned to follow Frigimon and Shinta.

The others looked at each other then opted to follow after Shinta and Seiya; Ryuho was the last to come after the others were almost out of sight and with a sigh followed as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snow Land, Snow Cavern:**

Frigimon led the children to a cave and when they were deep inside it they saw that there was a bunch of leaves lying on the floor so Shinta put Talia down on the leaves and checked her forehead again noticing that she was warmer than she was before.

"She's getting worse we have to do something to get her fever down." Shinta said.

"But how are we supposed to do that when we're in the middle of nowhere." Seiya said as he knelt down next to his sister.

"I think first you should take her wet clothes off so she doesn't get sicker." Frigimon said as she looked at Seiya then said, "Have him take his clothes off too before he gets sick too."

"Yeah but they have nothing to wear and I don't think they'd appreciate being naked in front of the others." Tomoko said as she noticed Shinta start to take off his shirt and she covered her eyes as she said, "Don't you take your shirt off I'd rather see the little ones than you.

"What on earth on you talking about." Shinta said causing Tomoko too look up to see Shinta with a black shirt on and his red Chinese shirt in his hands as he turned to Seiya and pointed at his clothes.

"Clothes off now." He demanded as he helped Seiya take his clothes off down to his undergarments and put his red shirt on him.

Seiya turned to Tomoko and laughed as he said, "Niisan doesn't like wearing his shirt so when momma's not looking he puts another shirt underneath."

Shinta looked at Tomoko with a smirk on his face then looked to Talia as he helped her take her clothes off when he was handed a blue hoodie and turned to see Ryuho with his hoodie off and turned so he wasn't looking at Talia.

"Thanks I guess." Shinta said as he took the shirt and put it on Talia to keep her warm as he stood up with Seiya wearing his oversized shirt and turned to Frigimon, "Now what do we do to get her fever down?"

"There's a city not too far from here that has a hospital so it should have what we need." Frigimon said as she went to the entrance of the cave and pointed west.

"All right so all we need to do is go get this medicine and she should be ok in no time. Come on Dracomon we're going for that medicine." Ryuho said as he headed for the entrance only to be stopped by Shinta.

"She's my sister so I'll go get it, you stay put!" Shinta demanded as he headed towards the cave entrance only to be stopped by Ryuho.

"You're not the boss of me and your demanding may work with the little guy but it doesn't work with me." Ryuho said as he challenged Shinta.

"Stay out of this it has nothing to do with you. She isn't your sister she's mine and I'm gonna get the medicine for her." Shinta said only to get punched by Ryuho and stumbled back with a large red mark forming on his face.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. Why the sudden change in heart? Last time I checked you tried to kill us and got them kidnapped. As far as I'm concerned you're nothing to them except a pest." Ryuho said as Shinta punched him in the face with enough force to topple the child to the ground.

"Don't assume anything _kid_ remember I'm two years older than you so you have no right to strike me. Why are you so protective of someone who isn't even your sister?" Shinta said as he dodged another punch by Ryuho only to swing back at him with full force. Seiya having had enough of the fight got in front of the two feuding teens only to have Coronamon grab him and jump out of the way causing both boys to stop fighting.

"Seiya are you ok? Why'd you get in the way I could have hit you." Ryuho said as he checked on the boy.

"I'm fine but I didn't want you and Niisan to fight anymore, can't you guys just go together and get the medicine for Tali?" Seiya said.

"She can't hold out much longer so please go get it." Seiya said with tears in his eyes causing both Shinta and Ryuho to feel bad for fighting with each other instead of helping Talia.

"Yeah we'll get the medicine together squirt so don't worry just stay in this cave and dry off got it." Shinta said as he patted his brother on the head then turned to Ryuho.

"Truce?" he said as he held out his hand.

"Truce." Ryuho said taking Shinta's hand as they shook then they turned and left the cave with Gazimon and Dracomon in toe.

"You think they'll make it without killing each other first?" Haruka said with suspicion.

"Doubt it but you never know." Kentaro said as he sat down by Talia and the fire Frigimon put up before she left with Ryuho and Shinta. Tomoko sat next to Kentaro as Seiya climbed into her lap without any complaint by Tomoko.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snow Land, East:**

Ryuho, Dracomon, Shinta, Gazimon and Frigimon were traveling through the deep snow and chilly wind to get to the city to get the medicine for Talia. It was a very tense atmosphere between the two boys and Digimon and not much was said between the boys and the Digimon were getting irritated blaming the others' partner for the tension between the little group and were glaring at each other as if to say '_This is all your fault_.'

Once they reached the city Frigimon stopped and turned to the two boys, "This is as far as I can go boys the city is much too hot for my body and I'd melt in an instant. Just go forward until you hit a large white building and that's the hospital."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mecha City:**

"Why do you hate me so much anyways?" Shinta said once the two boys were in the city and heading for the hospital.

"Oh I don't know perhaps because you betrayed us and turned on your own brother and sister, your own flesh and blood to help Matadormon. That seems like a very good reason to hate you." Ryuho said with sarcastic attitude.

"So I made a mistake, like you haven't made mistakes before." Shinta said with anger.

"Not a mistake where I betrayed my so called friends and my own family." Ryuho said with anger in his voice as well.

"Tell your child to lay off my child before I do it myself." Gazimon said to Dracomon.

"My child has every right to be upset with your child, deal with it." Dracomon said as he turned his head away from Gazimon and ignored him causing Gazimon to get angry and he scratched Dracomon with his sharp claws.

"Oh ho what have we here? Children fighting in my city and Digimon this can't get any better." A voice said as a large Digimon with three faces and fire called as he landed in front of the children.

"Whoa who is that he's huge." Ryuho said with worry.

"That's Asuramon a Demon Man Digimon of the Ultimate Level that has four arms and three faces. It is said each of his faces hold an emotion and when the three faces get mad look out. His attack is Fire Fists of Shiva where he spins and attacks with his hands." Dracomon said.

"The best bet is to run away." Gazimon said as the two boys turned and ran with their Digimon right behind them. They hid in a small house and watched as Asuramon walked past the house and continued to look for the boys.

"_What are we supposed to do with that Digimon out there?_" Ryuho whispered to Shinta whom only shrugged his shoulders and when he thought it was clear he snuck out from the house and continued carefully so as not to attract Asuramon, Ryuho came out and followed Shinta.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mecha City, Mecha Hospital:**

Soon the two boys made it to the hospital and were able to get inside and they searched for the medicine room. Once they found the right room they began to look for the right medicine to help bring Talia's fever down.

"What are we looking for anyways? Is there a specific medicine that will bring a fever down?" Ryuho said with a confused look.

"Try to find something like Tylenol or some kind of pain killer because those medicines will help bring a fever down." Shinta said.

"What about this liquid medicine? Will it help bring Talia's fever down?" Dracomon said as he held up a bottle with a pink liquid inside.

"Let me see the bottle Dracomon." Shinta said as he took the bottle from Dracomon and read the ingredients.

"This won't do Dracomon because Talia's allergic to penicillin and this has that in it." Shinta said.

"Now I know why you insisted on coming because you know what she can and can't have." Ryuho said.

Finally after looking in all the cabinets and boxes and the fridge they were able to find something that could help Talia and left on to get outside and be spotted by one of Asuramon's faces.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mecha City:**

"Found you two at last now feel my wrath! Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon said as his hands glowed with fire and he punched at the two boys.

"Watch out! Gazimon Digivolve to…Wizardmon! Electro Squall!" Wizardmon said as he attacked.

"Move Ryuho! Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon! Strike Bomb!" Coredramon shouted as he attacked but the attack did nothing to Asuramon and then he attacked.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon shouted as his hands glowed with fire and he punched both Coredramon and Wizardmon sending the Digimon hurtling back. They landed with a thud and the force of their falls made the ground shake and Shinta dropped the medicine, but luckily Ryuho dove and was able to catch it.

Asuramon turned to attack the boys when Shinta got an image of Talia suffering back in the cave and he got upset as his hand started to glow and he looked at Wizardmon who glowed as well.

"Shinta put your glowing hand to the Digivice and Wizardmon will be able to digivolve into an Ultimate." A voice said to Shinta.

Shinta nodded his head and put his hand on the top of the Digivice as the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve to…Wisemon! Nirvana!" Wisemon shouted as he sent his orb firing at Asuramon.

Asuramon was thrown back and was shocked to see Wisemon before him as he sent another attack at the Digimon, "Fire Fist of Shiva!" the fire missed as Wisemon disappeared into his book and reappeared behind Asuramon and attacked.

"Pandora Box!" Wisemon said as he a large red box appeared and swallowed Asuramon whole then the box disappeared.

Wisemon turned to Shinta as the boy just looked at the Digimon then he turned towards Ryuho and nodded as they took off to the cave with the medicine.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snow Land, Snow Cavern:**

Once back at the cave Coredramon dedigivloved into Dracomon and Wisemon dedigivloved into Gazimon as the four ran into the cave. The others were sitting around Talia with worried looks on their faces as they looked up to see the boys return. Shinta walked up to Tomoko and gave her the medicine bottle as Tomoko took the pills out and turned to give them to Talia.

**To be continued:**


	15. Always a Hippogrypho

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Always a Hippogryphomon

**Snow Land, Snow Cavern:**

Once back at the cave Coredramon dedigivloved into Dracomon and Wisemon dedigivloved into Gazimon as the four ran into the cave. The others were sitting around Talia with worried looks on their faces as they looked up to see the boys return. Shinta walked up to Tomoko and gave her the medicine bottle as Tomoko took the pills out and turned to give them to Talia.

A few hours later Talia's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her fever and she looked around at the faces of a relieved Lunamon, Seiya and Coronamon as well as Tomoko and Hawkmon staring at her. Talia started to sit up as Lunamon put her hands on Talia's back to help the child up.

"Why's everyone starring at me? Where are we anyway." Talia wondered as she looked to Shinta sitting a few feet from the leaf bed she was on.

"You mean you don't remember Tali? We were traveling when you sudden collapsed with a bad fever and we had to find shelter from the cold." Seiya said.

"Did I really collapse? I remember not feeling too well and then nothing." Talia said confused.

"You had us worried Talia we didn't know what was wrong with you. You should have said you weren't feeling well." Tomoko said as she felt the child's forehead, "At least your fever is gone I guess that medicine worked well."

"I took medicine but where did you get it from?" Talia wondered as she looked around at the other children.

"Niisan went out into the snow and traveled to a city to get the medicine for you." Seiya said happily as he looked at his brother whom just turned away to hide the smirk on his face.

Talia turned to look at Shinta whom just stared back at her as she got tears in her eyes, "Niichan I thought you hated me but you went to all the trouble to get me the medicine so I'd get better, Arigatou." Talia said.

"Being here in this strange world I've come to not hate you so much I guess but I still don't like you." Shinta said with a sarcastic attitude which caused Talia to smile and she got up and threw herself into Shinta's arms along with Seiya as he hugged them back.

This caused the rest of the children to smile except Ryuho whom had a sullen look on his face as he turned away from the group and looked out the cave entrance to stare out at the falling snow.

"It's pretty late and there looks to be a bad blizzard so why don't you stay here for the night and I'll go find you something to eat." Frigimon said as she left to find something the children could eat.

"Um why am I wearing this sweater when it doesn't belong to me and is way too big for me?" Talia asked confused as she starred at her brother.

"Your clothes were really wet so niisan took you clothes off to dry them out and prevent you from getting sick again. Ryuho-san gave you the sweater so you wouldn't be cold." Seiya said with a smile.

Oh ok, arigatou Ryu-san for the sweater, um are my clothes dry yet?" Talia asked.

"No way you are putting them on yet because you just got over a fever and you don't need wet clothes on to make yourself sick again." Shinta said with a frown causing Talia to smile and hug him again.

Once Frigimon came back she gave the children the frozen fruits she had found and then walked closer to the mouth of the cave to be away from the fire that the children started. The children set to work thawing out the fruits Frigimon brought them but most cooked as well so they decided to eat the all the fruit cooked.

"I've never had a cooked fruit before but it tastes really good." Seiya said with a smile as he bit down into a warm orange.

"It is very interesting to say the least." Kentaro said as he bit into a warm apple.

"It is very interesting and tasty too." Tomoko said as she bit into a tangerine.

"What's up will all this citric fruit? Why don't you have anything that's non-acidic?" Haruka said just to complain.

"Then don't eat any more for the rest of us then." Shinta said as he bit into a lemon.

After they ate the fruit the settled in for the night trying to stay as far away from the entrance as they could so as not to get cold. They kept the fire lit all night while they sleep because Frigimon would wake them if it got out of hand.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Morning:**

Once the children awoke from their nights' sleep they had Talia and Seiya get dressed and ready to go. When everyone was ready the children thanked Frigimon then left to continue their journey.

"Angato-na." Ryuho said as he left the cave with Dracomon.

"Supashi-bo." Tomoko said as she left the cave with Hawkmon.

"Doumo." Haruka said for the first time in a long time as she left with Koemon.

"Merushi." Shinta said as he left with Gazimon, Talia and Seiya.

"Gurache." Seiya said as he left with Coronamon on his head again.

"Sankyu." Talia said as she and Lunamon followed the others and once they were outside Haruka shivered and then looked at the long snowy road.

"I don't wanna walk in the snow anymore isn't there something else we could do to get out of the snow?" Haruka said.

"I've got an idea and I think Kent-kun will agree with it." Tomoko said as she turned to Kentaro whom nodded and got his Digivice out and both his and Tomoko's Digivice glowed and both Digimon digivolved.

"Kumamon digivolve to…Grizzlymon." Kumamon said as he digivolved into a large purple grizzly bear.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon." Hawkmon said as she digivolved into a large hawk-like Digimon.

"All right we can ride on them instead of walking yea." Haruka said with a smile.

"But the most those two can hold is three and there is fourteen of us including the Digimon. With those two digivolved it's twelve of us and that's too many to ride on their backs." Ryuho said.

"I'll digivolve too and that way there'd be three of us champions to give you guys' rides." Dracomon said as Ryuho looked at him and nodded as his Digivice glowed and Dracomon digivolved.

"Dracomon digivolve to….Coredramon." Dracomon said as he digivolved into his large Blue Dragon form.

"I'm going with Tomoko and so is Koemon!" Haruka said as she climbed onto Halsemon's back along with Tomoko and Koemon.

"You can ride with me then Shinta since you and Ryuho don't seem to get along." Kentaro said as he climbed onto Grizzlymon's back and Shinta climbed onto the large Digimon with Gazimon behind him.

He looked to Seiya and Talia as the twins looked at each other then Seiya nodded as he turned and went to Ryuho and Talia walked over as she was helped to climb on the back of Grizzlymon with Lunamon. Coredramon picked Ryuho up and Seiya and Coronamon and took to the sky as Grizzlymon took off on the ground and Halsemon took to the sky as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drive Savanna North:**

After traveling for a good few hours the children were finally able to leave the snowy area for a warmer land. They had made it to a Savannah like area and the Digimon landed and dedigivloved into their rookies as the rookies collapsed onto the ground as they were tired out from the traveling with more weight than they're used to. Talia walked up to Kumamon as she patted the Digimon on the head.

"Ookini for the ride Kumamon and I hope I wasn't too much for you." Talia said as Lunamon nodded as well.

"You weren't too heavy at all I'm just tired because we've been traveling nonstop for quite a few hours and it was taking its toll on my body. I just need to rest and I'll be fine." Kumamon said as he laid on the ground and sighed. Talia then moved over to Hawkmon as she knelt beside the Hawk.

"You're the best Hawkmon I wish I could have ridden with you in the sky that'd be cool." Talia said as she patted the Digimon on the head.

"Flying is not that great Talia you have to make sure you don't lose your passengers." Hawkmon said as she turned towards Talia as the young child smiled at her.

Talia then turned and found a tree with lots of fruits on it as her stomach growled its hunger at her and she took off towards the tree with Lunamon following her. The others didn't notice Talia run off as they were trying to decide what to do next but the Digimon noticed Talia run towards the tree and ran after the child.

"Can you guys get those fruits down? I'm kind of hungry but I can't reach the fruits." Talia said as she looked longingly at the fruits.

"I can get it Baby Breath!" Dracomon said as he blew fire and nicked a fruit as it fell into Talia's hands as Hawkmon flew up and pecked a fruit off. Talia and Lunamon ran around the tree as the other Digimon attacked the fruit sending tons down to the ground.

While Talia and the Digimon were collecting fruits a large Digimon watched the children from his perch on top of a hill. The Digimon and children were too occupied to notice the Digimon watching them then start heading towards them.

The Digimon were coming towards their children with arms full of fruits when they stopped and dropped their fruits as they turned towards a grassy hill as they noticed the grassy plain moving rather fast so the Digimon got ready to attack as a large pink Digimon with scythes jumped out and attacked.

"Blade Twister!" The Digimon shouted as it sprung out and attacked the children with its larges scythes.

"Bokomon who is that Digimon?" Ryuho asked.

"That's Kyukimon an Ultimate Bewitching Beast type Digimon. He has large scythes that he uses to attack his enemies with. A Digimon with a body that can move like a dangerous wind. He spins with his blades that he turns into a whirlwind. He is one of the fastest Digimon on land you'd better watch out or else he'll slice you with his scythes." Bokomon said as he dodged the attack along with the rest of the kids.

"Dracomon are you up for a battle?" Ryuho said as his Digivice glowed and the word '_Digivolution_' appeared.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon. Blue Flare Breath." Coredramon said as he blew fire at Kyukimon.

"Hawkmon lets help." Tomoko said as her Digivice glowed and the world '_Digivolution'_ appeared.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon. Tempest Wing." Halsemon said as she spun and attacked.

"Kumamon are you up for a battle?" Kentaro said as his Digivice glowed and the word '_Digivolution_' appeared.

"Kumamon digivolve to…Grizzlymon. Maul Attack." Grizzlymon said.

"Koemon lets go." Haruka said as her Digivice glowed and the word '_Digivolution_' appeared.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon. Metallic Fur!" Apemon said as he attacked.

"That's nothing you weaklings can't hurt me." Kyukimon said as he attacked with his scythes once again. The Digimon jumped out of the way and so as not to get hit and attacked but their attacks did nothing and Kyukimon smirked at the Digimon as he attacked again.

"Sanrensai!" the Digimon said as he threw star groups at the Digimon cutting any and all Digimon in his path.

This time the Digimon slowly fell one by one to the ground injured as Lunamon and Coronamon ran to the Digimon healing the ones that were injured. Kyukimon turned to attack Lunamon and Coronamon as Talia and Seiya got in the way.

"Look out…" Shinta said as he ran towards the twins and his Digivice glowed and Gazimon digivolved.

"Gazimon digivolve to….Wizardmon." Wizardmon said as he scooped Talia and Seiya up in his arms and got out of the way of the attack in the nick of time. Shinta sighed as he saw his siblings get taken out of danger.

Kyukimon attacked the Digimon once more, "Blade Twister!" causing all the Digimon to be cut up badly as they all fell one by one.

Tomoko seeing her Digimon and friend go down had tears in her eyes and one lonely tear fell onto her hand causing her hand to glow red and she looked up to see Halsemon slowly getting up and surrounded by a bright red light.

"Put your hand to the Digivice and something amazing will happen to Halsemon." A feminine voice said seemingly out of nowhere. Tomoko did as she was told and the world '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared on her Digivice.

"Halsemon Matrix Digivolve to…Hippogryphomon." Halsemon said as she digivolved into a large White Gryphon type Digimon with large white wings and long legs that had Hawk feet like gloves on and two long beast-like arms with three big black claws on each hand. She had a long white horse like tail and the body of an animal with the head of a bird.

"Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she fired a large sonic wave from her mouth that hit Kyukimon dead on and caused the Digimon to stumble back a ways.

Kyukimon cried out in pain as he tried to attack Hippogryphomon but to no avail as the Digimon flew out of the way all the while taking her friends one by one out of the line of battle. Once all the Digimon where out of the way Hippogryphomon unleashed her ultimate attack on Kyukimon.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogryphomon said as her body heated around her and then she sent the red heat off her body towards Kyukimon burning the Digimon and anything in its way. Kyukimon couldn't stand up to the attack and his body started to disintegrate as Hippogryphomon absorbed the Digimon.

"That was amazing Halsemon or should I say Hippogryphomon…nice attack by the way." Tomoko said as she held up her hand and winked at Hippogryphomon as the Digimon smiled back at her.

**To be continued:**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Arigatou, Arigatou ne, Supashi-bo, Merushi, Gurache, _and_ Sankyu_ are all forms of **Thank you** in Japanese and _Doumo, Angato ne, Ookini, Shaji _and_ Sahi_ are all forms of **Thanks** in Japanese.


	16. There’s Room for Makuramon

Burgermon Rookie and Burger Champion will appear in this chapter along with Torikaraballmon. Burgermon Rookie will be referred to as Bebe for Baby and Burgermon Champion will be referred to a Mama Bun. Bebe is the French word for Baby so it seems to fit Burgermon Rookie. The Torikaraballmon will be referred to as Torikaraballmon so no change there.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There's Room for Makuramon

**Drive Savannah, North:**

"Heat Wave!" Hippogryphomon said as her body heated around her and then she sent the red heat off her body towards Kyukimon burning the Digimon and anything in its way. Kyukimon couldn't stand up to the attack and its body started to disintegrate as Hippogryphomon absorbed the Digimon. Afterwards all the Digimon dedigivloved into their respective rookies and the children noticed the fruits all over the ground from where Talia once stood.

"Aw man all our fruits are ruined not only are most of them trampled but they're also charred. Why'd you have to burn everything Hawkmon." Dracomon said as he looked at his ruined prize.

"It's not my fault that Digimon attacked or would you have rather me not do anything and let that Digimon kill you?" Hawkmon said angrily at Dracomon whom merely stuck his tongue out at her and turned away.

Coronamon picked up a piece of crushed burnt fruit and stuck it in his mouth as he got a big smile on his face, "Hey this actually tastes pretty good."

"Coronamon that's disgusting that food's been on the ground. Spit it out now." Gazimon demanded as he bobbed Coronamon on the head.

"He's right Corona, you don't know what's been on the ground. You could get sick." Lunamon said as she came to stand next to Gazimon

"We can't eat the fruits now that they're on the ground so let's keep going." Kumamon said.

"Yeah I see a house up ahead maybe we can get something to eat there." Kentaro said as he pointed to a house about a mile away.

"Let's hit the road then and get to that house." Ryuho said as he started to walk towards the house with the others following behind him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Burgermon Burger Joint: **

The children walked the mile and arrived at the house to notice it was more of a shack than a house and knocked on the door only to have the door open for them. The open door revealed a large room with lots of tables and chairs and what appeared to be a bar stale towards the front where you supposedly ordered. Once inside the building they were greeted by a cute little Digimon with a burger hat on its head.

"Hello welcome to the Burgermon Burger Joint, how may I help you." The little Digimon said politely causing Talia to squeal with delight as she picked the little Digimon up and cuddled it.

"You're just so cute and cuddly and you smell like hamburgers yum." Talia said as she hugged the squirming little Digimon tighter as a larger Digimon with a purple dress on as well as a burger hat on her head came out to see Talia squeezing the little Digimon as it tried to get away.

"Hello my name is Burgermon but you can call me Mama Bun. Are you here to eat?" Burgermon said as she took the little Digimon from Talia and placed it on the floor, "This is my daughter Burgermon but you can call her Bebe. These little fellas are my other children Torikaraballmon." The Mama Bun said as she sat the children at tables. Shinta sat with Talia and Seiya and their Digimon while Ryuho, Kentaro, Tomoko and Haruka sat together with their Digimon.

"Bebe be a dear and get these nice children some drinks while I get the burger mix ready." Mama Bun said as her daughter took off to the back to get glasses with drinks. Bebe came back with seven glasses of juice as seven Torikaraballmon's followed after her each with a tray and a glass on it.

A while later Mama Bun came back with a tray full of burgers as she sent Bebe to get plates. Bebe hurried into the back foyer and came out with plates as she set a plate down in front of all the children and Digimon and Mama Burger put a burger on each plate. The burgers looked a little odd as they had what appeared to be green seasonings to it as well as red seasonings. The children were a little skeptical of trying the burgers but Talia was rather hungry so she was the first to try it and she smiled as she ate it.

"It's a really good burger it tastes like fruit rather than meat but it's so delicious." Talia said as she continued to eat her burger.

Lunamon tried her burger and began stuffing her face. Coronamon tried his next and began stuffing his face as well which made Seiya try his as well as Shinta and soon all the children and Digimon were eating burgers and drinking sodas and juice. After they stuffed their faces the children sat in their seats and rubbed their full stomachs.

"That's what I call a good meal I'm so full I don't think I'll be able to move." Ryuho said with a happy sigh. All of a sudden the children heard a loud roar as the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"Oh no he's back to destroy our restaurant again. If he destroys it once more we won't be able to fix our restaurant again." Bebe said.

"What are you talking about who's this thing that keeps destroying your restaurant?" Ryuho asked.

"His name's Triceramon and he's one mean Dinosaur Digimon. He's an ultimate with a bad temper and he's constantly destroying our restaurant and attacking us. He says he doesn't like our restaurant being here and he'd destroy it until we stopped building and I'm afraid we'll have to pack up and leave but I like it here because it lets the Digimon that live in this grassland a place to enjoy our meals and there's lots of fruits around so it's east to get ingredients for our food." Mama said as she took Bebe to the back and hid her.

"Don't worry Burgermon we won't let this Triceramon bother you anymore." Ryuho said as he got up from his chair then turned to the other children as he said, "Let's get a move on and help them guys after all they did feed us." as he got his Digivice out and it glowed as Dracomon digivolved.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon; yeah ready to rumble." Coredramon said as he went outside to see Triceramon coming towards the restaurant at full speed.

"Gazimon lets go, Talia you and Seiya stay here and protect the Burgermon's and Torikaraballmon's." Shinta said as he took off out the door with Gazimon on his heels, once outside Gazimon digivolved along with the other children that ran outside.

"Gazimon digivolve to…Wizardmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon."

"Kumamon digivolve to…Grizzlymon."

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon."

"Not so fast Triceramon; you're not bulldozing anything today." Coredramon said as he put his arms out and caught Triceramon and used all his weight then turned the giant Digimon over and stop his run.

"Yeah that's the way to do it Coredramon, you're awesome!" Ryuho said as he did a thumbs up to Coredramon as he smirked.

"If they keep that up then they'll both get big heads." Halsemon said with a sigh.

"You mean they don't have big heads already?" Wizardmon said with a smirk as both Ryuho and Coredramon glared at him.

"You wanna take care of this Digimon by yourselves? It sure sounds that way." Coredramon said as Triceramon got up and tackled Coredramon with his large horns.

"Tri-Horn attack!" Triceramon said as he jabbed Coredramon with his horns causing the Digimon to move back to observe his wound.

"Let's help the winner out guys…" Wizardmon said as he flew towards Triceramon, "Magical Game!" Wizardmon said as he called forth a bunch of what appeared to be little thunder monsters that stung Triceramon causing the Digimon to move backwards.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon said as she shot a beam of light from her eyes at Triceramon.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he pummeled away on Triceramon.

"Mega Bone Rush!" Apemon said as he flung his bone.

That attacks hit Triceramon but didn't affect the Digimon much though his eyes did turn red as he started to thrash about and knocked all the Digimon back and they hit the ground hard. They got back up and kept attacking but the longer they attacked the redder Triceramon's eyes got. Finally Triceramon couldn't take it anymore and unleashed a powerful attack.

"Knock Buster!" Triceramon said as he charged full force at the children and Digimon and his body glowed and when he hit the Digimon they flew back and immediately dedigivloved back into their rookie forms.

The only Digimon that still stood in Champion form was Apemon but the Digimon was quickly losing and would soon end up like the other Digimon. Haruka whom was watching the battle started to feel bad for complaining all the time and for never once thanking Koemon for protecting her. She started to think of being nicer to Apemon and she put her hands together to tell Apemon to back off as her hand began to glow purple as a voice appeared from her Digivice.

"Put your glowing hand to the top of your Digivice and something amazing will happen." A feminine voice said as Haruka did as instructed. Once she put her hand to the Digivice the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

"Apemon digivolve to…Makuramon." Apemon said as he digivolved into a large brown monkey with pants on and armor on his chest and a purple hat on his head.

"Primal Orb!" Makuramon said as he flung a large purple orb at Triceramon as the orb exploded in Triceramon's face blinding the Digimon and making it easier to attack him.

"Monkey Cry!" Makuramon said as he blew purple sound waves from his mouth that connected with Triceramon and instantly killed the Digimon as Makuramon absorbed the data. After the Digimon was killed Mama Bun came out and turned to the children.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of that Digimon and let it be known the your meal will be free as well as a celebration meal to properly thank you." Mama Bun said as Talia and Seiya appeared at the doorway of the restaurant with Lunamon on Talia's head and Bebe in her arms as Coronamon was on Seiya's shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"Thanks but we couldn't eat another bite, we're stuffed." Ryuho said as he turned to Mama Bun from checking on Dracomon as the Digimon slowly got up along with the other Digimon and children.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chaos Tower:**

Meanwhile in an unknown land on a far off mountain floating in the middle of an ocean of darkness stood a tall castle that was hidden by the thick fog that surrounded the area as a large Digimon and seven others sat around what appeared to be a table and they were discussing the recent happenings of seven children and their Digimon partners.

"Master the longer we let those children run free the more powerful they get. Before you know it those children will be able to defeat you." A large black Digimon said as he starred at the silhouette of a Digimon.

"Beelzemon it seems like you're getting scared of these children being present." A large red alligator like Digimon spoke as he smirked at Beelzemon.

"I'm not scared and that's final I'm just not sure why we can't attack them now and be done with them. Another thing lay off Leviamon last time I checked you were as lazy a Belphemon over there." Beelzemon said to the large Alligator Digimon.

"Boys please let's behave ourselves we'll get to deal with them soon." Lilithmon said with a cruel smile.

"You're one to talk Lilithmon you got to battle them once and you still couldn't defeat them." A large Digimon with some kind of clothes on and a golden mask spoke.

"Yeah when are we gonna get our shot at those little punks." A large Digimon with angels wings spoke, "I'd like to get my revenge on the ones whom defeated me even if it means killing their children." the Digimon said with a cruel smirk.

"Now now Demon Lords let's not make haste you'll all get to leave here soon but for now I think I'll send Daemon to deal with the children." The Master Digimon said as a robed Digimon smirked and got up.

"I will not fail you Master, Ghoulmon let's go." The robed Digimon said as he turned and three Ghoulmon's appeared before him two grey ones and one was black. The four Digimon disappeared and then the others regained their conversation.

"Once those children are gone you will have free run of the whole Digital World Demon Lords and you can do what every you want." The Master Digimon said with a snicker as the remaining demon lords laughed into the night.

**To be continued:**


	17. The Haunted Castle of Ghoulmon

Sorry for the delay but for some reason my immune system has gotten weak and we had a lot of storms in the last few days and that made it cold so I got sick. Just a reminder that Bebe is the name of Burgermon rookie and Mama is the name of Burgermon champion. In case you're wondering I've determined what the Children's name means: Ryuho – Finish a Step, Tomoko – Old friend, Kentaro – Proud of Strength, Shinta – Trust, Seiya Spirit Valley, and Talia Blooming.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Haunted Castle of Ghoulmon**

**Burgermon Burger Joint:**

The children decided to spend the night at Mama Bun's restaurant and Bebe slept with Talia and Lunamon. It was safe to say that Bebe had become attached to Talia and wanted to always be with her. The next day when they were getting ready to leave Bebe was holding onto Talia's leg and wouldn't let go no matter what anyone said.

"Bebe let go of her leg so they can leave." Mama Bun said as she tried to pry her daughter off Talia's leg only to have the little Digimon struggle and cry.

"I don't want her to leave she's my friend can't she stay here while the others leave?" Bebe said with tears spilling from her eyes.

"No she needs to get going along with the rest of us. Sorry but she can't stay here because we need her." Ryuho said as he grabbed Talia and tried to pull her free of Bebe's grasp but the little Digimon held on for dear life.

"Bebe we have to go I'm sorry I can't play with you anymore but I've got to go with my friends and brothers." Talia said as she patted the little Digimon on the head.

"Then I'm going with you…" Bebe said as she held on tighter.

"Your needed here Bebe so you can't go with them." Mama Bun said.

"No I wanna go where Talia goes because I love her." Bebe said with tears.

You're needed here to help with the restaurant and your just a baby." Mama Bun said.

"Mama I'm not a baby anymore I can take care of myself." Bebe said.

"Don't worry Burgermon we'll take good care of your daughter." Bokomon said as he patted the rookie on the head.

"Fine but promise to come back to check in on your mama and siblings sometime ok." Mama said with tears in her eyes.

"I will and thank you mama I love you and I promise not to be a burden on you guys." Bebe said with a smile as she hugged Talia and Talia looked a Ryuho.

"Is it ok for her to come with us? We're always getting attacked it might be dangerous." Talia said as she hugged Bebe back.

"Yeah it should be ok, but can I ask you guys a question." Ryuho said as he turned towards Burgermon.

"Is there a castle close by anywhere because we've been searching for a castle but I'm not sure if we're going the right way anymore." Ryuho said with a sigh.

"Why yes in fact there is a castle close by its a few miles from here but its there if you want to go there but if I were you I wouldn't. It's abandoned and no one goes there anymore." Burgermon said, "It's said to be haunted so everyone's afraid to go. Why on earth would you children want to go there anyway?"

"We have some business to attend to at a castle but we can't go into much detail I'm afraid as we don't know what we're going there for. All I know is that we were told to go there by a Digimon friend of ours." Ryuho said as he left the restaurant with the other children and Digimon following behind. Bebe hugged her mom and then ran after Talia as she jumped onto Talia's shoulder along with Lunamon.

Once outside Bebe pointed past a hill and said, "There's a castle that way that no one goes to if that's the one you want."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drive Savannah, North:**

The children followed Bebe's advice and headed in the direction she pointed and over the horizon they saw the silhouette of a castle and they started to run towards the castle. Talia suddenly stopped getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Seiya and Shinta seeing Talia not following turned around to see the child standing still as stones. The two boys ran up to her as the others noticed three members of their team not coming.

"Talia what's the matter are you not feeling well again?" Seiya asked as Coronamon jumped off his head and landed next to him. Shinta proceeded to check Talia for a fever as the child simply pushed Shinta's hand off her head.

"I'm feeling just fine but I have a bad feeling about that castle I think we shouldn't go into it." Talia said as she looked at Shinta and Seiya with worry, the other children then came over to see what the problem was.

"What's up small fry?" Haruka said as she and the others stopped before them.

"Talia has a bad feeling about that castle and doesn't want us to go into it." Lunamon said as she took Talia's hand in comfort.

"You're just apprehensive about that castle because you've never been in one before." Ryuho said as he patted the child on the head then turned and started to walk towards the castle again with Dracomon beside him. As the other children followed behind him and Talia reluctantly followed as well with Lunamon holding her hand and Bebe on her shoulder.

"_Sei-kun don't you feel something ominous coming from this castle?_" Talia whispered to her brother.

"_Now that you mention it I do kinda feel something ominous coming from there._" Seiya whispered back, "_But it could be because it has been abandoned for awhile._" Seiya then proceed to follow the others without another word.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daemon's Haunted Castle:**

Once at the castle the children opened the large doors and entered the main room and looked around at the large room they were in. They saw lots of hallways and decided it'd be a good idea to explore the castle to try and find Ophanimon or any of the other angels that worked with Ophanimon.

"Let's split up and search this castle for any signs of life and if we can find Ophanimon." Ryuho said as he looked at the other children.

"I'm going with Shinta!" Haruka yelled as she latched onto Shinta's arm causing the boy to blush with embarrassment and take his arm back.

"Tomoko would you like to search with me." Kentaro said as he turned to Tomoko.

"Um…sure I'll search with you." Tomoko said shyly.

"I'll search with Ryuho then…" Seiya said as he ran over to Ryuho whom just looked at the young child with a frown.

"Actually I was gonna see if Talia wanted to explore with me…" Ryuho tried to say only to be ignored by an eager Seiya jumping up and down.

With a sigh Ryuho turned and choose a hallway and started to walk down it with Seiya behind him. Kentaro and Tomoko turned and decided to go upstairs to see what they could find, while Shinta and Haruka went into the cellar to look around leaving Talia standing alone except Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon.

"I guess that leaves us to explore together…" Talia said as she walked down a different hallway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Deep in Daemon's Haunted Castle:**

Meanwhile up in the deepest part of the castle Daemon stood with three Ghoulmon and he turned to the Ghoulmon as he said, "Go and attack those children and bring them to me." The Ghoulmon nodded their heads as they all took off to find the children.

Once the Ghoulmon left Daemon disappeared in search of on paticular child that his mast had his sites set on, he was able to spot the child in the library with four Digimon that were all of the rookie level.

"Too easy." Daemon said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daemon's Haunted Castle, Kent & Tomo:**

Tomoko, Hawkmon, Kentaro and Kumamon were walking up the stairs to the upper part of the castle and Kentaro kept fiddling with his hands and looked like he was a nervous wreck and in reality he kind of was. Kentaro was trying to find the words to tell Tomoko that he liked her and was nervous as to what her reaction would be to his words.

"Um Tomoko c…can I t…tell you s…something?" Kentaro said with a stutter.

"What's the matter Kent? You sound like you have a frog in your throat." Tomoko said with a laugh as she turned sideways to look at Kentaro to see the flustered boy.

"Um yeah right…anyway there's something I've been meaning to tell you and it's…" Kentaro said as he was cut off by Hawkmon and Kumamon jumping in front of the two children and growling.

"Hawkmon what's the matter with you?" Tomoko said as she looked at Hawkmon as the Digimon launched an attack at the air.

"Buzz Saw!" Hawkmon said as she threw her head feather at what appeared to be nothing but air, "There's a Digimon over there but you can't see him very well because it's dark at the top."

"What do you mean there's a Digimon there?" Tomoko said as she stepped up to the stair with Hawkmon and Kumamon only to fall backwards as a clawed hand came out and slashed at her nearly missing her as she stepped back. Tomoko tumbled down the stairs and was caught by Kentaro whom prevented her fall.

"Tomoko I need you to digivolve me now please." Hawkmon said as Tomoko was righted and with a nod of her head as she pulled out her Digivice and it glowed. Kentaro's Digivice glowed as Kumamon digivolved as well to help Halsemon.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon! Eagle Eye!" Halsemon said as she shot beams of light from her eyes.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon! Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as his crescent glowed and fired at the Digimon. The attacks did nothing and the Digimon revealed himself to be a Ghoulmon which glared at the Digimon with his single eye.

"Halsemon what Digimon is that he looks scary." Tomoko said.

"That's a Ghoulmon they serve under Daemon but I don't know why he's here. He's normally not an aggressive Digimon at least this one isn't only the Black Ghoulmon are aggressive. The gray ones don't attack much and store power until they turn Black then attack." Halsemon said.

"He's a Mega Digimon so it's best we leave now and team up with the others to take this guy down." Grizzlymon said as he turned towards Kentaro and bumped the child sending him over onto Grizzlymon's back as the Digimon took off down the stairs as Halsemon turned and put Tomoko on her back as she followed Grizzlymon down the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daemon's Haunted Castle, Ryu & Sei:**

Meanwhile in a different area of the castle Ryuho and Seiya had come to a kitchen as Coronamon looked around for any food to eat as the two boys explored the kitchen for any signs that someone lived here when an eye appeared from the corner but it went unnoticed by the boys. They only noticed the eye when the Digimon smelled an evil presence in the air. The two Digimon turned to see an eye starring at them as Dracomon attacked.

"Baby Breath." He said as he fired a hot puff from his mouth at the eye as the Digimon cried out in pain and emerged as a Ghoulmon.

"Uh oh that's a Ghoulmon he's a Mega Digimon so it's gonna be impossible to affect him with our attacks. Our best bet is to run." Coronamon said as he turned to run only to be stopped by Dracomon.

"No way pal I plan on fighting him and becoming stronger you can run but I'm staying. Ryuho…" Dracomon said as he turned towards his child as Ryuho nodded and his Digivice glowed.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…Coredramon! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon said as he fired his attack at Ghoulmon only to have the Digimon hit the attack away with his clawed hand causing Coredramon to become angry because his attacks normally did great damage but nothing.

"Now are you willing to leave? You're gonna get yourself killed if you fight him let's leave and find the others because we may be able to defeat them with our combined powers. I know I'm stronger when I'm with Lunamon." Coronamon said.

"You may be stronger with another Digimon but I can battle just fine thank you little dude." Coredramon said as he turned to attack Ghoulmon only to get a claw in the face as Ghoulmon sent his clawed hand out and then proceeded to slam Coredramon into the ground hard. The Digimon cried out in pain as Coronamon jumped on Ghoulmon to get his claws off Coredramon. The little rookie got thrown from Ghoulmon's back but Coredramon was able to get out from under Ghoulmon.

"Coronamon are you okay?" Seiya said as he caught the flung Digimon.

"I'll be ok but let's get out of here." Coronamon said as Seiya looked to Ryuho with a frown on his face and the child nodded as he turned to Coredramon.

"Coredramon we're leaving so let's go." Ryuho said as he turned and left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daemon's Haunted Castle, Shin & Haruka:**

Meanwhile in the cellar Haruka thought that since it was always scary in cellars and all the movies she saw the girl clung to the boy and then they kissed. She decided to try it out and grabbed onto Shinta's arm faking that she was really sacred.

"It's so scary down here Shinta." Haruka said as she clung to Shinta's arm only to have the boy brush her off and continue until they were stopped by a large one eyed Digimon that racked his claws at the children. The Digimon both head butted the Digimon as they rolled the children out of the way of the attack.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon said as he shot Poisonous gas at the Digimon.

"Baby Swing!" Koemon said as he flung Pachinko balls at the Digimon but the attacks did nothing as the Digimon was a Mega and the ones fighting him were merely rookies. Shinta seeing Gazimon's attack do nothing to the Digimon pulled out his glowing Digivice as it glowed and Haruka got her Digivice out and it glowed as well.

"Gazimon Digivolve to…Wizardmon. Electro Squall." Wizardmon said.

"Koemon Digivolve to…Apemon! Metallic Fur!" Apemon said and the attacks stunned Ghoulmon long enough for the two children to escape.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daemon's Haunted Castle, Talia & Digimon:**

Meanwhile in what appeared to be a library Talia, and the four Digimon(Bokomon, Neemon, Burgermon & Lunamon) were looking around well Bokomon was engrossed in a book as Burgermon and Lunamon picked up different books while Neemon stood lost. Talia was about to pick up and book when she herself got picked up by a Robed Creature. Talia screamed causing all Digimon present to look over at her.

"Get me down now!" Talia screamed as she was hanging upside down.

"Neemon now seems like a good time to show our true power." Bokomon said as he glowed and Neemon stood as he nodded and glowed as well.

"Neemon digivolve to…Doggymon!" Neemon said.

"Bokomon Digivolve to…Mojyamon. Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon said as he flung a bone at the robed creature distracting him long enough for Doggymon to jump onto his shoulder and grab Talia.

Then Mojyamon picked up Burgermon and Lunamon and ran out of the room and once back in the original area they started in they noticed the other children running into the room as well most with their Champion Digimon and a flock of Ghoulmon on their tails. Once they were all together again they noticed the two new Digimon and were about to attack these weird Digimon that held their friends they were stopped by the Robed creature.

"Well, well, well looky here it seems my Ghoulmon were able to flush you children out rather quickly." The robed creature said with a smirk.

**To be continued:**


	18. Not Enough Power

Note that all the Digimon except Lunamon, Coronamon and Burgermon have digivolved into their Champion forms. So right off the bat the Digimon are indeed Champions just to let you know. Another note is the Bokomon digivolved into Mojyamon and Neemon Digivolved to Doggymon. Megas will come soon but first they have to take a little trip and Lunamon and Coronamon need to digivolve to Ultimate.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not Strong Enough

**Daemon's Haunted Castle:**

"Well, well, well looky here it seems my Ghoulmon were able to flush you children out rather quickly." The robed creature said with a smirk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ryuho demanded as he looked up at the robed man.

"My name is Daemon and I'm here to dispose of you little tykes in one way or another." Daemon said as he descended down from where he stood and stopped in front of the children with a sneer on his face. The champions all got in front of their children blocking them from Daemon and the Ghoulmon and hunkered down ready to defend the children and themselves.

"Look at this the little Digimon think they can defeat four Megas in their Champion forms. How sweet and naïve they must be. Ghoulmon attack these little ingrates!" Daemon said as he stepped back and let the Ghoulmon move forward as their eyes narrowed at the children and one by one they turned Black.

"Death Arrow!" The three Ghoulmon's said as they fired dark arrows hitting the Digimon and sending them back at their Tamers whom jumped to get out of the way. All the champions slowly got up and got ready to attack the enemy.

"Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as his crescent glowed and shot a beam of light.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon said as she fired beams from her eyes.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon said as he shot a blue fireball from his mouth.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon said as he used his wand to create a ball of Magical Energy.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon said as his fur burst towards Ghoulmon.

"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon said as he threw his bone club.

Jester Howling!" Doggymon said as he sent purple sonic waves at Ghoulmon.

The Ghoulmon merely put their hands up swiping the attacks away with their hands and sending the attacks back at the Digimon full force each attack knocking a Digimon over. Then the Ghoulmon growled as they got ready to attack again after they made sure nothing would hit them.

"Death Wave!" Ghoulmon said as he produced a large dark wave and shot it at the Digimon causing the Digimon to jump out of the way and grabbing whatever kid was close to them to prevent the kids from getting the attack instead of them.

"Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said as his crescent glowed and shot a beam of light.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as she fired beams from her eyes.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon said as he shot a blue fireball from his mouth.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon said as he summoned a Thunder Cloud and sent lightning at the Ghoulmon.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon said as threw his bone.

"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon said as he threw his bone club.

Jester Howling!" Doggymon said as he sent purple sonic waves at Ghoulmon.

Again the Ghoulmon merely swiped their hands knocking the attacks back making the Digimon angry and the kept attacking but their attacks did nothing but bounce off Ghoulmon.

"Coredramon this isn't working time to step it up a notch!" Ryuho said as his hand glowed blue and he put touched his Digivice as the screen glowed and the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

"Coredramon matrix digivolve to…Wingdramon." Coredramon said as he digivolved into a large blue dragon.

"Halsemon lets go up a level as well." Tomoko said as her hand glowed red and she touched her Digivice and the screen glowed and the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

Halsemon matrix digivolve to….Hippogryphomon!" Halsemon said as she digivolved into a large White gryphon type Digimon.

"Apemon matrix digivolve too." Haruka said more like demanded as her hand glowed purple and she touched her Digivice as the screen glowed and the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

"Apemon matrix digivolve to…Makuramon!" Apemon said as he digivolved into a large brown monkey.

Grizzlymon you might be able to defeat them if you digivolve." Kentaro advised as his hand glowed green as he touched his Digivice and the word '_Matrix Digivolution_' appeared.

Grizzlymon matrix Digivolve to….Pandamon!" Grizzlymon said digivolving into a large black and white Panda.

As the Digimon were digivolving the Ghoulmon decided to attack the two youngest children since their Digimon were still in their rookie forms and ran towards the twins claws ready.

"Black Claw!" two of the Ghoulmon said as they went to rack their claws at the twins causing the two little ones to scream in fear. Both children bent down and covered their eyes with their hands waiting on the attack only to not have it come and they looked up to see Wizardmon, and a newly digivolved Lekismon and Firamon standing over them. Wizardmon took the blunt of the attack and fell dedigivolving back into Pagumon as Lekismon and Firamon stood before the children with their backs turned to Ghoulmon.

"Pagumon are you gonna be ok? Please say something." Talia said as she picked the little Digimon up and held him as Shinta came running over to them.

"I'll be fine but I'm pretty much useless in my In-Training form." Pagumon said with a frown.

"You can still Digivolve Pagumon we'll just have to find away." Shinta said trying to cheer the little Digimon up.

Don't worry Pagumon we'll protect the children now." Wingdramon said as he turned towards the Ghoulmon.

"Blazing Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon said as he fired a large blast of fire at the three Ghoulmon.

"Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she fired red sonic waves from her mouth.

"Monkey Cry!" Makuramon said as he howled causing an earthquake.

"Firecracker!" Pandamon said as he threw lit fire crackers at the Ghoulmon.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon said as his body flared up and he charged.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon said as she fired crescent shaped arrows.

The attacks hit the Ghoulmon but didn't affect them much as they went to attack again and the Digimon were thrown back yet again but they still stood instead of lying in a jumble on the ground. Pagumon was watching the whole battle and wanted to get into it and got very angry with himself as he looked at Shinta whom was equally angry and his hand glowed gray as he turned to Pagumon whom started to glow as well.

"Pagumon digivolve to…Gazimon! Gazimon Warp Matrix Digivolve to…Wisemon." Pagumon said as the light not only made him digivolve to rookie but bypass his champion form and go straight to Ultimate.

"Nirvana!" Wisemon said sending an orb at Ghoulmon.

"Wow Pagumon digivolved into his Ultimate form cool." Seiya said with a smile as Talia clapped her hands together with a happy look on her face.

"Need I remind you that we have a battle to fight! Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon said as he threw his bone club.

" We could really use some help, Jester Howling!" Doggymon said as he sent purple sonic waves at Ghoulmon.

"Blazing Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon said as he fired a large blast of fire at the three Ghoulmon.

"Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she fired red sonic waves from her mouth.

"Monkey Cry!" Makuramon said as he howled causing an earthquake.

"Firecracker!" Pandamon said as he threw lit fire crackers at the Ghoulmon.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon said as his body flared up and he charged.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon said as she fired crescent shaped arrows.

The attacks combined and dealt a great deal of damage to the three Ghoulmon only making the three  
Ghoulmon angry.

"Death Wave!" Ghoulmon said as he produced a large dark Wave and shot it at the Digimon catching the Digimon off guard as the attack hit all the Digimon and knocked them back as the slid to a stop and growled at the Ghoulmon.

All the while the battle was going on Daemon stood up behind the railing of the upper level of the castle getting rather bored as the battle seemed to drag on with each party attacking the other but not really dealing much damage. Finally he could take no more and jumped down between the feuding Digimon and turned to the Ghoulmon.

"I'll deal with your incompetence later but right now I need to deal with them." Daemon said as he turned to the children and Digimon.

"Your battle is starting to bore me so it ends now!" Daemon then shed his rode and showed his true form a large red and purple Ogre like Digimon with large horns and demonic wings with sharp claws on them. He had a band around his right leg and a star on his right shoulder. He looked down right menacing and scared the children but they tried to his their fear all except Talia and Seiya whom buried their heads into Shinta chest.

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon said as he fired a hyperpyrexia of fire and brimstone burning the Digimon as the dove to protect their children. The attack was so powerful that all the Digimon reverted back to their In-Training forms as Wisemon reverted even further and was in his fresh form of Zurumon. The children were thrown back and knocked unconscious with their partner's laying on top of them as Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon were a few feet away from the children.

Daemon pointed at the children as he turned away, "Bring them to me so I can dispose of them properly." Daemon said as he disappeared leaving the Ghoulmon to retrieve the children and Digimon as they disappeared and followed Daemon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lost Tower, Daemon's Castle:**

Once up to the tower that Daemon was at the Ghoulmon dumped the children and their Digimon onto the cold hard rock floor of the room they were in. The Ghoulmon looked over at Daemon whom had put his robe back on and was standing before a large stone double door. Without acknowledging the Ghoulmon, Daemon walked over to what appeared to be a podium that stood before the stone door and he pulled out five colored stones of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Orange. He one by one place the stones into the holes on the podium in this order Red top left, Blue top right, yellow bottom left and green bottom right.

He then turned to the Ghoulmon and said, "Pick those children up and bring them and their wretched Digimon here but leave the Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon. I'll deal with those three after I get rid of these humans."

Daemon then turned back to the podium and put the last stone the orange one into the middle of the podium and the top of the podium started to glow as the stones linked together and the large stone door started to open. At that moment the children started to wake up as the Ghoulmon took the children towards the door and once the Ghoulmon were standing to the side of the door with the children they waited until the door opened completely and then proceeded to throw the children into the open door that was shining with a strange blue light and the children screamed as they were swallowed by the light and disappeared causing Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon to cry out in worry the last thing Talia saw before she disappeared was three angel like creatures appear.

"We're too late he's already sealed the door and the children are gone." Seraphimon said as he, Ophanimon and Cherubimon appeared as the door slid shut and sealed from inside out.

"We look what happens to show up the Three Great Angels. You're no match for a Demon Lord I'll kill you all and the others will bow down to me." Daemon said stripping himself of his robe once more to attack.

"We are not here to battle you just stop you from disposing of the children but since we're too late to save them we'll settle for those three." Ophanimon said as she turned to Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon being held by Ghoulmon.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon said as he fired spears made of lightning from his hands at Ghoulmon killing the one that held Bokomon, Neemon and Burgermon as he scooped the three Digimon up.

"Sephirote Crystal!" Ophanimon said as she fired crystals from her armor at another Ghoulmon killing it instantly.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon said firing Stars at the last Ghoulmon killing the Digimon and then he and the other two angels along with the three little rookies that accompanied the children disappeared as Daemon growled and then he too disappeared into the still night.

**To be continued:**


	19. Back Where We Started

The children are gonna spend the next few chapters in their world and then find a way to get back to the Digital World. Introducing two new characters and they are Tomoko's brother Fujioka and Ryuho's younger sister Mizuki. Also like with all Digimon except Tamers time moves slower in the Human world than it does in the Digital World. It's only been five days since the children left the Human World but it's been at least a year in the Digital World.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back Where We Started

**Shinjuku Gyoen Park, Lakeshore:**

Eight adults were at the same lake house where the children disappeared yet again only this time there were two more, there was a young girl with light brown hair and brown eyes that looked about the age of eight or so and she wore a baby pink sailor like shirt (The Blue shirt that Rini wore in Sailormoon R) and a red colored skirt with white dress shoes and white socks. She wore a blue ribbon with two white stripes on it and her shirt and she wore a blue headband in her hair, she had snap on shoes that were white with red straps and red bottoms.

The other child was a tall boy that looked about the age of seventeen or eighteen and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown long sleeved shirt with black belts wrapped around his forearms and a large black belt strapped around his waist. He had dark brown pants with black shoes. He always had a scowl on his face and rarely smiled because of his rebellious attitude and he was a loner by nature. His attitude was like that of his younger cousin Shinta only more rebellious than the younger boy.

"Fujioka don't just stand there help us figure out how to find your sister." Izumi said to the stoic boy whom merely looked at her with a scowl then walked over to his father as he sat at the picnic table with the other adults.

"Can I help you in any way papa? I wanna help find Ryuho soon." The young girl said as she came over to stand next to Takuya whom looked at the girl with a small smile as he patted her on the head.

"Thanks Mizuki for offering to help but the best thing you can do is stay close to your mother and not wonder off." Takuya told his young daughter as she nodded and then went back to stand by her mother.

"We've been at this for five days now Takuya either come up with a way to get the kids back or let someone else figure something out. I want to see my daughter safe and sound and the longer we fiddle around the less likely we'll be to ever see them again!" Junpei all but yelled at poor Takuya whom just sat there and took the blunt of the lash.

"Junpei will you calm down already don't you think we all miss our kids and know what the consequences are the longer we let this go." Kouji said with a scowl that matched his sons' perfectly.

"We know that they were sucked into a bright light after touching an odd large egg that appeared out of nowhere but we don't know where they went or when they might come back if ever." Kouichi started.

"My best guess is that they were somehow transported to the Digital World because remember all those Digimon Eggs we saw in The Village of Beginnings. I bet that was a Digiegg that appeared here and it somehow transported our children to the Digital World." Kouichi summarized.

"So basically what you're saying is that we need to find a way to get to the Digital World to save our kids." Tomoki said.

"Sounds easy but how do we open a pathway to the Digital World the last time we went we went on Trailmon." Izumi said with a frown.

"That's the only thing I'm not sure about, Renee how did you get to the Digital World?" Kouichi asked his wife as he turned to look at her as she stood a few feet away leaning on one of the pillars.

She turned to her husband and said, "I'm not sure but a Digital Gate opened with the help of my Digivice. Plus I had Kougamon with me so he also helped and made it possible for me to go to the Digital World."

"That doesn't help us any because we don't have our Digivices anymore they turned back into our Cell phones so what now." Junpei asked getting irritated that no one seemed to come up with a good answer to their problem.

"I'm not sure but we have to think of something to do or else we may never see our kids again." Takuya said drilling the point that they might lose their children for good home.

"Yes Takuya we know this can you please tell us one more time." Kouji said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What did you say Kouji? I didn't quite hear you correctly did you just ask me to tell you again with sarcasm?" Takuya said with malice towards Kouji.

"Yeah I said that and I was being sarcastic my, aren't you very bright…" Kouji said again with sarcasm.

"You wanna take this outside or are you ready to corporate?" Takuya said with anger as he glared at Kouji.

"Boys please stop this because it isn't helping us find our children any time soon." Chiaki said as she put her hands around Takuya's arm and started to pull him away from Kouji as Izumi grabbed Koji's arm with her hands and started to pull him away from Takuya. The others just sighed as the two adults argued like children when a bright light appeared from the sky as the adults, Mizuki and Fujioka heard screams coming from inside the light.

Suddenly seven children landed in a jumble on the ground in the same spot where the children first disappeared. The adults looked on in awe as their children suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of their eyes. The women got tears in their eyes as they saw their children get up without a scratch on them and started to run towards them with the men following close behind them then Mizuki as she followed her mother and lastly Fujioka walked towards the children.

"Shinta, Talia, Seiya you're back how are you kids." Renee said as her three children looked up to see their mother and father coming towards them as Talia and Seiya got up and ran towards their parents as Shinta slowly got up and walked towards his parents as well.

"Momma, papa I missed you." Talia said as she ran into her fathers' arms as he picked her up.

Seiya ran into Renee's arms as she hugged her son close as she stood and Kouichi stood as well as the two parents hugged each other and the children hugged their parents. Shinta came over to them and stood before them as Renee and Kouichi looked over at him as Renee brought him into her arms as she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Shinta dear I missed you so much how have you been?" Renee asked her son.

"I'm ok mom and I missed you too." Shinta said as he turned to his father and Renee looked at Kouichi with knowing look.

"I missed you son, come here." Kouichi said as he hugged his son as Shinta smiled, Talia and Seiya smiled as well seeing that everyone was happy and together.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." Shinta said with tears in his eyes causing both parents to hug him back.

"We forgave you a while ago son, there's nothing to be sorry about but thanks." Kouichi said as he hugged his son tighter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Papa I wanted to badly to come home and now I'm finally back." Haruka said as she hugged Junpei.

"My sweet precious daughter I'm so glad you're safe and sound." Junpei said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Dad I hope I didn't worry you too much." Kentaro said as he got hugged by Tomoki and Tomoki smiled as he shook his head to let his son know it wasn't his fault.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi dad, mom how have you been?" Ryuho said with a smile.

"You are in so much trouble young man we were worried sick and you made your mother cry." Takuya said with a frown on his face as Ryuho looked down in shame as Takuya put his arms around Ryuho and hugged the boy, "I'm just kidding Ryu it's not your fault but you did make us worry and made your mother cry."

"Thanks dad…I feel so much better." Ryuho said with sarcasm as he hugged his father back.

"Niisan your back…I missed you." Mizuki said as she peeked out from behind Chiaki's leg and then ran at her brother and hugged him and Chiaki hugged him as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom, dad I missed you so much and was worried I wouldn't be able to get back home." Tomoko said as she got hugged by her crying mother and Kouji hugged her as well.

"We missed you so much Tomo and we never gave up the search for you." Kouji said.

"Hey squirt you had mom and dad worried about you." Fujioka said as he looked at his little sister as she stuck her tongue out at him only causing the boy to laugh at her childish behavior.

"I thought you were above that but it seems I was mistaken." Fujioka said with a smirk as his sister glared at him.

"Ok Fuji that's enough now, Tomoko get your things together we're leaving this area and not coming back again." Izumi said as she turned and walked away as Fujioka followed her as Kouji stood still not moving.

"Dad aren't you going to go with mom?" Tomoko asked her father.

"No I'm going to watch you get your stuff from the pool house hurry it up I'd like to leave this place soon." Kouji said as he crossed his arms and waited for Tomoko to go gather her things from the pool house like a child.

"That's a good idea why don't the rest of you get your things from the pool house and then we can leave." Chiaki said to the children as she and the other adults minus Izumi watched their kids go to the pool house to gather their clothes and towels and whatever else they had stored in the pool house. With a sigh Tomoko turned and headed towards the pool house as the others followed behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shinjuku Gyoen Park, Pool house:**

Once they got inside the pool house they heard voices coming from the rafters of the building and the children all looked up to see different colored blobs dart behind things and looked at each other with worry as they stepped backwards slowly to get out of the pool house quickly and quietly. As they were backing up one of the little blobs snuck a peek and squealed with joy as it jumped at Ryuho causing the boy to lean back and fall to the floor with a yelp.

"Ryuho it's really you I thought I heard your voice but I wasn't sure but here you are Ryuho." Babydmon squealed with joy a he bounced up and down on Ryuho's stomach causing the boy to wince in pain as he grabbed Babydmon and held the little Digimon above his stomach.

"Babydmon how'd you get here in our world?" Ryuho said with a confused look.

"I'm not sure all I remember is being thrown into a bright light and then I wound up here." Babydmon said as he turned, "It's ok everyone it's just our children so you can come out now." The children looked up as the noticed their Digimon appearing from the rafters of the pool house and the Digimon jumped down into their child's arms.

"Poromon I'm so glad you're safe." Tomoko said as she hugged her partner as Poromon cooed in satisfaction.

"Calumon you're ok as well I'm glad." Kentaro said as he hugged his partner as Calumon giggled in happiness.

"Singemon you're here too, I'm glad you weren't hurt." Haruka said as she hugged Singemon as the little monkey sighed in satisfaction.

"Hey where's Shinta and Talia and Seiya?" Zurumon asked from the rafters as Sunmon and Moonmon looked on in concern.

"They're outside with our parents because they don't have anything in here because they were the last to arrive. Hold on I'll get them." Ryuho said as he placed Babydmon on a shelve as he turned and came outside the building and looked to see Shinta, Talia, and Seiya helping to put their things in the car for their parents.

"Hey Shinta, Talia, Seiya come here for a minute I've got something to give you." Ryuho yelled at the top of his lungs as the three he addressed turned to look at him with confused looks on their face, "Oh yeah and Shinta can you bring our bags to us we forgot them."

Shinta growled at Ryuho but did as he was told and went into the lake house and grabbed their beach bags as he and his siblings walked towards the others. Once the Kimura children got to the pool house Shinta all but threw the bags at Ryuho as he walked into the hut with his own bag as Zurumon jumped at him.

"Shinta you're here and you're the same." Zurumon said as he landed on Shinta's head and he looked around to see the other children with their partners and then turned to look at Talia and Seiya whom were cuddling their partners.

"Moonmon how'd you get here?" Talia asked as she hugged her Digimon.

"I'm not sure we were thrown into a light then ended up here and we were scared because we didn't know where we were so we hid." Moonmon said as Sunmon nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we have our Digimon and we're in our world what do we do now?" Ryuho said as he looked to the others whom merely shrugged their shoulders.

"For now I say we lay low and keep these little guys hidden or else we'll have a lot of explaining to do to our parents and I'm not willing to explain anything to them right now." Kentaro said as he looked down at Calumon then to the rest of the children.

"I agree with Kent-kun about this and say that we pretend our Digimon are merely toys we brought along with us. For now let's hid them in our bags." Tomoko said as she put Poromon inside her bag and closed it with a small opening so Poromon could breathe. The other children followed Tomoko's example and put their Digimon inside their bags, Talia and Seiya but their Digimon inside Shinta's bag since they didn't have any bags of their own.

"Let's go kids now, I wanna get home soon." Kouji yelled from outside as the children walked out of the pool house and to their parents car and before they got in the turned to each other.

"I'll call you guys in a few days so until they keep the little guys hidden." Ryuho said as he got into his car with his parents and Mizuki.

Tomoko got into the car with her parents as Fujioka got into his own car. Kentaro and Haruka got into the car with their dads since they lived in the same area they car pooled over together. Lastly Shinta climbed into his car as his parents helped Talia and Seiya into their booster seats as the parents got into the car and all parents drove off to their homes with their children and happy looks on most faces.

**To be continued:**


	20. A Time to Relax

Mizuki will appear more in the next few chapters but she will not become a Digidestant in this story. I have enough Digidestants so she will not be joining them she's just the little sister at the moment without any Digimon. I have special plans for her but not in this story so look forward to my plans anyways on with the story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Time to Relax

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kimura Residence:**

The Kimura's had just pulled into the driveway as Kouichi stopped the car and got out as Renee and Shinta followed suit and the two parents helped the twins out of their booster seats as the two children jumped down and ran into the house after Shinta and they grabbed onto Shinta's hands. What surprised the parents was the Shinta didn't yell at them to get off or shake them loose which was quite a shock to how their son usually acted.

Once inside the house Shinta led the two children up to his room and closed the door behind him as he set the bag on his bed and unzipped it as Moonmon, Sunmon and Zurumon jumped out onto the bed. The three Digimon looked around the room in awe as they had never seen any of the stuff in the room and soon the Digimon jumped off the bed and started bouncing around the room looking at all the strange things as Shinta sat on his bed as Seiya climbed onto the bed along with Shinta as Talia picked Moonmon up and held the little Digimon.

Shinta's room was painted in a dark blue color with pictures of bands and girls on the walls typical boy stuff. He had a large full sized bed that had gray sheets and pillows on it and a black comforter with extra pillows. His bed was pushed against the wall farthest from the door and he had a desk to the right of the bed.

The desk was a simple brown wooden desk with a picture of the family and his friends on it.

He had large textbooks on his desk as well as a metal container with pencils, pens and highlighters in it, he also has shelves on the desk that held books mainly dictionaries and thesauruses. He had a dresser that had trophies on it from him playing baseball and basketball. He also had a book shelf that had mangas and artist books on it.

"Remember to keep these guys hidden until I say so got it? It'll be easier for you two to hide them in your rooms since you have tons of toys already but as for me…" Shinta said as he trailed off thinking of what to do with Zurumon.

"You could pretend that he's a blob creature you got free for seeing a movie about a Blob Man." Seiya said as Zurumon glared at him for being called a blob.

"I don't think that's going to work but I'll figure something out now if you two don't mind…Get out of my room!" Shinta said as he started pushing the twins towards his door as he grabbed Sunmon along the way and gave the little Digimon to Seiya. Once at the door Shinta opened it and pushed the twins out the door then shut it again.

"Talia I think that qualifies as rude wouldn't you say." Moonmon said with a frown.

"He just wants to be alone for now let's go to our room." Talia said as she and Seiya ran towards their room.

The twins had their own rooms but they likes sleeping in the same room so their parents put another bed in Seiya's room but the twins liked to sleep in the same bad as it calmed them. First the twins stopped at Talia's room as she opened the door to her bedroom and both walked inside.

"This is my room Moonmon though I spend more time in Seiya's room." Talia said as she set Moonmon down as the little Digimon bounced over to Talia's bed and hopped onto it and looked at all the stuffed animals on the bed.

Talia's room was painted with a light orange color since that was her favorite color; she had teal colored trimmings around her door and windows. She had a full sized bed as well that was filled with stuffed animals of all different colors and sizes. She had a small table in her room that had cartoons on it and three small chairs. She had coloring books spread on the table and crayons and markers all strewn across it. She had a couple books cases that had picture books and easy to read books, though she had one bookshelf that had stuffed toys on it.

She had a closet the opened to reveal lots of dresses and skirts hanging on hooks and sweaters though she did have a dresser that had undergarments and t-shirts and shorts. She also had a toybox that had ships, cars, trains and other boy toys in it. There were action figures and wind-up toys and board games on a shelf in the closest.

After they got done with Talia's room they entered Seiya's room and looked around it too, Seiya's room was similar to Talia's only with less toys since all the toys seemed to be in Talia's room. Seiya's room was painted in a teal color with aqua colored trimmings around his windows and doors. Seiya also had a full sized bed that had toys on it too mainly blue bears and wolves. He had a small table like Talia only his table had super heroes on it and three small chairs that had super heroes on it too. He had a book shelf that had super hero comics and easy more complicated books that a five-year-old shouldn't be able to read.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Minamoto Residence:**

Kouji and Izumi pulled up into the driveway of their house and pulled the car into the garage as Tomoko got out of the car and went into the house as Fujioka pulled into the driveway as well and got out as he followed his sister into the house.

"Where are you off to in a hurry monster?" Fujioka said as he followed Tomoko up the stairs.

"That's not your business where I go and don't call me monster." Tomoko said as she went into her bedroom and slammed the door in Fujioka's face as the elder boy laughed and walked off.

"Man he really knows how to get under my skin and I don't like him for that." Tomoko said to no one as she threw her bad onto her bed and heard a yelp come from inside the bag then Tomoko remembered that poor Poromon was in the bag and opened the bag.

"Sorry Poromon I forgot you were in there." Tomoko said as she picked Poromon up and hugged the little Digimon.

"Why does your brother pick on you so much?" Poromon asked as she settled down beside Tomoko.

"He thinks that because he's older he can mess with me." Tomoko said as went over to her closet and got out a robe and then began taking her clothes off as she put the robe around her and grabbed some towels.

"You stay here Poromon I'm gonna go take a shower and I don't want you leaving this room remember you have to stay hidden." Tomoko warned as she left the room and made sure to close the door behind her so Poromon couldn't wonder.

Tomoko's room was a soft lavender color with violet trimmings and door; she had a full sized bed that had a pink bubble print comforter and pink sheets as well as pillows. She had a plain wooden desk that had books and pencils all over it as well as an alarm clock that rung. Her desk was beside her bed and she in front of her window. Her bed was also against the wall like her cousin's and she had a dresser in front of her bed. She had selves that had a few books mainly cookbooks and sports books; she has a closet that had her blouses and skirts in them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Shibayama Residence:**

"Dear look who is back from camp finally." Junpei said as he walked into his house along with Haruka as a Tall lady with black hair came running out of the kitchen and at the sight of Haruka standing in the door way started to tear up.

"My baby's finally back from camp, I can't believe your father made you go to camp in the first place." The woman said as she hugged Haruka making the girl hug her back.

"Hi mom I missed you and am glad to be back if you don't mind I'd like to go to my bedroom now." Haruka said as she walked past her mother and up the stairs to her room, once inside the room she set her bag down and opened it as she walked over to her four poster bed and plopped down into the soft covers.

Haruka's room was baby pink with magenta colored windows and doorframe; she had a large four poster bed that was all pink with a silky frill coming down shielding the bed. She had a pink painted wooden desk that had mainly Shojo mangas on it, and she had a bookshelf with a lot of Shojo manga. Haruka was a real romantic at heart and dreamed of a storybook life with Shinta mostly; she also had a few choice stuffed animals mainly valentine's animals since she got a valentine animal every year from her father. She had a dresser and a closet that had tons of clothes in them and three jewelry boxes that were full of jewelry mainly bracelets and necklaces.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Himi Residence:**

Kentaro and Tomoki got home in time to beat Tomoki's wife and were waiting for her to come home from work. Once she got home Tomoki went up and greeted her with a kiss on the lips and then led her into the kitchen as Kentaro kept up behind her.

"Have you heard anything from Kentaro yet? I still can't believe you let him travel to the US by himself he's just a child." Tomoki's wife said.

"Mom I'm back did ya miss me?" Kentaro said as he came up behind his mother causing the woman to jump with fright at the noise. Kentaro couldn't help himself and began laughing at the shocked look on his mother's face.

"Kentaro Logan Himi how dare you scare me to death." His mother yelled at him as Kentaro stopped laughing and starred at his mother.

"Saya dear please don't be mad at him it was partially my idea to have him scare you. I'm sorry dear." Tomoki said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yeah mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry." Kentaro said as Saya glared at the two men then hugged her son.

"That's ok I forgive you son, just don't do it again ok." Mina said as she let go of her son and kissed his forehead. Kentaro smiled at his mother then headed into his room once inside he opened the bag and let Calumon out.

Kentaro's room was a plain white room with pictures of soccer players and other sports on them; he had a bunk bed with a desk on bottom and bed on top. The bunk itself was a blue color with a dark blue comforter and baby blue sheets; the desk was blue with books neatly piled on one side and a can with pencils and pens in it. Kentaro had a dresser with trophies on it from his team's championship games. He had a TV stand with a DVD player and game system, he had a pile of games beside his TV a window seat with a large window.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kanbara residence:**

"Ryuho I think you have some explaining to do and firstly you should tell us where you and the others went." Takuya said as he sat in the living room with his son and wife once they got home Takuya sent Mizuki to her room and sat Ryuho down to talk to him.

"What are you talking about dad? We just disappeared and then reappeared." Ryuho said trying to come up with a better lie than that as he saw the looks on his parents faces they knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"I know you didn't just disappear then reappear because you were missing for five days young man now don't lie to us and tells us where you and the others were." Chiaki said with a stern look on her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Ryuho said.

"Try me..." Takuya said as he looked at his son with a look that said you'd better not lie to me or else.

"Well we were transported to a weird place called the Digital World and were fighting to save the world when we were defeated by a really strong Digimon named Daemon and sent back here." Ryuho spilled as he looked at his parents and saw the thoughtful looks on their faces.

'_I knew they wouldn't believe me._' Ryuho thought as his parents looked at him.

"You say you went to the Digital World? How do you expect us to believe that?" Chiaki said as she looked at Ryuho but Takuya had a shocked look on his face after what he heard. Ryuho picked his bag up off the floor and opened it as he got Babydmon out and showed the little Digimon to his parents.

"This is my partner Babydmon he's an in-training dragon Digimon." Ryuho said as Chiaki got a shocked look on her face as she starred at the little creature while Takuya just shook his head.

"I can't believe my baby boy went to that dangerous place it's horrible." Chiaki said.

"Mom it wasn't that bad and besides I have Babydmon t protect me right." Ryuho said as the little Digimon nodded and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Son just go take a bath and get some rest I'll call you when dinner's ready. You probably want a nice home cooked meal as well as a nice warm bath and a fresh bed to sleep in." Takuya said as he shooed his son then sat back down by his wife.

Ryuho's room was a simple cream colored room with a pale colored full sized bed that had white sheets and a fiery patterned comforter. He had a wooden desk to the back wall of his room with pictures of his team on it as well as some books about soccer. He had a TV and DVD player as well as a dresser that had models on the top.

He had a shelf with all his trophies he had won playing soccer as well as his soccer guards and ball on the lower shelves. He had a Boom box and a rack of CD's by all different artists and soundtracks, as well as a DVD rack with a load of anime DVD's and he even had a bookshelf with all different kinds of mangas and action figures on it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Morning:**

Ryuho picked up the phone in the hallway and called the first person on his father's list of friends and it happened to Kouji so Izumi answered the phone.

"Hello Minamoto residence how may I help you." Izumi asked.

"Um…sorry to bother you but can I please speak with Tomoko? Um…it's Ryuho Kanbara." Ryuho said.

"Oh hello Ryuho dear, I'm afraid that Tomoko isn't here now she went out to breakfast with her father. I would have gone too but I'm going out to eat with my son now sorry. She should be home in an hour or so depending on how long it takes. Kouji loves to spoil that child." Izumi said as she hung up the phone and left the house.

"Well then let's try the next name…um oh it's Kentaro's number cool." Ryuho said as he dialed his best friend's number, Kentaro picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello Himi Residence this is Kentaro speaking what do you want?" Kentaro said as he got yelled at by his mother.

"Kentaro don't answer the phone like that it's rude. Say 'How may I help you' and don't be too long we have to leave soon." Saya said as she looked at her son with a stern look.

"Hey Kent this is Ryuho and I have something to say to you." Ryuho said.

"Ryuho can't this wait I have to leave now because I have plans with my parents and can't cancel them." Kentaro said, "Sorry but I have to go now." Then he hung up the phone and left with his parents.

Next Ryuho tried to call Haruka but got the answering machine and then he tried Shinta's number but the boy wasn't willing to pick up the call and ignored the ring of the phone and rolled over to go back to sleep. Only to be woken again by Talia and Seiya jumping on his bed and bouncing on the boy's back which caused the boy to wince in pain at the weight of his younger siblings on his back.

Ryuho hung up the phone and turned to Babydmon as he sighed in anger and yelled, "Am I the only one taking this situation seriously? Man I didn't know everyone would not even care that we aren't there to protect the Digital World from Daemon's wrath not to mention the wrath of that evil creature that we still haven't seen."

"Ryuho please don't be angry after all the others just got home so they probably want to rest or a day then they'll be ready." Babydmon said as a knock came from Ryuho's door as it opened to reveal Mizuki standing at the door with a confused yet annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you yelling and whom are you talking to?" Mizuki asked as she yawned then noticed Babydmon staring at her as the little creature started a little and then stood really still as he sweated trying to act like a stuffed toy.

**To be continued:**


	21. Ryuho by Himself

Just to let you know Kentaro and Ryuho both live in Apartments; Tomoko and Haruka live in houses and The Kimura children live in a large mansion like house with a Dojo in it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuho by Himself

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kanbara Residence:**

Ryuho had had it with the children not being serious about their predicament and decided he'd find a way back to the Digital World by himself and save the Digital World. He figured that since the others weren't interested in hooking up with him then he'd have to save the world by himself. It had been three days since they came to the human world and every time he called one of the other children they either wouldn't answer or were busy so he said forget them and decided to find an entrance to the Digital World by himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo:**

Talia, Seiya and Shinta were in town going to the local park to try and get together with the other children, Tomoko had met them along the way and Tomoko had Seiya on her shoulders as Shinta had Talia on his shoulders. While they were walking they noticed that Ryuho was walking on the opposite side of the sidewalk, Talia was the first to notice and spoke up.

"Look over there it's Ryu-san I wonder what he's doing over there." She said as she pointed at Ryuho from her brother's shoulder.

"That's strange I thought he'd be at home pouting because we've been kinda busy and didn't want to find a way to the Digital World yet." Tomoko said as she felt her purse moving as Poromon popped out and looked over at Ryuho.

"Hey Babydmon's with him I wonder where they're going." Poromon said as Tomoko gasped and stuffed Poromon back in the purse and closed it. Shinta just sighed as he looked at Tomoko as the young girl freaked about her Digimon talking and couldn't help but smirk at her. Seeing the smirk on Shinta's face and knowing he was laughing at her Tomoko glared at the elder boy forgetting about Ryuho for the moment.

"Um…excuse me but don't we have to find out what Ryuho's doing? The more you two sit here and argue the further away he gets." a voice said as Lunamon appeared on Talia's shoulder.

"Lunamon how'd you digivolve into your rookie form? All the other Digimon are still in their In-training forms.

"I'm not sure but I woke up this morning as Lunamon…that's all I know." Lunamon said as Talia smiled at the little Digimon and patted her head.

"Don't forget about me…" Coronamon said as he appeared on Seiya's shoulder.

"Where'd you two come from? I didn't see you until you appeared of the children's shoulders." Tomoko asked confused while Shinta merely held up a large duffle bag then put the bag on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Ryuho was getting further away so the children decided to run after him, Talia and Seiya jumped off of Shinta and Tomoko's backs as they ran across the street with the two older children running after them. Once across the street they ran in the direction that Ryuho went but once they turned the corner they couldn't seem to find Ryuho as the boy seemed to disappear.

"Now what do we do we lost him?" Tomoko said.

"It's because you and Shinta were fighting that we lost him." Coronamon said from Seiya's shoulder as he hid behind the boy once he noticed Shinta coming at him with a fist.

Talia stood in front of Seiya and Coronamon blocking Shinta's rage, "Fighting isn't going to help us much, we should try contacting the others and see if they may have seen him." Talia said causing Shinta to sigh and calm, down.

"She's right let's see if we can find a phone." Tomoko said but didn't get a chance to look because Shinta pulled out his blue cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kentaro where are you right now? Have you seen Ryuho he may be coming your way. We tried following him but we lost him." Shinta said as he nodded and then hung up, "Kentaro said he'd look for him since he's closer to the park then us."

He then handed the phone to Tomoko as he said, "I will not and I repeat I WILL NOT call that annoying little girl Haruka. She's your friend so you call her but do not give her me phone number for if you do you're as good as dead got it." Shinta said more like demanded.

Tomoko laughed him off and then dialed Haruka's number as the young girl answered with excitement, "Shinta is that really you? I knew you couldn't resist me forever, how are you sweety?" Haruka said trying to sound mature.

"Um….Haruka it's me Tomoko not Shinta though that would be a very funny call on his part." Tomoko said which caused Haruka to gasp in embarrassment which caused Tomoko to laugh again.

"Why are you using his cell phone? It says Shinta's on the phone." Haruka said.

"Well you see I don't have cell phone with me so I had to borrow someone and I'm with Shin so I had to use his." Tomoko said earning a glare from Shinta for revealing that she was indeed talking on his cell phone.

"What is it that you want then Tomoko." Haruka said rather rudely as Tomoko just rolled her eyes.

"I called to see where you were I'm in town with my cousins and we happened to see Ryuho walk off but we lost him. Kentaro is already looking for him but we were hoping you'd help us locate him since we all planned to meet up today anyways." Tomoko said.

"I guess I could look for him but what do I do if I find him? I don't like the guy and he apparently doesn't like me but that doesn't bother me any." Haruka said.

"Try to keep him in one place until we get there of yeah and don't forget to call us to let us know." Tomoko said as she hung up then looked to Shinta, "She already knew it was your number probably because she saw that it read Shinta Cell phone."

"This is just great now I'm going to constantly get called by her and bothered, thanks Tomoko for not having your Cell Phone. You had better tell that girl not to call me." Shinta said as Talia looked at him.

"Niisan why don't you just tell her about Ran? I'm sure she'd understand." Talia said as Shinta glared at the young girl.

"Who is this Ran person?" Tomoko asked as she looked expectantly at Shinta as the boy just looked away with a huff.

"Ran-san is niisan's girl…" Seiya started but was interrupted by Shinta putting his hands over the young boy's mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ran's your brother's what may I ask?" Tomoko said with a smirk knowing what Seiya was going to say.

"Ran's my nothing got it?! Let's just look for Ryuho the stupid punk." Shinta said as he grabbed Talia's hand and dragged the twins behind him as he ran ahead of Tomoko to stop the conversation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo:**

They traveled into the park and they saw Kentaro in the park as well as Haruka but it was the wrong park as it was on the opposite side of the city where they wanted to be. They noticed to two children looking at something as they ran up to the others.

"What are you doing?" Talia said as they got to Kentaro and Haruka as the two put their fingers to their lips to silence the child.

"We're looking at Ryuho he seems kind of upset about something and withdrawn from everything around him." Kentaro said as he pointed to Ryuho and the others looked at him.

"Now that you mention it he does look a little weird." Tomoko said.

"Now what we found but do we just go up to him or do we watch him?" Haruka said annoyed.

"For now let's just follow him because he seems to be going somewhere." Shinta said as he stood up then looked at Talia and Seiya, "You two need to be very quiet so he doesn't notice us go it?" The two young children nodded their heads.

The six children followed after Ryuho quietly as the boy continued to walk through the park and back into the other part of town. As they followed the boy they noticed that he seemed to be heading towards the trains though they didn't know why.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tokyo, Japan:**

"Ryuho where are we heading; I'm getting tired of being in this bag." Babydmon said as he peeked out of the bag briefly.

"Dad told me that he traveled to the Digital World by going to Shimbuya Station so we're going there to try and get back to the Digital World." Ryuho said as he pushed Babydmon back into the bag.

"Shouldn't we tell the others where we're going? Don't they need to come with us?" Babydmon said.

"I don' t need their help, they weren't interested in contacting me so they must not really understand that we're the only ones that are able to save the world." Ryuho said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shimbuya Station:**

When he was at the train station he heard loud footsteps behind him and turned around to see the other six children coming down the stairs towards him. He merely brushed them off and turned around completely ignoring the other children and continued to the train.

"Ryuho Kanbara you jerk don't just ignore us because you are mad, that's something a five year old would do." Shinta said as he walked up to Ryuho and grabbed the boy's shoulders swinging him around to face him.

Ryuho merely shrugged Shinta off as he glared at the older boy and turned back around to walk again as Shinta grabbed him yet again and threw him against one of the walls in the substation. The others gasped as they saw Ryuho hit the wall hard.

"What the hell is your problem you've been trying to call us for the past three days then the one day we decide to meet up you completely ignore us and give us the cold shoulder." Shinta said which caused Ryuho to glare at the older boy.

"You guys didn't seem too interested in contacting me so I've decided to go it alone from now on." Ryuho said, "I don't need you six now or ever again." Ryuho said with malice causing Shinta to punch him in the stomach.

"Shinta why'd you do that to him?" Tomoko asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said the little punk." Shinta said as he went to punch Ryuho again only to have Talia grab his arm and tried to pull him away.

"Niisan please stop hitting him please that won't solve anything." Talia said as she looked at Ryuho, "Ryu-san please talk to us we do care about the Digital World."

"Like I said before I don't need you guys anymore I can handle things myself. Leave me alone…" Ryuho said as he pulled back and punched Shinta then turned and started to walk away again.

After Ryuho pulled back and punched Shinta he turned and started to walk away again with a grimace on his face. Shinta went to follow and teach him to respect people older than him when he noticed the others staring at him with a leave him alone for now look.

Ryuho walked down the stairs and to the elevator as he got on Babydmon popped out and said, "Ryuho you shouldn't have punched him he was only trying to help."

"You know but I can't stand that boy Babydmon he thinks he's better than everyone else." Ryuho said with a scowl and then looked up as the elevator buzzed to signal it had reached its floor and the doors opened and Ryuho saw the bottom of the Train station but no Trailmon anywhere.

"Damn, where are the Trailmon? They're supposed to be here…This bites." Ryuho said as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Maybe we can't get back to the Digital World without the others. Will you try to at least work with them and maybe the Trailmon will appear." Babydmon said as he was stuffed in the bag in a hurry as a person came by and Ryuho didn't want them to see a stuffed toy talking.

After the person left Ryuho opened the bag as Babydmon popped out again and glared at Ryuho for stuffing him inside which made Ryuho glare right back. "Listen I don't need them, we can do this together Babydmon all I need is you."

Babydmon puffed up but said, "I still think we should get the others to help after all they have Digimon too so they'd be able to help."

"Fine since I can't seem to find the stupid Trailmon I'll go back up but I'm not teaming up with those guys again." Ryuho said as he got back on the elevator and went up to the others only to walk past them and out of the Train Station.

**To be continued:**


	22. Digital and Reality Collide

Digital and Reality Collide

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tokyo, Japan:**

Ryuho grudgingly walked back into town with the other children following behind him some fuming others just sighing in frustration. After Ryuho had punched Shinta and walked away he tried to find the Trailmon his father told him about but to no avail he couldn't find any.

~Flashback~

_Ryuho pulled back and punched Shinta then turned and started to walk away again with a grimace on his face. Shinta went to follow and teach him to respect people older than him when he noticed the others staring at him with a leave him alone for now look._

_Ryuho walked down the stairs and to the elevator as he got on Babydmon popped out and said, "Ryuho you shouldn't have punched him he was only trying to help."_

"_You know but I can't stand that boy Babydmon he thinks he's better than everyone else." Ryuho said with a scowl and then looked up as the elevator buzzed to signal it had reached its floor and the doors opened and Ryuho saw the bottom of the Train station but no Trailmon anywhere._

"_Damn, where are the Trailmon? They're supposed to be here…This bites." Ryuho said as he glared at nothing in particular._

"_Maybe we can't get back to the Digital World without the others. Will you try to at least work with them and maybe the Trailmon will appear." Babydmon said as he was stuffed in the bag in a hurry as a person came by and Ryuho didn't want them to see a stuffed toy talking._

_After the person left Ryuho opened the bag as Babydmon popped out again and glared at Ryuho for stuffing him inside which made Ryuho glare right back. "Listen I don't need them, we can do this together Babydmon all I need is you."_

_Babydmon puffed up but said, "I still think we should get the others to help after all they have Digimon too so they'd be able to help."_

"_Fine since I can't seem to find the stupid Trailmon I'll go back up but I'm not teaming up with those guys again." Ryuho said as he got back on the elevator and went up to the others only to walk past them and out of the Train Station._

~End Flashback~

So the children were walking back towards their homes when the Digimon suddenly popped out and began to growl. The growling caused the children to look at the Digimon confused when suddenly they saw a large shadowed figure appear it turned out to be a Digimon which looked like a large undead Samurai with Green armor and a large sword. The Digimon walked through the streets but mysteriously no one seemed to notice except the Children and their Digimon.

"Let's attack that guy before he decides to destroy the city." Babydmon said as he bounced towards the Digimon and the other Digimon appeared.

"Wait you're just In-Training let Coronamon and I handle things…" Lunamon said as she ran after the Digimon and faced the large Digimon as the Digimon swung his sword at the little Digimon.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cried as she shot tear shaped energy balls from her mouth protecting the Digimon as Coronamon jumped over her to attack.

"Coro Knuckle!" Coronamon said as he slammed his fist into the Digimon.

"White Bird Sword!" the Digimon shouted as he swung his sword sending Coronamon into Lunamon as the two rookies tumbled to the ground.

"Let's help them…" Poromon said.

"Baby Breeze." She said as she blew a red breeze at the Digimon.

"Hot Gas!" Babydmon said as he blew fiery gas.

"Tail Whack!" Singemon said as he flung his tail.

"Giga Power!" Calumon said as he created a ball of energy and flung it.

"Poison Bubble!" Pagumon said as he blew bubbles filled with Poison.

The Digimon just laughed as he said, "A bunch of In-training and two rookies aren't going to defeat me, for I am Musyamon the Samurai of the Undead."

"Oh yeah Ryuho what do you say we teach this Musyamon a lesson?" Babydmon said as Ryuho nodded and the pulled out his Digivice and Babydmon digivolved.

"Babydmon Digivolve to…Dracomon! Baby Breath!" Dracomon said as he fired a fiery breath at Musyamon.

"Let's follow that example too…" Poromon said as she and the other three Digimon glowed and Digivolved.

"Buzz Saw!" Hawkmon said throwing her head feather at Musyamon.

"Baby Sling." Koemon said as he flung pachinko balls after he Digivolved.

"Bear Fist!" "Coro Knuckle!" Kumamon said after he digivolved and Coronamon said as the both jumped and punched Musyamon with their fists.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon said after he digivolved as he fired Poisonous gas at Musyamon.

"Still not good enough take this Ninja Blade!" Musyamon said as he swung his sword and thousands of smaller swords appeared and were sent at the Digimon piercing their bodies as their energy was sapped and transferred to Musyamon's sword.

"This isn't working Ryuho how about an upgrade?!" Dracomon said as he ran towards Ryuho as the boy grabbed his Digivice but it didn't glow and Dracomon stayed the same.

"Um…Ryuho why didn't I digivolve? I'm still me." Dracomon said with confusion.

"I'm not sure but let's try this again." Ryuho said as he pointed his Digivice at Dracomon but again nothing happened and Musyamon came up and attacked.

"Ninja sword!" Musyamon yelled as he swung his sword and sent the attack right at Dracomon and Ryuho as the others gasped and the girls covered their eyes all except for Talia as she ran towards Ryuho and Dracomon as her Digivice glowed.

"Lunamon Digivolve to…Lekismon!" Lekismon said as she jumped in front of Talia, Ryuho and Dracomon protecting the children from the attack.

"Leave some fun for me…Coronamon Digivolve to…Firamon!" Coronamon said as he ran towards Lunamon and grabbed the two children and Dracomon. When she was save Talia noticed her brothers running towards her.

"Talia what has gotten into you that was the craziest stunt you've ever pulled in your life. You could have been killed and for what some lousy bratty child." Shinta yelled as he pulled Talia into a hug.

"For once I agree with our brother Tali, that was really dangerous don't do it again ok." Seiya said as he hugged Talia.

"Sorry guys I won't do it again I promise but just because Ryuho doesn't want to battle with us anymore doesn't mean he's not our friend. I saw my friend about to get hurt and I had to help." Talia said with a frown.

"At least someone still considers you a friend Ryuho…what with the way you've treated us I'm surprised any of us are willing to be your friend." Tomoko said with a frown.

"Aw shut up Tomoko you're nothing but a silly little girl." Ryuho said only to get slapped by Tomoko for being called little.

"Say that to my face Kanbara again and see what happens." Tomoko said angrily.

"As much as I like this rekindling we do have a Digimon to defeat so please stop babbling and help us." Kentaro said as the others looked on to see Bearmon, Lekismon and Firamon battling Musyamon diligently but with little effect.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon! Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said.

"Right…" the others said as they looked at their Digimon and got out their Digivices as the remaining Digimon digivolved except Dracomon whom was still having a hard time digivolving.

"Dracomon what's the problem with you why aren't you digivolving? Everyone else has so get with the beat." Ryuho said.

"I'm trying but I get bring myself to digivolve this is your fault too." Dracomon said.

"Now boys this isn't the time to fight, leave this to us you two stay back." Halsemon said as she flew off to fight causing the two boys to scowl.

"Don't worry Ryuho I'll stay here and protect you and Dracomon." Talia said shyly.

"I don't need your protection nor do I want it…" Ryuho said only to look over and see the young girl sad and he sighed, "What I meant was I don't really want you to feel like you have to protect me."

Lekismon jumped over to the two children and said, "You wouldn't need to be protected if Dracomon would just digivolve but since he can't you need protection.

"Did you forget about me? I'm still here! Ninja Blade!" Musyamon said as he swung his sword and thousands of smaller swords appeared and were sent at the Digimon.

"Look out he's going after Talia and Ryuho again because Dracomon can't digivolve." Tomoko said as the swords hurled right towards Talia, Ryuho and Dracomon.

"Wizardmon let's go!" Shinta said as he pulled out his Digivice as his hand glowed a grayish-black color and he put it to his Digivice and Wizardmon digivolved.

"Wizardmon Digivolve to…Wisemon! Nirvana!" Wisemon said as he fired one of his orbs at Musyamon causing the orb to hit the Digimon and then he threw his yellow orb and the orb absorbed the swords saving Talia and Ryuho in the nick of time.

"Cover me for I need time to create my box." Wisemon said to the other Digimon.

"What box are you talking about? Are you planning to capture me in a box?" Musyamon said with a sneer.

"Hey pal pay attention to us." Grizzlymon said, "Maul Attack!"

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as she spun and attacked.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon said as he fired metal fur bristles.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon said as he attacked with his fiery claw.

"Tear Arrow" Lekismon said as she shot Tear shaped arrows.

"Your attacks are nothing to me! Ninja Blade" Musyamon said as he fired swords at the Digimon but the Digimon simply jumped out of the way.

"Back away I'm ready!" Wisemon said as the Digimon got out of his way. "Take this Pandora Box!" Wisemon said as he opened a blood red box with a picture of a falcon-like creature, once the box opened it sucked Musyamon up and then the box closed and disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo:**

The children all gathered close as they headed into the park to a secluded area and Kumamon looked at the children, "It seems the Digital World is far worse than I thought if Digimon can appear here in this world. We need to find a way to the Digital World soon or there may not be a Digital World anymore."

"What are you talking about Kumamon? What do you mean there'll be no Digital World to return too?" Tomoko said as she tilted her head to the side.

"It means if we don't find a way back and stop this Grand Master then our home will destroyed for sure."Hawkmon said as she landed beside Kumamon.

"Ryuho please team up with us again we need your help…pretty please." Talia said with a puppy dog face.

Ryuho not being able to handle the cuteness of Talia sighed, "Fine but you'd better start realizing that we are the only ones able to protect both the Digital world and the Real World."

"I promise and so does everyone else….right?" Talia said as she looked at the others whom nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get this show on the road then!" Dracomon said as he started to walk away.

"Dracomon that's the wrong way…" Lunamon said as she shook her head and Dracomon turned with an embarrassed look on his face as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

**To be continued:**


	23. Digimon Digimon Everywhere

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Digimon Everywhere**

**Jiyuugaoka, Tokyo, Kimura Residence:**

The children had all gathered at the Kimura kid's house since it was the biggest house in the area and they had lots of rooms for meetings and things. At the moment the children were meeting to see about getting back to the Digital World.

"I say we talk our parents into taking us back to the pool house we were at when we first traveled to the Digital World." Kentaro said.

"And what are we supposed to do once we get there? It's not like another Digiegg will appear from the sky to take us back. We already have our Digimon." Haruka said.

"Must you always be rude to everyone else, it's not funny anymore." Shinta said.

"Like your one to talk, you're the rudest one of us all." Ryuho said with a sneer.

"You're a close second kiddo, you've got a nasty streak of your own…Keep that up and no one will be your friend." Shinta said with a malicious smile causing Ryuho to glare at him, Talia got between the two feuding boys and glared at her brother.

Then she pointed a finger at Ryuho and said, "You're supposed to be the leader so maybe you should try to get along with the members of our group." Then she turned to Shinta, "You're the oldest one here niisan shouldn't you go easy on the others after all they are younger."

Shinta looked at Talia and said, "Feh" and looked away.

Talia sighed as Seiya said, "Maybe we should try and find out how the Digimon are getting here in the first place then try to figure out if we can get there."

"That's a great idea Seiya, let's try that the next time a Digimon attacks we'll be there and see how they're getting here." Tomoko said.

"I second that motion…" Haruka said.

"I third it…" Kentaro said with a smirk on his face.

"All right so we all agree that this is how we'll go about finding a way back to the Digital World. Let's split up into groups of two or more." Ryuho said.

"I'll go with Kentaro since we can keep an eye on each other." Tomoko said.

"Admit it you just wanna go because you 'love' him." Ryuho taunted.

"I do not and take that back you brat." Tomoko said.

"Tomo-chan it's ok don't let him get to you come on." Kentaro said as he grabbed Tomoko and headed out.

"I'll go with Shinta since Tomoko's going with Kentaro." Haruka said as she winked at Shinta.

Shinta grumbled and was about to glare when Seiya jumped up and said, "I'll go with niisan as well then." which caused Shinta to sigh in relief and smirked at his brother.

"I refuse to go with that baby he'll just slow us down. Come on Shinta let's get going." Haruka said with a smile as she went to grab Shinta's arm only to have the boy step back and out of her reach.

"If you continue to pick on my brother or sister I will no longer associate with you meaning I will no longer listen to you or as you'd probably say I'll ignore you." Shinta said with his arms crossed and Seiya looked up at Shinta from behind his leg.

"Niisan you don't mean that do you?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah I do I'm tired of other people picking on you two, I'm the only one allowed to pick on you because I'm your brother." Shinta said with a smirk causing both Talia and Seiya to glare at him but smile as well.

"I guess it'll be you and me then Talia." Ryuho said.

"You'd better keep her safe or else Kanbara." Shinta said.

"I'll probably do a better job of protecting her than you Kimura." Ryuho said as he grabbed Talia's arm and began dragging the young child.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka Streets, Tokyo:**

When they were far enough away Ryuho pulled Talia up to him and looked at the young child with confusion as he thought, 'Why do I let her brother get to me so easily? Maybe it's because I've never had someone challenge my authority before not that I had much of an authority to begin with but still.'

"Ryu-san are you all right? You look a little down, is it what niisan said?" Talia said snapping Ryuho back into reality.

"Um…oh yeah I'm all right Talia thanks for the concern but I'll be okay let's try to find a Digimon." Ryuho said with a smile.

The two traveled when a large shadowed figure appeared before them and the two Digimon began to growl. The outline of the figure looked like the figure was on fire then a large blue fiery Digimon appeared and the Digimon ran to battle.

"Lunamon come back don't fight it, let's try talking to it." Talia said causing Lunamon to stop mid-jump.

Ryuho came to stand next to Talia and said, "Why tell her not to fight? Do you want her to get herself killed?"

"No I just don't want her to fight if we can talk instead." Talia said.

"What makes you think that it'll want to talk to you anyways?" Ryuho said, "Dracomon don't hold back!"

"Right!" Dracomon said as he charged at the Digimon with Talia shouting "No."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Odaiba Lake, Tokyo:**

Kentaro and Tomoko were walking with Hawkmon and Kumamon and had been walking for a while when they came across a large shadowed figure standing in the middle of the lake they were walking across and then a large blue Dragon like creature appeared with many tentacles coming off it. The creature was blue with red demonic like wings and he had chains all over his body and a large red rosary around its neck.

"That's Dragomon an Aquatic Man Digimon though he looks more like a squid than anything else." Hawkmon said as she landed on the railing the children had stopped at.

"He's got a nasty temper and is referred to as 'The Underwater Priest of Destruction' in the Digital World." Kumamon added.

"What's the plan Tomo? Do we fight that thing or what?" Hawkmon asked.

"How do we get out there to him after all he is in the middle of the lake." Kentaro said.

"I can fly so that might work." Hawkmon said.

"That may work for you but what about me?" Kumamon said.

"Right didn't think about that." Hawkmon said.

"Let's digivolve you and figure it out." Tomoko said as she grabbed her Digivice as it glowed and Hawkmon Digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon!" Halsemon said as she digivolved.

"I've got it Halsemon can fly us over to that Digimon and then I'll digivolve Kumamon and we'll battle on the land closer to him." Kentaro said.

"Sounds like a plan Kentaro, what do you say Halsemon? Care to give us a lift?" Tomoko said.

"It would be my pleasure hop on." Halsemon said as the two humans and Kumamon climbed onto her back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Streets, Tokyo:**

Shinta, Seiya and Haruka reluctantly traveled together through the city and looking for any signs of a Digimon appearing, Seiya war resting on his brothers' head while they looked and Coronamon took up residence on Gazimon's head making the rabbit very annoyed.

"Do you mind getting off your heavy." Gazimon said.

"No I rather like it up here and I'm not that heavy." Coronamon answered.

"Get off you little ball of fur or else!" Gazimon said angrily.

"No make me…" Coronamon said trailing off.

"They fight like you and your siblings." Koemon said.

"So he does speak…well it's nice to hear you for once." Gazimon said with sarcasm.

"We're supposed to be looking for Digimon not fighting. Corona get off his head please." Seiya said from Shinta's shoulders causing the little Digimon jump off of Gazimon.

"You can ride on my head Coronamon if you like that is." Koemon said as Coronamon hopped onto his head. Gazimon was about to retort with a sly answer when he suddenly started to growl as Koemon stopped and looked angrily towards the sky. Coronamon jumped off Koemon's head a growled like Gazimon looking at the sky.

"What's the matter Corona? Why are you growling." Seiya asked as he looked into the sky then gasped as he pointed into the sky causing the two older children to look up as well as a large shadowed figure appeared in the sky and landed in front of them.

The shadow appeared to be a mixed up creature with four wings, two fluffy wings and two wings with holes, it also looked like it had four arms and two large animal-like legs. It also had a long tail that looked like it was dark and light. The creature revealed itself to be a large mixed up creature.

"Oh no that's a Kimeramon and it doesn't look friendly," Coronamon said.

"Well duh ya little pipsqueak of course he's not friendly for crying out loud he's a mixed up Digimon that was made from the data of like twenty other Digimon." Gazimon said as Kimeramon roared loudly frightening Seiya as he cringed and grabbed onto Shinta's hair causing the boy to growl at him.

"Lay off the hair kid or I'll put you down." Shinta said, "Gazimon take care of this guy for me." Shinta said as he grabbed his Digivice and it glowed.

"Gazimon Digivolve to…Wizardmon!" Wizardmon said getting ready to attack.

**To be continued:**


	24. A Friend Appears

**A Friend Appears **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka Streets, Tokyo:**

Talia and Ryuho were traveling when a large shadowed figure appeared before them and the two Digimon began to growl. The outline of the figure looked like the figure was on fire then a large blue fiery Digimon appeared and the Digimon ran to battle.

"Lunamon come back don't fight it, let's try talking to it." Talia said causing Lunamon to stop mid-jump.

Ryuho came to stand next to Talia and said, "Why tell her not to fight? Do you want her to get herself killed?"

"No I just don't want her to fight if we can talk instead." Talia said.

"What makes you think that it'll want to talk to you anyways?" Ryuho said, "Dracomon don't hold back!"

"Right!" Dracomon said as he charged at the Digimon with Talia shouting "No."

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon said as he fired a fireball at the Digimon only to have the attack absorb into the Digimon.

The Digimon turned and faced Dracomon with a growl as it attacked, "Cold Flame!" The Digimon said as it fired a blue shaped Fireball at Dracomon freezing Dracomon upon contact.

"Talia can I help yet? Dracomon needs me." Lunamon said with a sad look on her face.

"Ok but just help Dracomon out ok? Don't hurt the Digimon got it?" Talia said as Lunamon nodded and turned and hoped towards Dracomon.

"Luna Claw!" Lunamon said as she slashed at the ice engulfing Dracomon and the ice broke off and Dracomon fell to the ground cold but free.

Talia walked towards the Digimon slowly and looked up at him, "Excuse me but can you tell me how you got here and if there is a way to get back to the Digital World?"

The Digimon growled and turned cold red eyes on Talia as he said, "Ice Phantom!" and fired a black sphere filled with cold flames at Talia.

"Look out kid, move it!" Ryuho said as he ran towards Talia as Talia stepped back and turned and began to run as the attack hit the ground instead of her and sent her flying.

Ryuho caught her before she hit the floor and he set her on the ground as he turned towards Dracomon, "Dracomon he's attacking humans don't let him escape." Then he turned to Talia, "Still think we should try to talk to him?"

Talia looked down at the ground then up at Ryuho, "I guess you're right Ryuho-san, Lunamon help Dracomon out."

"Right, Tear Shot." Lunamon said as she fired a tear shaped ball of energy at the Digimon.

"Ryuho I could us an upgrade about now, how about some help with that." Dracomon said.

"Alright Dracomon let's get it on." Ryuho said as he pulled out his Digivice but nothing happened.

"What the problem now? Why can't I still digivolve?" Dracomon asked.

"I'm not sure I thought it was because Ryuho decided to battle without us but since you guys have joined us again then you should be able to digivolve but maybe it's something else." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon lets protect them until Dracomon is able to digivolve." Talia said as she pulled out her Digivice and Lunamon glowed as she digivolved.

"Lunamon Digivolve to…Lekismon! Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon said as she fired bombs at the Blue Digimon only to have the attack redirected at Ryuho and Dracomon.

Lekismon jumped in front of Dracomon and Ryuho and took the full blast of the attack sending her flying back into a building and destroying the foundation of the building. Ryuho grabbed Talia and pulled the child out of the way of the falling building. He used his body to cover Talia and after the building stopped collapsing Talia wiggled out of Ryuho's arms and ran up to Lekismon whom was lying on the ground motionless.

"Lekismon speak to me…are you all right?" Talia asked as she knelt beside the Digimon but got no response from her and Talia started to cry, suddenly Talia felt a larger hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lekismon looking at her with a weak smile.

"I'm alright now Talia but please get out of the way I don't want you to be hurt." Lekismon said as she slowly got up from the rubble and looked at the Digimon, "BlueMeramon you're reign ends now…I'm sending you back to the Digital World."

"I'd like to see you try rabbit, I'm an Ultimate and you're a measly Champion. My power outweighs yours but a long shot." BlueMeramon said with a laugh.

"As long as Talia and the other humans are here I'll fight to the death if I have too to make sure they are safe." Lekismon said.

"That's so heartwarming but alas I grow bored with you. Ice Phantom!" BlueMeramon said and fired a black sphere filled with cold flames the flames aimed right at Talia again and Lekismon turned and scooped Talia up and took the blunt of the attack from behind.

The attack sent the two flying back into the already crumbling building and more rubble dropped down on top of both Talia and Lekismon causing the young girl scream in fear as she and her Digimon were buried under the rubble.

"Dammit this is all my fault if only I could get you to digivolve then we'd be able to help. Why am I so useless now?!" Ryuho said as she slammed his fist into the ground and his hand started to glow.

Dracomon starred wide–eyed at Ryuho's hand then said, "Ryuho look your hand is glowing let's see if I can digivolve now!" Dracomon said as Ryuho looked at his hand then at his Digivice that glowed as well.

"All right no more being useless, Dracomon are you ready?" Ryuho said as he held up his hand and slammed his hand down on his Digivice.

"Dracomon warp Digivolve too…Wingdramon! Blazing Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon said as he fired an intense breath of flame at BlueMeramon catching the Digimon off guard as he barely managed to block the attack.

Then Wingdramon flew down and used his large wings to clear the rubble covering Talia and Lekismon with a beat of them. The rubble went flying in all directions until Lekismon was uncovered as Ryuho ran over to her to see the Digimon and saw an unconscious Talia lying in Lekismon's arms. Ryuho pulled Talia out of Lekismon's arms and adjusted the girl in his arms as Lekismon slowly got up from the ground and turned to BlueMeramon.

"Wingdramon let's get rid of this Digimon once and for all." Lekismon said as Wingdramon nodded his head then both Digimon turned towards BlueMeramon and attacked.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon said as she sprang up and delivered a powerful kick that sent BlueMeramon up towards Wingdramon.

"Exploding Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon said as he dropped down towards BlueMeramon piercing his body with the Lance on his back and then threw BlueMeramon up into the sky as a large spiral appeared in the sky and BlueMeramon disappeared as a Digimon started to fall from the sky. Wingdramon caught the little Digimon and landed on the ground as he Dedigivolved into Dracomon again as the small Digimon landed on the ground next to Dracomon.

Ryuho looked at the little Digimon and was surprised to see that he knew this Digimon well, "Burgermon is that you?" Ryuho asked shocked as Bebe looked up at him and smiled as she ran towards him but stopped noticing Talia in his arms.

"What did you do to Talia? Why is she in your arms…are you two together?" Bebe asked confused as she ran over and climbed onto Ryuho's shoulder to look down at Talia.

"What do you mean are we together? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She's like seven years younger than me that's too much of a difference." Ryuho said as he turned his head to look at Bebe, "She was buried under the rubble of that building that's why she's in my arms because she might be hurt."

"Oh…ok then let's head back to the Digital World, where are the others?" Bebe asked.

"What do you mean let's head back to the Digital World? We haven't found a way back." Ryuho said.

"That's what I'm here for silly, I'm here to take you back to the Digital World. Let's round everyone up and we'll go back" Bebe said as Talia began to wake up.

"What'd going on is Lekismon okay?" Talia said as she looked up at Ryuho only to notice Bebe on his shoulder.

"Bebe is that you? Where are we? Are we in the Digital World again?" Talia asked confused.

"No, we're still very much in the Human World Talia but Bebe somehow was able to travel to our world. She says she's here to take us back to the Digital World." Ryuho said as he placed Talia on the ground and Bebe jumped into her arms.

Lunamon can hopping over to Talia and jumped onto Talia's shoulder as she played with Bebe by poking her and tickling her.

"Let's go find the others and then Bebe will take us back." Ryuho said as he started to walk towards the lake with Talia and the Digimon trailing behind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Odaiba Lake, Tokyo:**

Kentaro and Tomoko were walking with Hawkmon and Kumamon and had been for a while when they came across a large shadowed figure standing in the middle of the lake and then a large blue Dragon like creature appeared with many tentacles coming off it. The creature was blue with red like demonic wings and he had chains all over his body and a large red rosary around its neck.

"That's Dragomon an Aquatic Man Digimon though he looks more like a squid than anything else." Hawkmon said as she landed on the railing the children had stopped at.

"He's got a nasty temper and is referred to as 'The Underwater Priest of Destruction' in the Digital World." Kumamon added.

"What's the plan Tomo? Do we fight that thing or what?" Hawkmon asked.

"How do we get out there to him? After all he is in the middle of the lake." Kentaro said.

"I can fly so that might work." Hawkmon said.

"That may work for you but what about me?" Kumamon said.

"Right didn't think about that." Hawkmon said.

"Let's digivolve you and figure it out." Tomoko said as she grabbed her Digivice as it glowed and Hawkmon digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Halsemon!" Halsemon said as she digivolved.

"I've got it; Halsemon can fly us over to that Digimon and then I'll digivolve Kumamon and we'll battle on the land closer to him." Kentaro said.

"Sounds like a plan Kent, what do you say Halsemon? Care to give us a lift?" Tomoko said.

"It would be my pleasure hop on." Halsemon said as the two humans and Kumamon climbed onto her back. They flew over top of the Digimon and Kumamon jumped from Halsemon's back and rolled into a ball.

"Bear Roll!" Kumamon shouted as he landed on the Dragomon's head with a thud and then rolled off onto the ground by him as Halsemon also attacked.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as she whipped up a tornado in her mouth then fired it at Dragomon's head. Afterwards she landed on the island in the middle of the lake to let Tomoko off along with Kentaro.

Kumamon time to digivolve, let's hit it." Kentaro said as he grabbed his Digivice as it glowed green and Kumamon digivolved.

"Kumamon Digivolve to…Grizzlymon! Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon said as he attacked with his sharp claws.

"What is the meaning of this…who is attacking me?" Dragomon said as he looked around to see Grizzlymon & Halsemon looking at him. "So it was you two Champions no wonder it didn't hurt much! Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon shouted as he flung his Trident at Halsemon only to have the champion fly out of the way as the Trident started to head towards the island Kentaro and Tomoko were at.

Grizzlymon stop that thing before it hits the children!" Halsemon shouted to Grizzlymon whom looked over to see the Trident going towards Tomoko and Kentaro and his eyes widened as he raced towards them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Streets, Tokyo:**

Shinta, Seiya and Haruka were traveling looking for signs of Digimon when Seiya looked into the sky then gasped as he pointed into the sky causing the two older children to look up as well as a large shadowed figure appeared in the sky and landed in front of them.

The shadow appeared to be a mixed up creature with four wings, two fluffy wings and two wings with holes, it also looked like it had four arms and two large animal-like legs. It also had a long tail that looked like it was dark and light.

"Oh no that's a Kimeramon and it doesn't look friendly," Coronamon said.

"Well duh ya little pipsqueak of course he's not friendly for crying out loud he's a mixed up Digimon that was made from the data of like twenty other Digimon." Gazimon said as Kimeramon roared loudly frightening Seiya as he cringed and grabbed onto Shinta's hair causing the boy to growl at him.

"Lay off the hair kid or I'll put you down." Shinta said, "Gazimon take care of this guy for me." Shinta said as he grabbed his Digivice and it glowed.

"Gazimon Digivolve to….Wizardmon!" Wizardmon said getting ready to attack.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon shouted as he called forth a Thunder Cloud and Lightning rained down from the cloud hitting Kimeramon causing the Digimon to growl as it looked at Wizardmon.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon said as he fired a heat ray from his arms at Wizardmon, the attack barely grazed Wizardmon. Wizardmon was able to move out of the way in time but the attack hit a Light Pole and the pole disintegrated.

"Wow that's one strong attack…tell Wizardmon to be careful niisan." Seiya said.

"Shut up you little brat I already know that why don't you have your Digimon help or is that too much to ask of you?" Shinta said.

"Fine…fine Coronamon lets help him out." Seiya said as he grabbed his Digivice and it glowed.

"Right…Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon! Flame Drive" Firamon said as his fiery body charged at Kimeramon slamming into the Digimon and burning him.

"You know you can help too…" Seiya said as he looked at Haruka.

"What if I don't wanna help you ya little brat." Haruka said.

"Listen girl what have I told you about messing with my brother and sister? Only I can mess with them." Shinta said, "Get the led out and help us or else."

"Whatever Koemon let's go…" Haruka said as she grabbed her Digivice and Koemon proceed to digivolve.

"Metallic Fur!" Shouted Apemon as he fired metallic bristles at Kimeramon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Odaiba Lake, Tokyo:**

Grizzlymon was able to grab the Trident just as it was about to impale the children and he threw the Trident into the water and growled at Dragomon.

"How dare you try to attack my child and his friend they were merely watching and not attacking." Grizzlymon shouted.

"So these two children as you call them are that important to you? Thanks for the knowledge Grizzlymon…" Dragomon said as he snickered and turned to attack the children.

"Way to go Grizzlymon now he'll attack the children because you said that, I can't believe you did that." Halsemon said then she turned to Tomoko, "Tomoko I could stand to Digivolve again."

"Right…" Tomoko said as he hand glowed as Tomoko said DNA poured into the Digivice and the Halsemon digivolved.

"Halsemon Matrix Digivolve to…Hippogryphomon!" Hippogryphomon said as she flew towards Dragomon to distract him from the children.

"Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she fired a sonic blast from her mouth and fired it at Dragomon. Dragomon was able to avoid the attack and he turned to Hippogryphomon and glared.

"So you have digivolved have you but you are still no match for me, Tentacle Flapping!" Dragomon said as he slammed his tentacles into Hippogryphomon slamming the Digimon into the water.

"Grizzlymon let's help her out…" Kentaro said as he pulled out his Digivice as his hands began to glow with his DNA and he put the DNA into his Digivice.

"Grizzlymon Matrix Digivolve to…Pandamon! Animal Nail!" Pandamon said as he jumped into the air and slammed his clawed fist into Dragomon's face causing the Digimon to stumble back and release Hippogryphomon.

"Bamboo Punch!" Pandamon said as a Bamboo stick appeared and he struck Dragomon as Hippogryphomon came out of the water wet but safe.

"Allow me…Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she shot a sonic blast at Dragomon the two attacks together seemed to be the ticket they needed because they were able to defeat the Dragomon deleting him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Streets, Tokyo:**

"Scissor Claw!" Kimeramon said as he threw silver slashes from his claws at the Digimon. Apemon and Wizardmon jumped out of the way as Firamon stood his ground and attacked.

"Fire Bomb!" Firamon said as he shot a fiery bomb that collided with the Scissor Claw and the two attacks exploded sent the four Digimon flying back.

"This is getting old I'm tired of this so time to end it…Heat Viper!" Kimeramon said as he again fired a heat ray that hit the Digimon and sent them tumbling back all reverting back to their rookie and In-Training forms.

"Uh oh now what are we gonna do niisan…Sunmon and Singemon can't fight anymore and Gazimon looks like he's out of juice too." Seiya said as he slid down Shinta's back and ran over to pick up Sunmon.

"I'm not sure what to do…I would say run but that would mean he'd attack innocent people and though I normally would not care, we are the only ones able to get rid of this guy." Shinta said thoughtful as Kimeramon decided to turn is attention onto Seiya and Sunmon.

"I'll start with you…Heat Viper!" Kimeramon said as he fired at Seiya causing Shinta to growl and his hand flared up with gray DNA as he put the DNA into his Digivice.

"Gazimon warp digivolve to…Wisemon! Nirvana!" Wisemon said as he threw his red orb at Kimeramon burning the Digimon upon contact then he threw his yellow orb at Kimeramon and paralyzed him.

"Pandora Box!" Wisemon said as a red box appeared and when he opened it Kimeramon seemed to be sucked into the box.

"Hey Wisemon where do the Digimon go when they go into your box?" Seiya asked.

"They get sent to a Dark Void that is non-existent." Wisemon simply said as he reverted back to a Pagumon with a sigh.

"Now that that's over let's find the others and tell them what we ran into." Shinta said as he picked Pagumon up and started to walk.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiyuugaoka, Odaiba Lake, Tokyo:**

Kentaro and Tomoko had just deleted Dragomon when a strange cloud appeared in the sky and a strong wind began to blow at that moment the others met up at the lake and looked at the island. They noticed two large Digimon staring at the cloud and noticed them as Hippogryphomon and Pandamon.

"That's where we need to be…that's our way to the Digital World." Bebe said.

"Are you sure about that Bebe it looks questionable to me." Talia said staring at the cloud with a suspicious look.

"I say let's get over there since Kentaro and Tomoko are there. That way we'll be together." Haruka said.

"Ok but how are we supposed to get over there?" Seiya said just then Hippogryphomon saw them and flew over to them and allowed the children to climb onto her back as she flew over and landed behind Tomoko and Kentaro.

"Hey guys any idea what this is?" Tomoko asked as she pointed to the sky.

"Bebe said it's a portal to the Digital World." Talia said.

"Ok so how do we get to it? Do we have Hippogryphomon fly into it or what?" Kentaro said.

"Leave it to me…" Bebe said as she pulled out what looked like a little button and pressed it. Once she pressed the little button the purple cloud came down onto of the children and they disappeared once again.

**To be continued:**


	25. The Great Angels Explain All

_Just to let you know some of the children have changed their outfits for their return trip to the Digital world. Ryuho has shed the blue hoodie and now only wears his magenta colored long sleeved shirt with brown pants and the same white and blue shoes. _

_Tomoko wears the same pink dress jumper with a long sleeved yellow shirt instead of the short sleeved one with the white socks and pink shoes. _

_Haruka wears the same red short sleeved shirt with blue jean Capri with the same purple shoes._

_Kentaro changed the color of his blue v-neck shirt to a red-orange colored one and still wears the same cream colored pants and brown shoes. _

_Shinta has gone through a major change from the maroon red colored Chinese style outfit with yellow sequences and grey shoes to a pair of brown pants with yellow cuffs and long sleeved dark green shirt with a black short sleeved shirt overtop with a dark green zipper line up that extends around his neck with black shoes. _

_Seiya now wears a pair of red overalls with a long sleeved yellow shirt and black shoes. Talia now wears a white dress shirt with ruffled sleeve ends and a ruffled collar with a red bow. She now wears black buckle dress shoes with white socks; she still wears her hair into the two braids._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Great Angels Explain All**

**Linka Ruins – Celestial Manor, Digital World:**

When the children awoke they were in a strange palace like room with three large thrones; the windows of the room were large and had colorful and pretty designs on them. The children slowly stood up as the Digimon stood as well all back into their respected rookie forms and they looked around in shock.

"It's so pretty in here, it's like a colorful painting only with glass." Talia said as she moved to get a closer look at the windows.

"That's called stained glass kid don't touch it because it could brake and I'm not about to anger whomever lives here or have you not noticed that those thrones are enormous so whomever lives here has to be big." Shinta said with a frown.

"Come now child we aren't all that big are we…" a voice said as three large angel-like creatures appeared before the children and Digimon.

The children all gasped at the large Digimon as the rookies all looked on in wonder at the angels before them before Bebe jumped down and turned to the children as she pointed to the angels.

"These are the three legendary celestial Angel Digimon that rule the Digital World together." Bebe said as the three angels bowed for the children and Digimon.

"Hello children my name is Ophanimon and my role is to foster the appreciation of life and love across the Digital World." A large teal armored Digimon came forward. She had large golden metal wings as well as two regular wings.

"Hello kids I'm Seraphimon my role is to act as the godly lawman." A large metal Angel like Digimon said as he came to stand on the left of Ophanimon. Seraphimon had silver metal all over his body with blue plates on his head, shoulders, arms and legs. He had golden wings all down the back of him.

"Yo kids my name is Cherubimon and my role is watch over nature and the animals that live here and protect our knowledge and legends." A large pink Digimon said as he came to stand on Ophanimon's right. He was a large bunny Digimon with a joker's white collar around his neck and two large wing-like ears. He had unusually large hands and two golden rings round his ears.

"Wow you guys are really big are you really Digimon?" Seiya asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes young one, we are indeed Digimon, we are Mega Level Digimon." Ophanimon said with a smile.

"Cool…" was the only thing Seiya said to that.

"If you guys are really the rulers of the Digital world why haven't you gotten rid of the evil that threatens your world? Why make us do it when our Digimon can't digivolve past Ultimate?" Ryuho asked with a scowl.

"You see child we have tried to defeat this evil but it is far too strong for us to defeat by ourselves that's why we summoned you seven here to help us." Seraphimon said.

"What can we do that you Megas could not? After all our Digimon can't get past Ultimate and we got pretty badly beat up by those Ghoulmon." Kentaro said.

"We are going to give you the power to help your Digimon digivolve to Mega level because you see it's been quite a few years and the evil spreading through the Digital World has greatly weakened us and we are no longer able to hold out much longer. So we plan to transfer what little power we have left to you children so you can digivolve your Digimon further." Ophanimon said.

"What will happen to you if you give all your remaining power to us?" Talia said.

"We will probably be reverted back to a Digiegg and be reborn but without the power." Cherubimon said.

"We can't let you do that then; we'll figure another way to help our Digimon digivolve into Mega you don't need to sacrifice yourselves because of us." Tomoko said.

"My dear you will not be able to reach beyond Ultimate if you do not let us give you our power. Do not fear for we will be reborn but right now the important thing is to give you children enough power to defeat the Seven Demon Lords and their leader whoever it may be." Ophanimon said.

"I'd feel really bad if you didn't come back after you gave your power to us it'd be really sad…" Talia trailed off looking sad.

"Don't you guys get it they need to give us their power so we can defeat these evil Digimon that are destroying the Digital World. Get yourselves together and let them do what they want to do already. Or do you want the Digital World to be destroyed by this evil?" Ryuho said with a scowl.

"That's so like you to say that Ryuho this is why no one likes you very much." Haruka said with a scowl equal to Ryuho's.

"Everyone likes me but no one likes you Haruka because you complain too much." Ryuho said with a smirk.

"Stop it right now both of you or have you two forgotten that we are in the middle of a discussion?" Shinta said.

"Pip down loser or else…" Ryuho said with a glare.

"Let's get back on topic now children as I was saying all you need to do is hold out your Digivices and we will transfer our remaining power to you." Seraphimon said as the children did what he asked without much complaint.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon started to glow as they held up their hands towards the Digivices as a strange light came from the Angels into the Digivices as the children began to glow as well. The Digimon looked on as the children and Angels glowed a bright golden color; the light was so bright that the Digimon had to shield their eyes from it. Once they were able to see again they noticed their children were standing with wide eyes staring at their Digivices as three eggs landed gently on the ground.

"I guess it worked partner? Does this mean we can finally digivolve past Ultimate?" Dracomon asked Ryuho whom simply looked at Dracomon then shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you feeling ok Talia? You look a little sick or sad." Lunamon said as she hopped over to Talia.

"I'm fine Luna, I'm just a little sad that Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon are gone." Talia said as she patted Lunamon on the head. She and the other children and Digimon watched as the eggs lifted into the sky and disappeared into thin air.

"Let's go find these Seven Demon Lords that are destroying the Digital World and kick their asses." Ryuho said as he clenched his hand into a fist and held it up in the air as Dracomon smiled and mimicked his partner.

"That will not be necessary children because we have graciously come to welcome you back to the Digital world after your supposed disappearance." A voice said as Daemon appeared before the children with four Ghoulmon at his sides.

"Uh oh this looks bad…" Kumamon said as he stared at Daemon with worry.

"Let's try out this new power Dracomon…" Ryuho said as he tried to get Dracomon to digivolve to Mega but nothing happened.

"Perhaps we can't digivolve yet since we were just given the power let's just fight these guys as we are now." Dracomon said with a smirk as Ryuho nodded and his hand glowed and he put it to the Digivice as the words _Matrix Digivolution_ appeared.

"Dracomon warp Matrix Digivolve to…Wingdramon! Blazing Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon said as he fired an intense flaming breath faster than the speed of sound.

"Let's all help too guys." Tomoko said as she got our her Digivice as her hand glowed and she put the data into the Digivice, as the others followed suit.

"Hawkmon warp Matrix Digivolve to…Hippogryphomon! Heat Wave." Hippogryphomon said as she digivolved and attacked with a wave of hot air blown from her wings.

"Koemon warp Matrix Digivolve to…Makuramon! Primal Orb!" Makuramon said as he flung a large purple orb.

"Kumamon warp Matrix Digivolve to…Pandamon! Firecracker!" Pandamon said as he threw firecrackers.

"Gazimon warp Matrix Digivolve to…Wisemon! Nirvana!" Wisemon said as he threw an orb.

Talia and Seiya got out their Digivices as the devices glowed and their Digimon digivolved, "Coronamon Digivolve to…Firamon. Fira Bomb!"

"Lunamon Digivolve to…Lekismon. Moon Night Bomb!" Firamon and Lekismon said together as their bombs connected to form and large dark bomb.

"Do you really think you have enough power to defeat me? Think again children attack Ghoulmon." Daemon said as the four Ghoulmon's lunged at the Digimon.

"Death Wave!" The four Ghoulmon said together as they produced a large dark wave and shot it at the Digimon.

The Digimon barely made it out of the way of the attack as it hit the wall of the castle shattering the Glass and crumbling the wall. The children hit the ground and covered themselves so they wouldn't get impaled by the glass. The Digimon grabbed the crumbling pieces of wall and destroyed them so the children wouldn't get hurt.

"Wingdramon we have to get the kids out of this room before the whole building collapses on them." Hippogryphomon said.

"Right, everyone let's get the children and flee to the outside where they can't get hurt." Wingdramon said as he landed and allowed Ryuho to climb on his back.

Tomoko climbed onto Hippogryphomon along with Haruka and Kentaro, as Seiya, Talia and Shinta climbed onto the back of Firamon as all the Digimon ran outside into a garden. Once all were outside they let the children off and stood to attack the Ghoulmon as they came out of the castle ready to kill.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Linka Ruins – Celestial Manor Garden:**

"Black Claws!" The four Ghoulmon said spontaneously as the racked their sharp claws into the Digimon.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon shouted as he used a blast wave he created while moving fast.

"Sonic Voice!" Hippogryphomon said as she blasted a powerful sound wave.

"Animal Nail!" Pandamon said as ran and slashed at the Ghoulmon.

"Monkey Cry!" Makuramon said as he howled out a green sound wave.

"Nirvana!" Wisemon said as he fired his orbs.

"Full Moon Kick!" Lekismon said as she twirled around and High Kicked the Ghoulmon.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon said as he racked a fiery claw at Ghoulmon.

"Death Arrow!" The four Ghoulmon said together as they produced a large dark wave and shot it at the Digimon.

The attack connected with all the Ultimates and the four attacks together were enough to send the Digimon flying back as they all reverted back to their rookie forms. The Digimon yelped as they landed on the ground with thuds. The only Digimon left standing were Lekismon and Firamon because at the last minute Lekismon put up and barrier around them.

Talia seeing the Digimon in pain and the Ghoulmon glaring at them readying the final blow she began to tear up as Seiya got a single tear in his eye as well. The tears fell onto the children's hands as they began to glow, the twins looked down at their hands and at Lekismon and Firamon whom began to glow as well. The children put their hands to their Digivices as the words `_Matrix Digivolution_` appeared on their devices.

"Lekismon Matrix Digivolve to…Crescemon." Lekismon said as she into a large Rabbit like Digimon with twin axes in each hand. Her ears turned into metal horns as he gained a larger helmet that wrapped around her face. Her metal horns had pink streamers hanging down as she gained a larger armor on her upper body and on metal boots on her feet. She had many spiky rods sticking out on her body along her back and large arm pads.

"Firamon Matrix Digivolve to…Flaremon!" Firamon said as he lifted onto two legs instead of his four. He also metallic armor on his chest and arm plates that had red and white wing-like spokes running from the should pads down his arms. He had a large yellow mane that ran down his back to his feet and a long tail with a fiery tip. He had wristbands that had flames coming off them as well as a headband that had fire coming off the sides.

"Wow Lunamon you look so cool and intimidating." Talia said as she starred up at the Ultimate whom simply growled at her.

"Coronamon man nice change you look like you could kick serious butt." Seiya said excited.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing Seiya." Flaremon said, "Guren Juuouha!" he said as he fired an energy shot from his hands that looked like a lions' head.

"Dark Archery!" Crescemon said as she swung her axes creating dark colored arrows at Ghoulmon.

The attacks connected with the Ghoulmon and sent them flying into the side of the castle and making the castle pillar collapse around them. The Ghoulmon stood up as they growled at Crescemon and Flaremon then proceed to attack.

"Death Wave!" Ghoulmon said as they fired a dark wave of deathly air towards Crescemon and Flaremon.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon said as she bewitched the Ghoulmon with a graceful dance while Flaremon fired the final attack.

"Purifying Howl!" Flaremon said as he fired an energy blast while howling to destroy an opponents' data.

The howl hit the Ghoulmon and immediately destroyed all four Ghoulmon as they began to disintegrate and Flaremon and Crescemon absorbed the data as four Digieggs appeared and disappeared into the sky.

"Well that was a waste of perfectly good Digimon!" Daemon said as he growled at the children and attacked, "Flame Inferno!"

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon said as she attacked that uses ice arrows that froze Daemon's Flames cold.

"Kurenai Shishinomai!" Flaremon said as he unleashed multiple flaming punches and kicks on Daemon sending the Digimon flying back into the castle as if crumbled on top of him.

"Hammer Knuckle!" Daemon said as he pulled back a fist and sent his arm flying towards Crescemon and Flaremon whom simply sidestepped the attack.

"This isn't over children I **will** be back and when I do you **will** pay." Daemon said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

After Daemon was gone Crescemon and Flaremon Dedigivolved into their fresh forms of YukimiBotamon and Mokumon. Talia and Seiya ran up to their Digimon and picked the little creatures up as the both let out a tired sigh.

"Lunamon are you okay? Um…what level are you know?" Talia asked as she held YukimiBotamon.

"Yeah Coronamon what level are you?" Seiya asked as he held Mokumon.

"We're in our fresh forms now, I'm YukimiBotamon." YukimiBotamon said.

"Yeah I'm Mokumon now, we can't sustain our Ultimate forms for long because they are so powerful." Mokumon said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, YukimiBotamon followed suit and fell asleep too.

**To be continued:**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So Lunamon and Coronamon finally digivolve into their Ultimate forms, and into their Fresh forms all in one chapter. Next up with the battle everyone's been waiting for The Seven Demon Lords versus the Chosen Children. Well more like Six Demon Lords since Lucemon Falldown Mode was destroyed by the other Chosen Children.


	26. Departure to a New Land

**Departure to a new land**

* * *

**Linka Ruins; Celestial Castle Remains:**

The children and Digimon stood in front of the remains of Celestial Castle the Digimon had all dedigivolved back into their rookie forms except Lunamon and Coronamon whom were still in their Fresh forms.

"Now what do we do? We were supposed to keep this castle intact for when Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were reborn but now look at it." Hawkmon said as she fluttered by Tomoko.

"The only thing we can do is leave here for now and try and find the Demon Lords and take them out." Ryuho said as Dracomon smiled and nodded.

"Is that all you can think about Ryuho, fighting? Why don't you go fight by yourself." Haruka said with a frown.

"Well not that I agree with Ryuho-san but that is what we're here for Haruka-san." Seiya said.

"Yea I agree with nii-kun we were sent here to save the word so we've no choice but to fight now." Talia said.

"Why don't we travel to the island that's not too far from here, there's a large sea about ten miles from here and there's a group of small islands not too far off." Bebe said with a smile.

"Now that you mention it little one I think there might be an island not too far off but I think there's no reason to go there because nothing lives there." Bokomon said with a frown.

"You don't know that because you've never been there so how can you say so?" Bebe said with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"It's worth a try since we're kind of at a loss here let's hit the road." Ryuho said as he started towards the sea with everyone following behind him.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~ at Chaos Tower:**

"The little ingrates are getting closer to our hideout what should we do now?" Beelzemon said with a scowl.

"Please say kill them please say kill them." Leviamon said with a malicious smirk.

"I say let someone else have a go at them because it's obvious that Daemon cannot seem to defeat these children since he nearly got killed by them." Lilithmon said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Lilithmon at least I was able to get rid of them for a couple years." Daemon said from the corner.

"Silence Demon Lords you will all get your chance at the little ingrates but let's allow them to get as close as they can then we'll attack." The Grand Master said from the shadows as he laughed then turned and said, "Leviamon gather some of your minions and tell them to give the children a hard time."

* * *

**Marco Sea:**

The children had made it to the large sea and looked out over the horizon in awe at the large body of water.

"Now that we're here how do we get across?" Haruka said as she crossed her arms at Ryuho.

"Um…we can build a raft and go that way." Ryuho said causing the others to groan at the thought of more work.

"Where's a Trailmon when you need one?" Kentaro asked with a sigh.

"Come on guys we can do it if we all work together." Dracomon said with enthusiasm as he got to work slashing trees down.

"Let's get to work since they have already started I guess…" Tomoko said as she started to gather the wood Dracomon cut down. The others soon sighed and started to help as well…well most helped but Talia and Seiya were more in the way so some of the Digimon kept the children busy while the others worked.

The children had acquired a large mound of logs to make a raft and were currently putting them together and tying them. All the children were helping with this task even Talia and Seiya were helping. Once the raft was done the children sighed a large breath of air and started to celebrate their tiresome work.

"Now all we need to do is load this thing with food and fresh water since we don't know how long we'll be on the ocean." Kentaro said as he started to walk towards the forest.

"Let's split up and look for food to take with us." Tomoko said as she ran after Kentaro.

"She just wanted to be with Kentaro that's why she said lets spilt up." Ryuho said with a smirk then he walked into the woods in the opposite direction of Tomoko.

Once all got back from their search they loaded the raft, pushed it into the water and climbed on.

"It actually floats this is so cool, I love it and it's even better since we built it ourselves." Talia said as she smiled.

"Yeah but sit down kid or else risk falling off and I don't think YukimiBotamon is going to be much help since she's nothing but a baby." Shinta said as he looked to Dracomon whom had YukimiBotamon sitting on his head. The little Digimon frowned and looked down.

"That was rude nii-san," Talia said as she walked over and sat down next to Dracomon taking Yukimibotamon from his head and holding her, "Don't listen to him Yuki there's nothing wrong with being small." Talia said as she patted Yukimibotamon on the head.

A few hours of sitting on the raft and the children started to get bored well some of them more than others. Talia and Seiya had opted to play with Mokumon and Yukimibotamon while Shinta and Gazimon kept an eye on the two youngsters.

"How much longer until we get to dry land it seems like we've been here for hours." Tomoko said as the little raft shook from the force of something hitting against it hard. The entire raft shook and Talia and Seiya lost their footing and started to fall into the water but were caught by Shinta and Gazimon.

"Watch what you're doing kid or else you're gonna fall into the water." Shinta said as he grabbed Seiya and Gazimon grabbed Talia by the pattern on the back of her shirt. Shinta and Gazimon pulled the children up just in time for the raft shook again from the force of whatever was attacking their little raft.

"What's going on? Why are we being attacked in the water?" Haruka all but yelled as the children got thrown around raft barely missing the water while the Digimon tried to keep their child on the raft.

"Som…something i…is attacking the raft we have to s….stop them before they throw everyone overboard." Kumamon said stumbling as he was thrown around along with the others.

"Alright whoever or whatever you are show your and face me like a man." Dracomon yelled out at the water.

"You mean more like an idiot…" Gazimon trailed off whispering to Shinta whom smirked as he kept an arm around his brother and sister.

"Be nice Gazimon he's just trying to be helpful." Hawkmon said as she fluttered above the raft flying along with it.

All of a sudden a large shrimp like creature appeared from the water along with four small fish like creatures with air tanks on their backs and a flipper on their left foot. The five Digimon glared at the children then smirked and the blue fish like creatures jumped into the air and flung their spears at the raft breaking the vines keeping it together. The raft started to fall apart and the children all fell into the water with a thud.

Haruka was the first to come up and she coughed as she looked around and one by one the other children and Digimon popped up. The only ones whom did not pop up were Shinta, Talia and Seiya as well as their Digimon.

"Where are the brats and Shinta?" Haruka said with worry as the others looked around with worry.

"I don't see them anywhere I'll dive down and look for them." Ryuho said and as he was about to dive into the water Shinta appeared a little further than the others with Talia under one arm and Seiya under the other. The twins were holding their Digimon above the water while trying to wiggle out of Shinta's grasp.

"Don't even think about it I don't want to have to dive for you two again…you let go and I'll let you sink this time." Shinta warned and he loosened his grip to prove his point.

"Shinta Kimura you better not let those two sink or else I'm going to kill you when we get to dry land." Tomoko said, "Besides I thought Talia and Seiya could swim why did they sink if the first place?"

"It's all those things' fault they dragged them down because apparently they can't swim." Shinta said as he pointed to Yukimibotamon and Mokumon.

"Nii-san they're only babies and everyone knows babies can't swim." Talia said as she coughed up some water causing Shinta to lift her higher out of the water.

"Yeah but they shouldn't have dragged you two down because the two of you are already pretty bad swimmers." Shinta said.

"I thought Tomoko just said they could swim so why are you calling them bad swimmers?" Kentaro asked confused.

"Um guys can we discuss this later or have you forgotten that we're in the middle of the ocean with a large crustacean and four small deformed divers." Ryuho said earning him glares from all the Digimon around them.

"Do you think master Leviamon would mind if I were to kill these children for calling me a deformed diver?" One of the blue fish like divers asked.

"Yes Divermon I assure you that Master Leviamon would no sooner kill you once he learned you killed his prey. All we are here for is to split these little ingrates up." The large shrimp like creature said.

"You're no fun Scorpiomon I wasn't going to actually kill them just mess with them until they were on the brink of death." The Divermon said.

"Like you can really split us up I'd like to see you try." Ryuho said with a smug look.

"I wouldn't…" Haruka said as she glared at Ryuho.

"Yeah me neither…" Tomoko said.

"Sorry but I have to agree with the girls on this one Ryu I mean we've run into so many powerful Digimon in our stay here that I wouldn't want to see what these ones can do." Kentaro said with a frown.

"For once I agree with the kid I don't wanna see what they've got." Shinta said as the twins nodded their head in agreement.

"Stop being babies all we have to do is have our Digimon digivolve and then we can beat these guys. Right Dracomon?" Ryuho said as Dracomon nodded his head in agreement.

"Too bad for you, you won't be able to Digivolve them fast enough. MegaSeadramon you're up." Scorpiomon said as a large snake like fish came out of the water and dove back in right under the children.

Once MegaSeadramon was under the kids he started to circle around them making a large tsunami like wave. The longer MegaSeadramon spun the larger the wave got and soon the Divermon joined MegaSeadramon by swimming around the circle as well. The children all swam closer together because the wave was not only getting large but the area around them was getting smaller.

The wave crashed down on the children sending them flying onto different islands and successfully separating them along with their Digimon. The only thing that was heard by the water Digimon were the screams of the children as well as their Digimon.

* * *

**Somewhere on an island in Marco Sea:**

On one of the smaller islands a small child slowly got up and looked around trying to find any of the other but finding none began to get teary eyed and sniffled. The child heard a voice moaning not too far off and ran towards the source of the moan. She found a gray rabbit moaning then slowly sit up and the child ran over and wrapped her arms around the rabbit succeeding in choking the poor unsuspecting creature.

"Gazimon I'm so glad I found you do you by any chance see nii-san or Sei?" Talia asked as Gazimon tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Considering I just woke up to a crushing hug from you I'd have to go with no I haven't found them yet. Where's Yukimibotamon?" Gazimon asked as he finally got out of Talia's grasp.

"I don't know I didn't see her anywhere? Do you think she's okay of I hope she's not hurt. Same for Sei and nii-san." Talia said as she started to tear up again and then began to cry.

"I want my brothers and Yuki and I wanna go home…" Talia wailed as tears streamed down her little face and Gazimon was caught off guard by the crying child.

"Um…don't cry kid I'm sure everyone is fine and we'll find then soon." Gazimon said trying to cheer the child up to no avail. Gazimon then hesitantly took the child's hand and led her into the forest to locate anyone to help him stop the child from crying.

* * *

**Somewhere on an island in Marco Sea:**

A young boy slowly woke up to the sounds of bugs chirping and birds singing and slowly started to get up. The boy looked around at the beach where he landed and saw no signs that anyone walked along the beach. The boy started to walk towards the forest when he heard a strange noise coming from around a boulder on the beach. He walked around the rock to see a green tail sticking out of the ground as well as two feet that tried to get a head out of the sand.

The boy cautiously walked over to the animal and saw the leopard print skirt and instantly knew who it was. The boy pulled as hard as he could and out popped Koemon as he made the boy tumble back and land on his back with Koemon sitting on his chest.

"Koemon I can't believe you got yourself stuck in the sand how foolish can you get?" The boy said as he burst out laughing at the monkey.

"At least I'm not an idiot Ryuho you should think before you talk then none of this would have happened." Koemon said angrily.

"I think that's the most I've heard you say…" Ryuho said as he trailed of then burst into laughter again.

"Yum some fresh meat thank goodness I've even spotted a little child to eat this really is a treat." A voice said as a large Black Tyrannosaurus Rex like creature came into the clearing.

"Alright Dracomon we can handle this it's nothing but a Champion this is too good." Ryuho said expecting Dracomon to answer but nothing.

"Um…Dracomon are you there?" Ryuho asked as he looked around then looked back at the Digimon with a nervous look.

"Now what genius…" Koemon said with a sigh.

"I suggest we run…" Ryuho said as he turned and ran into the forest with Koemon following close behind.

**To Be Continued:**


	27. An Island of MixUps

_So since there are about four islands in the Marco Sea I'm going to name them since they really have no name. Also please note that Ryuho and Talia are on different ends of Umetoka Island._

_Island 1 – Umetoka Island_

_Island 2 – Dokitoru Island_

_Island 3 – Tokori Island_

_Island 4 – Jinhu Island_

**An Island of Mix-Ups**

**

* * *

**

**North Tokori Island in Marco Sea:**

A young girl woke in a dark forest like area with trees so large it blocked the sun which was why the forest was so dark even though it was daylight out. She looked around and shivered with the feeling that someone or something was watching her through the trees. The girl slowly started to walk towards an area where she saw light; she hoped it was an exit to this forest. While the girl walked through the forest a creature started to follow her. The girl slowly started to walk faster and the creature walked faster to keep up with her. The girl broke out into a run towards the light that was becoming brighter the closer she got. The girl was almost out of the forest before something pounced on her and tackled her to the ground. Both girl and creature rolled out onto the sandy beach and the girl was finally able to see what had been following her. Upon seeing orange fur and a fiery tail she breathed a huge sigh of relief before she grabbed the creature by the tuft of fur on his chest and shook him.

"Coronamon what's the big idea scaring the living daylights out of me…if it was you that was following me the entire time the why not say so?" The girl questioned as she stopped shaking the small Digimon.

"Tomoko-chan I wasn't sure who it was because you know so many Digimon do happen to look humanlike so I followed you to make sure it was you." Coronamon said with dizziness from being shaken, "Can you please let go I'm rather dizzy."

"Oh sorry about that but it's your own fault because you scared me." Tomoko said as she let go of Coronamon.

"That's better…have you by any chance seen Seiya or the others? Where is Hawkmon I don't hear her or see her?" Coronamon said as he tilted his head to look for Hawkmon.

"I don't know when I woke up I was in that forest and Hawkmon was nowhere to be seen." Tomoko said with a frown.

"I hope Sei's okay wherever he is." Coronamon said.

"I hope she's okay wherever she is and not hurt or being attacked by anything…" Tomoko said with a sigh, "This is all Ryuho's fault if he hadn't taunted those Digimon this would have never happened."

**

* * *

**

**South Tokori Island in Marco Sea:**

A young boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around becoming aware of his surroundings before he noticed that the ground looked very far away. He slowly started to move succeeding in falling from the tree that he was currently stuck in. The boy began to fall towards the ground at a fast rate before something whizzed past his head and grabbed onto his belt and flapped it's wings slowing the falling boy's momentum. The pair continued to fall but at a much slower rate and finally the boy landed with a slight thud as the creature that kept him from becoming one with the ground fell into his lap.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me Hawkmon." The boy said as he looked down at the panting Digimon.

"You could be a little nicer Shinta…I should have let you fall." Hawkmon said with a pant.

"_Thank you Hawkmon for saving me…_"Shinta said sickeningly-sweet with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha very funny Shinta not that I like this attitude of yours by the way I don't suppose you'd know where Tomoko is?" Hawkmon asked.

"How should I know? It wasn't my turn to watch her she's not my partner." Shinta said with a frown.

"I thought you might have seen her but apparently you did not by the way where is Gazimon?" Hawkmon said with a smirk of her own.

"I don't know where that rabbit is he went and got himself lost again." Shinta said as he started to walk north.

"Where are you going…" Hawkmon asked as she ran to catch up with Shinta.

"This way…" was the only answer Shinta gave as he continued to head north with Hawkmon following behind him.

**

* * *

**

West Tokori Island in Marco Sea:

A young boy was sitting on the open beach looking around trying to find someone or something that he seemed to be missing. The boy had woken on the beach with a crab in a very interesting place and had jumped up at the sight of the large crab. The crab looked at him and blinked as it came closer to the boy to get a closer look. The boy continued to back up while the crab proceeded to follow his every move causing the boy to be alert.

"My you are a very weird looking Digimon if I ever did see one…what kind of Digimon are you?" the crab asked.

"Um…I'm not a Digimon I'm a human and my name is Kentaro, um who are you may I ask?" Kentaro said as he looked at the talking crab.

"The name's Crabmon and I'm a rookie Digimon…you say you're a human my grandpa's met one before he's told me all about them. You don't look anything like what my grandfather explained." Crabmon said as he looked Kentaro up and down.

"No I don't suppose I would be what you're grandfather explained probably because I'm not the humans he was talking about I'm the son of one of the humans that was here before. Ever heard of a boy named Tomoki?" Kentaro asked.

"Oh you mean the whiner my grandfather told me all about him and how he'd whine a lot but was very courageous and liked to think of odd things." Crabmon said with a smile.

"That sounds like dad alright now can you please tell me where I am Crabmon?" Kentaro asked.

"Sure you're on the Western end of Tokori Island in Marco Sea. I live here with my dad and some Gomamon." Crabmon said.

"I hope these Gomamon are friendly and not too big." Kentaro said to himself.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them Gomamon are rookies like myself." Crabmon said as they heard some yelling and saw some smoke.

Kentaro and Crabmon looked at each other and took off towards the smoke and yelling; once they arrived they saw a teal colored Dragon attacking some small little weasel like creatures. Kentaro immediately knew who the dragon was.

"Dracomon stop attacking those Digimon they did nothing to you and are defenseless." Kentaro yelled at the Dragon stopping his rampage.

"They won't tell me where Ryuho is all they keep saying is they don't know anyone named Ryuho…I know they did something awful to him." Dracomon said with a growl as the little Digimon hobbled towards Kentaro.

"They're telling the truth Dracomon they probably don't know where he is because if you'd look around we're on an Island in the middle of the ocean and there are at least four other Islands in this sea he could be on any one of them." Kentaro said with a frown.

"B…but they can go look for him then." Dracomon said.

"Come on Dracomon let's go and see if we can find him ourselves okay leave these little guys alone." Kentaro said.

"Fine let's go…" Dracomon said as he followed Kentaro.

**

* * *

**

Jinhu Island in Marco Sea:

A small boy woke up in what appeared to be a mountainous region with a tall mountain the stretched up to the sky. The ground he was lying on was grassy with a few tall trees and the rest was a cold wintery landscape and the tall mountain stood in the middle of the entire island. It looked as if the island itself was made up of just the mountain pooling out into different ends of the island. The boy stood up and looked around and saw the other three islands and also a large sea. The boy shivered and started to whimper when he heard something rustle in the bush on his right. The boy immediately got scared and slowly started to back up watching the brush for anything that might jump out at him. The boy backed up into something solid and dark brown almost black and when he tilted his head he saw a bear's face looking down at him. The bear was wearing a backwards purple baseball hat with the letters B-E-A-R-S on it. The little boy upon seeing the Digimon knew who it was and turned around and hugged the larger Digimon crying.

"Don't Cry Sei-kun we'll find everyone soon, first let's try and find out where we are." The Digimon said.

"Thank goodness I'm not alone on this strange island Kumamon I was so scared." Seiya said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be scared let's try and figure out where we are and make our move from there." Kumamon said as he looked around.

"I can tell you if you'd like…" A voice said from the brush as a small brown creature crawled out from under it. The little creature looked like a puff ball with a body and legs and a hamburger shaped hat on its head.

"Bebe is it really you…how did you end up on this island I'm so glad you're here though." Seiya said.

"I'm not sure all I remember is that Bokomon and Neemon were with me and then all of a sudden I was lying in the bushes and I heard your voice." Bebe said.

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore let's go find the others." Seiya said as he started to walk towards the mountain.

**

* * *

**

South Jinhu Island in Marco Sea:

A young girl was walking along a soft grassy area and in front of her was a large mountain range that stretched as far as the eye could see. She was wearing a maroon colored shirt with a brown puffy jacket that had hearts on it over her shirt. She was wearing blue jean pants and purple and gray tennis shoes. She had brown hair that came to rest at her shoulders that was kind of spiky in the back and she had a frown on her face. Standing next to her was a small rabbit like Digimon with four ears and a pink ribbon tied around her neck that came to a lunar moon medal. The small Digimon was hopping along after the girl with a frown on her face as well.

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl woke up stuck in the bushes and in front of her was a large mountain with snow on the top, she slowly go up and looked around but saw nothing but open prairie. She sighed and started to walk towards the mountain when she heard a rustling in the trees off to her right. She turned towards the sound and grabbed a branch from the ground and swung it above her head in a threatening manner._

_A small rabbit like creature appeared from the trees and fell to the ground; the little creature was covered with sores and dirt. It appeared the little creature had had a hard time getting to where the young girl stood. _

"_What on earth happened to you Lunamon? You look like crap." The young girl said as she ran over and picked her up._

"_Very funny Haruka but I've been attacked by every Champion unmanageable and I'm really beat…I think I'll sleep for awhile." Lunamon said as she closed her eyes._

_"Don't you die on me you hear Lunamon…if I ever want Shinta to like me I have to make sure you get back to his bratty little sister." Haruka said as she shook Lunamon._

"_Don't shake her kiddo she's not dying but she is very tired…we had a hard time trying to get here." A voice said as Bokomon and Neemon appeared before Haruka. _

"_Where on earth did you guys come from?" Haruka asked, "Why do you guys all look beat up anyways? What could possibly be in there?" Then Haruka heard a loud roar and a large blue and red dinosaur appeared and roared again as other dinosaurs appeared._

"_That's what we've been fighting the whole time Haruka those things are okay by themselves and when they gang up on you it's over." Bokomon said as he, Neemon and Haruka ran away._

_~End Flashback~_

The young girl had started to walk up the mountain to get a better look and hopefully find someone else when she heard a young boy whining. She looked around but saw no one then she shrugged it off and continued to walk up the mountain. While on the other side of the mountain not too far off from where Haruka was Kumamon and Seiya were walking up the mountain at the same time. If they continued climbing up they would undoubtedly run into each other literally since they were climbing at the same angle only miles apart.

**To be continued:**

* * *

_Sorry but I've been wanting to end this soon and I totally could have if I hadn't of had Ryuho piss off the Seadramon but I think it made more of a comical that he'd do that when they were in the middle of the ocean with only four islands surrounding them._


End file.
